Tempestade
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: A saga de duas almas dissonantes envolvidas em uma paixão envenenada, onde guerra e responsabilidades divinas são as vilãs dessa história. ‘Veja bem quem eu sou. Com teu amor eu quero que sintas dor’ – Yaoi. Milo x Camus.
1. Prólogo

**Tempestade **

**Prólogo**

_Será que eu sou capaz?  
De enfrentar o teu amor  
Que me traz insegurança  
É verdade demais  
Será que eu sou capaz?  
Veja bem quem eu sou  
Com teu amor eu quero que sintas dor  
Eu quero ver-te em sangue e ser teu credor  
Veja bem quem eu sou  
Trouxe flores mortas para ti  
Quero rasgar-te e ver o sangue manchar  
Toda a pureza que vem do teu olhar  
Eu não sei mais sentir_

_Legião Urbana, A Tempestade_

Ainda não era noite. No entanto estava tão sombria quanto a mais negra das noites, as densas nuvens cinzentas que cobriam todo o céu deixavam a terra nas sombras. O aspecto melancólico e sombrio do ar carregado refletia o seu espírito. Seus olhos vazios fitavam o nada, tinha seu corpo esguio açoitado pelo vento forte, os fios lisos e finos agitando-se ao redor do rosto que mais parecia uma máscara branca e inexpressiva. Pareceria mais uma casca sem vida, uma estátua de mármore, não fosse pelo fato de que se movimentava pelo campo. Um fantasma que deslizava sobre a grama, guiado pela corrente de ar que o envolvia.

Olhou para cima, onde uma montanha de pedras avançava para o céu. Começou a escalá-la, sem pressa e nem mesmo se importando quando sua mão ou pé escorregava e escapava, arriscando a cair e arrebentar-se no chão abaixo de si. Em nenhum momento voltou-se para baixo, sempre mirando para cima, obstinado a chegar ao topo. Afinal, Athena o havia tornado um cavaleiro e lhe dera força sobrenatural. Recusava-a agora, assim como se rebelava contra a deusa e suas crenças falsas. Havia voltado a sua humanidade vulnerável e frágil.

Chegou ao seu destino, arrastando-se pelas pedras até estar em terra firme. Ofegava e uma fina camada de suor cobria a pele alva e perfeita. Não importava, na verdade não notava seu esforço humano. Sua mente estava dormente, um sonâmbulo cambaleando entre a consciência e a inconsciência.

Ficou imóvel, fascinado com a paisagem soturna que descortinava na sua frente. O horizonte, onde terminava o céu e começava o mar, ou o contrário, a ambigüidade que enganava seus sentidos. Os raios riscavam esse quadro agitado, de falsa tranqüilidade, o som ensurdecedor dos trovões chegando aos seus ouvidos junto com o das ondas, a ponto de não mais identificar qual era qual.

Deu um passo adiante, e sua visão ficou turva, sentiu tonturas, as pernas bambas. Fechou os olhos e apertou a cabeça com as mãos, respirando fundo, para depois abri-los confiantes. Deu outro passo, mais firme, e mais outro, para a beira do penhasco. Seu coração quase saltou pela sua boca, tamanha a admiração. Como éramos pequenos e fracos diante da natureza destrutiva!

Embaixo de si, a agitação das ondas que a tempestade iminente causava, quebrando violentamente contra as rochas, querendo parti-las em mil pedacinhos, levar aquela massa abaixo. Aquela violência hipnotizava-o, a água revolta em sua fúria. Tremeu. Não, não era medo. Era fascínio, que purificava sua alma e trazia lágrimas aos seus olhos.

A lenda do mergulho.

As pinturas gregas nos sarcófagos antigos. Retratos de belos jovens lançando-se ao mar.

Sacrifício...

Morte... Alívio... Sublimação...

A prática existia na Grécia Antiga, para ser aceito e perdoado pelos deuses, superar o corpo, a carne, a matéria, o mundo humano... o amor mundano.

Ah, aquela água escura parecia tão viva, tão sedutora. Chamava-o para si, ecoava nos seus ouvidos. Era irresistível. Ajoelhou-se e pôs as mãos no chão, inclinando-se mais para a ponta escorregadia. Começara a chover. Muito. Forte. Uma torrente caía sobre o pequeno homem inerte, os cabelos grudando no rosto.

Plínio mencionara nos seus escritos sobre Safo, que se atirara ao mar para superar seu amor por um homem... o amor terreno... a dor que sentia por ele era tanta, que acreditara que o salto aliviaria seu coração.

Seria possível?

Ah como seria bom, não sentir mais aquele aperto, aquela angústia... não mais, nunca mais...

A grande massa de água se elevava, violenta, como se quisesse arrebentar aquela fortaleza e trazê-lo abaixo, para si, para seu mundo silencioso. Ora não era preciso fazer isso, estava prestes a ir até ele, submisso, ébrio.

Ergueu-se na ponta do precipício, adorando o vento que movia ao seu redor, empurrando-o. Deu um salto para frente, levando o corpo a queda livre. Diante de seus olhos, apenas uma massa de cores indistintas, que aos poucos foram tomando formas...

Formas, que conhecia, não lembrava muito ao certo, mas conhecia. Era algo da sua infância, que havia se esquecido por muito tempo.

oOo

O orfanato católico na França, os padres, as crianças vestidas igualmente, num uniforme azul marinho. Camus. O pequeno e solitário, Camus. Sentado sozinho numa sala cheia de móveis sisudos de madeira, diante da parede decorada com candelabros e um imenso quadro de um aristocrata antigo.

A cadeira onde se sentava era grande, as perninhas ficavam suspensas, balançando para frente e para trás. E junto com elas seu corpinho balançava, os braços apoiados nas coxas. O cabelo curto e bem aparado, os olhos indiferentes, a expressão fria. Estranha para um garotinho daquela idade.

Quando a porta se abriu, moveu apenas os olhos para ver o padre que entrava com um casal francês. Mais um deles, já estava cansado daquilo. Mas mesmo assim sorriu tão encantador, que mal parecia o menino de alguns segundos antes. Seu rosto se transformara, parecendo calmo e doce. A mulher suspirou de imediato ao vê-lo, e depois virou para o marido, murmurando um "ele é lindo".

O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Usava um terno preto, elegante. E pelo vestido de seda e as jóias que a esposa usava, deviam ser muito ricos. Ela se aproximou e se ajoelhou diante de Camus, pegando seu rostinho entre as mãos. Parecia tão feliz. Mas o marido permanecia na porta, ao lado do padre, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando indiferente para a cena a sua frente. Entendeu de imediato, ele fazia aquilo por ela, provavelmente não queria um filho. Pois muito bem, também não queria um pai. Se já não agüentava olhá-lo agora, imagine se fosse morar com eles.

A mulher perguntou-lhe seu nome num tom leve, confortante, acompanhado de um sorriso.

- Camus.

- Que nome lindo...

- Mamãe o deu para mim... - sorriu encantador - antes de ser assassinada.

A mulher tirou a mão de seu rosto, colocando-a em forma de concha na boca, para abafar um som de espanto. Lançou um olhar reprovador para o padre, que pediu desculpas. Olhou satisfeito para o homem de terno, havia quebrado aquela casca intocável. Teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve. Faria isso depois, quando estivesse sozinho.

- Camus, pare de dizer mentiras. - o padre ralhou.

- Mas não é mentira... esteve nos jornais, - olhou para a mulher arregalando os olhinhos azuis - Sabia?

- N-não sabia...

- Ora...- balançou a cabecinha - devia ler mais.

- Por favor, perdoe. São coisas de crianças. Tem de se acostumar, elas têm uma imaginação surpreendente. - o padre interferiu.

- Claro. - o homem concordou.

- Mas é um garoto educado, calmo, gentil. Não terão problemas para cuidar dele.

O que ele estava dizendo? Dando um manual? Não era um objeto. A mulher voltou a sorrir para ele, segurando seus ombros.

- Camus, o que acha de mim?

- Uma moça muito bonita. Que eu adoraria ter como minha mamãe.

Ela se derreteu, suspirando e voltando a encarar o marido, que continuou calado. Estava maravilhada. Era tão doce. Doce, meigo, encantador. Mas com uma pedra de gelo sem vida dentro do peito. Era fácil fingir ser o que os outros queriam que fosse, porque não se importava com eles, não os amava, nem os amaria. E era divertido, vê-los o mimarem, o adorarem. E deixarem ele logo em paz.

Continuou com seus sorrisos e palavras meigas, até que o casal saísse da sala, convencidos a adotarem-no. O padre o mandou ir para o quarto. Assim que se viu sozinho, voltou a expressão de antes, estava aborrecido. Não queria ir, nem ficar. Não queria pais, não queria aquilo.

Sentou num canto, escondido nas sombras. Alguns meninos passaram afobados por lá, encolheu-se mais, não queria ser encontrado. Mas foi. Um loiro corria atrasado, parando ao ver seu pé ali.

- Camus?

- Hum?

- Camus! Vem rápido! Tem um circo russo na cidade, deixaram que fôssemos assistir a apresentação!

- Mas eu...

- Vem logo, seu lerdo!

O puxou pela mão, saindo correndo. Tentou se livrar, mas logo se viu diante dos outros meninos e dos padres. Tarde demais, já iam colocando a mão nas suas costas para guiá-lo junto com os outros. Não conteve uma exclamação ao ver um imenso castelo listrado de vermelho e azul que erguia a sua frente, imponente. Entraram por uma porta que era mais um rasgo no toldo gigante.

Espremeram-se nas primeiras fileiras, esbaforidos. Riam freneticamente, falavam todos ao mesmo tempo, apontando para lá e para cá, impressionados com o que viam. Um palhaço, um domador de leões, o comedor de fogo, os animais... Mas isso tudo não o impressionou tanto quanto os humanos que pulavam lá em cima, de balanço em balanço, nunca perdendo o equilíbrio, a concentração.

Formas etéreas suspensas no ar, graciosas, pareciam até pássaros. Não eram humanos, nem qualquer coisa natural. De corpos magros e delicados, pareciam não pesar nada, muito leves, como se a gravidade fosse uma força insignificante para eles. A desafiava, soltavam das barras, dando giros, piruetas no alto, para depois segurarem novamente, enganando-a. Rindo dela e de tudo que ela representava. As amarras, o tormento de ser confinado a permanecer no chão firme.

Penas flutuando no ar, rastros de luz riscando a atmosfera, danças aéreas, perfeitas. Nenhum erro, nenhum descuido. Desafiavam a morte, zombavam dela, estavam totalmente à mercê dela. Os rostos empoados excessivamente de propósito, dando um aspecto de estátuas móveis, de fantasmas sem expressão.

O pequeno Camus ficava boquiaberto, de cabeça erguida, acompanhando-os com o olhar, sem perder um detalhe sequer daquela coreografia mortal. Um deles saltou, soltando a barra e dando vários rodopios no ar. Seu coração quase saiu pela sua boca, ele ia cair. Mas uma cama de redes grande o segurou, impedindo-o de estatelar no chão. Levantou-se e ergueu os braços agradecendo a platéia, que os saldava com palmas e assobios.

Camus não se movia. Olhava-o fascinado, os enormes olhos fixos no centro da arena. O artista dava voltas, se equilibrando na rede, balançando as mãos para as pessoas, até que olhou diretamente para ele, uma máscara branca, e lhe sorriu. Só daí Camus soltou o ar que prendia nos pulmões, o padre chegou até a ficar preocupado vendo-o ficar roxo. O espetáculo havia acabado.

As crianças pulavam eufóricas ao seu lado, sentia-se sufocado com toda aquela agitação. Queriam conhecer os circenses, ver os animais nas jaulas. Insistiram tanto, que os padres logo aceitaram, um deles foi pedir para o dono do circo que deixassem que fossem aos camarins. Meio perdido, foi sendo arrastado pela turba infantil a qual fazia parte.

Do lado de fora do imenso toldo, haviam alguns trailers pintados, onde eles se preparavam para a apresentação. Ao virem o leão na jaula, correram alegres para lá. Camus ficou para trás, olhou em volta e tomou um susto. O homem que vira se jogar nas redes o contemplava, sentado numa caixa de madeira, ainda fantasiado. Sorriu e se levantou, aproximando-se do garoto. Tinha o mesmo corpo fino que vira ali em cima, andava com elegância.

Agachou-se para ficar na altura dos seus olhos, afagou sua cabeça gentilmente. Falou. Tinha um sotaque muito carregado da língua russa, Camus não entendeu o que dizia, nem tentava, só o olhava mover os lábios.

- Perdeu-se dos seus pais?

Não respondeu. Estreitou os grandes olhos, analisando a pele do seu rosto. Ele suava, e a tinta acabara se desprendendo um pouco. Sem pensar, passou o dedo na sua bochecha, deixando uma marca no lugar. Ficou observando sua digital branca, esfregando um dedo no outro, sentindo a consistência. O homem ficou meio sem graça, não parecia interessado no que falava. Com a ponta dos dedos, ergueu o rostinho, chamando sua atenção. O menino o olhou e sorriu, formando covinhas nos cantos da boca.

- _Oui_?

Riu, sua voz soou juvenil. Apesar de ser alto, era bem jovem, a idade adequada para fazer tais números no ar, já que tinham de ter corpos magros e leves. Talvez quando se tornasse adulto e ganhasse massa muscular, não poderia mais fazê-lo com tanta facilidade e graça.

E o menino na sua frente parecia mais um anjo, um querubim, tão frágil e encantador lhe parecia. Seu rosto o agradava, conseguira distingui-lo entre tantos rostos infantis na platéia. Surpreendera-se consigo mesmo ao encarar a criança que o olhava fixo, impressionada. Pegou na sua mãozinha, puxando-a levemente, chamando-o para dar um passeio pelo arredor.

Apontou pra um dos trailers, apontando depois para seu próprio peito. Era o camarim deles. Bateu na porta, recebendo permissão para entrar. Todos eles ainda vestidos, rindo e conversando animados. Não os reconheceu, não eram os mesmos bonecos elegantes que vira bailar no ar. Fechou a cara, sentindo-se incomodado com os olhares que se viraram para ele. As mulheres haviam soltado o cabelo, desmanchando o coque apertado no alto da cabeça, e tiraram o branco do rosto. Não gostou, pareciam... humanas.

Seus corpos eram mais volumosos do que pareciam no teto, seus seios maiores. Ao vê-lo, ficaram agitadas, gritando juntas o quanto era lindo. Suas vozes histéricas soaram nos seus ouvidos, irritando-o. Mas ele não era o mestre em agradar? Sorriu e deixou-se ser pego de colo em colo e ser acariciado. Outros garotos como aquele que segurava sua mão fumavam num canto do trailer.

O rapaz russo pegou-o, tirando de uma loira, que protestou. Foi até uma penteadeira com espelho, cheio de apetrechos estranhos, pincéis, potes. Sentou-o nas suas pernas, de frente para a superfície refletora, e pode se ver, com as faces coradas pelos apertões das mulheres. Pegou um pote e o abriu, passando algodão na substância cremosa. Depois passou no rostinho de Camus, tornando-o branco, assim como o seu. Com um pincel passado em outro pote, pintou seus lábios, fazendo-os um botão vermelho.

Virou-o novamente para o espelho, mostrando o que havia feito. Camus arregalou os olhos enormes, debruçando-se na penteadeira, para ver mais de perto. Era isso... queria ficar ali...queria ser aquilo.

Nada de orfanato, nada de casa, nada de pais. Não precisava disso, precisava daquilo que via na sua frente, daquilo que vira há pouco. Aquela magia.

Um padre bateu na porta do camarim móvel, corou ao ver as moças e desviou o olhar, pedindo desculpas. Chamou Camus, era hora de ir embora. Desapontado, puxou a camisa do jovem artista, se recusando a ir. Se desmanchava em lágrimas, o que era estranho, nunca o vira se afetar daquele modo. Sem jeito, o rapaz tentava ampará-lo, dizendo que podia vir vê-los até que o circo fosse embora da cidade.

Embora. A menção da palavra o fez se desesperar ainda mais, se agarrando no pescoço dele. O padre perdeu a paciência e praticamente o arrancou dos seus braços. Viu desolado o levarem esperneando e erguendo seus bracinhos para ele.

Com umas palmadas, o fizeram se juntar as outras crianças, passando-lhe um sermão sobre o fato de ter se separado dos demais. Esfregava as pálpebras, enxugando as lágrimas e borrando a maquiagem recém feita.

No orfanato, um noviço tirava suas roupas e passava a camisola pela sua cabeça. Ainda fungava e fazia beicinho. Haviam lavado seu rosto, tirando a máscara por completo. Mesmo assim, parecia mais uma boneca, imóvel, deixando-se ser manipulada. Quando terminou de trocá-lo, pôs as mãos sobre os ombrinhos, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Mas que coisa feia, chorando no meio de toda aquela gente. Você não é disso, Camus. Nunca foi. - suspirou - Amanhã um lindo casal vai te levar para uma casa de verdade, já imaginou se eles o vissem esperneando daquele jeito?

- Não me importo...

- Ah, se importa sim.

Passou as mãos por debaixo dos seus braços, levantando-o e deitando na cama, para então cobri-lo. Afastou a franja farta da testa lisa, depositando um beijo. Camus permaneceu de olhos abertos, vendo o noviço sair do dormitório, todos os garotos ali dormiam, cansados com toda a agitação do dia.

Não tinha um pingo de sono. Haviam lhe tirado de lá, do único lugar onde se sentira bem em toda sua curta vida. Como ousavam? O padre havia dito que lar era onde nos sentíamos felizes. Se a sensação que tivera olhando-os no alto fosse felicidade, ali era seu lar. Não se sentira assim com aqueles dois adultos de manhã, não sentira nada, como era com todas as coisas que fazia, via ou ouvia.

Claro que não teriam problemas em cuidar dele, nem o sentiriam. Ficaria num canto, quieto, aceitando tudo que mandavam sem pestanejar, movendo-se como uma marionete sem vida. Não era assim naquele orfanato? Não era por isso que era adorado? Era hora de se revoltar, pela primeira vez queria algo, e conseguiria isso.

Sua cama ficava do lado da imensa janela, que era um retângulo alongado, com um arco em cima. As pesadas cortinas escuras estavam abertas, o quarto era iluminado pela lua cheia. Estava sem sono, agitado demais. Tirou as cobertas de cima de si e se pôs de pé na cama, a fim de alcançar o parapeito da janela. Abriu-a, adorando o ar frio que adentrou o quarto, alguns garotos se encolheram debaixo dos cobertores, inconscientes.

Vasculhou a área do pátio coberto pelas trevas com o olhar, notou um movimento perto do portão. Um rapaz saiu de trás do muro, surgindo diante de si, acenando ao reconhecer o garoto. Não havia como identificá-lo, estava bem diferente do ser que encontrara no circo. Mas seu instinto dizia que o conhecia. Trazia uma mala grande e fez sinal para que fosse até ele.

Camus olhou meio desconfiado, mas depois fechou a janela e desceu da cama. Estava curioso por demais. Descalço, andou silenciosamente pelos corredores, todos dormiam. Abriu com todo cuidado a porta principal do orfanato, o padre só se dava ao trabalho de trancar os portões do pátio e jardins. Aproximou-se do portão, curioso com o sorriso do rapaz.

Este tirou um grampo, ou uma espécie de arame e enfiou na fechadura, remexendo. Enquanto isso, dizia a Camus no seu francês precário que ia para o circo, para sempre. Ia com ele. Contava as maravilhas do seu país natal, dos truques que ia lhe ensinar. Finalmente abrira as grades, olhou para o menino, sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

- Você quer vir comigo?

A resposta não veio, nenhuma palavra. Os grandes olhos o fitavam inexpressivos, vazios, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Após longos segundos, o menino ergueu os braços para si, levantando um pouco a barra da camisola branca. O suficiente para se entenderem, por gestos. O pegou no colo, passando as pernas pelo seu quadril. Era bem leve, como só poderia ser, uma criatura frágil que poderia se quebrar ao menor descuido. Enlaçou seu pescoço e escondeu o rosto no seu peito, sem olhar para o edifício que deixava. O jovem russo passou um braço nas costas dele, e carregou na outra uma mala grande.

Ia voltar para casa, não podia voltar par o circo, não com aquela criança junto. Iriam mandá-lo devolver aos padres, e isso não queria, uma vez que começara ia terminar o que estava fazendo. O pior era que teria de viajar clandestinamente, pular de um trem de carga. Ora, já havia feito isso antes, não vivia ele próprio fugindo? O problema era fazer o mesmo, com um menino de seis anos no colo...

Atravessou ruas desertas na calada da noite, sob a lua cheia, que testemunhava seu crime inocente. Chegaram à estação de trem pelos trilhos, procurava um vagão de carga aberto, olhava para os lados, temeroso de que alguém os visse. Camus dormia em seus braços, alheio, com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro. As pernas descobertas estavam geladas, precisava aquecê-lo urgentemente, mas primeiro precisavam de abrigo para a noite. Sorriu aliviado ao encontrar um vagão entreaberto, pulou para dentro, haviam sacas de sementes empilhadas, haveriam de servir como cama. Seria uma longa viagem, a comida que conseguira roubar era pouca, pois sua idéia de fuga fora repentina.

Repentina, mas valiosa, pensou assim que o acomodou entre suas pernas, estendendo uma manta sobre o pequeno ser que encolhia junto a si. Quem largaria uma criança linda daquelas? E ia realizar seu sonho de se tornar um atleta olímpico na sua terra, e ia criá-lo com todo amor que faltara a ele.

Mas nada era tão simples como parecia. A viagem foi terrível, Camus cansava-se facilmente e por muitas vezes ficava indiferente e emburrado, provavelmente com raiva dele por fazê-lo passar por aquela situação. Ao chegarem, ainda tiveram de andar e se virarem com caronas, até que alcançassem Moscou, a fria e comunista capital. Duas crianças perdidas na cidade coberta de gelo, fora um dia inteiro para conseguir abrigo. Não gostara do dono da pensão, o olhava de uma forma estranha, ambiciosa, sabia muito bem o que queria, quantas vezes teve de enfrentar aquilo. Dormiram, e no dia seguinte, levou Camus consigo para procurar emprego.

Conseguira um serviço numa fábrica, e sempre visitava os ginásios, mostrando suas habilidades. E não importava quanto tempo já estivessem juntos, Camus não falava nem se interessava muito pelas coisas ou por ele. Era um boneco que levava para lá e para cá, tentando agradá-lo, fazê-lo rir, mas era difícil. Se fechava numa concha, taciturno. Um dia conseguira uma entrevista com um dos melhores treinadores que havia na cidade, era um estrangeiro francês. Arrumou o menino com as melhores roupas que comprara com seu pouco dinheiro, olhava-o distraído enquanto o fazia.

No ginásio, jovens vestidos de roupas justas saltavam de camas elásticas, exercitando-se. Os enormes olhos de Camus brilharam, a mesma expressão excitada que o fascinara quando o encontrou, no circo. Deixou-o num canto, indo para a entrevista, vestido apropriadamente. Encontrou um homem maduro, parecia ter uns quarenta anos, apenas alguns fios brancos na cabeleira negra e curta. Era alto, de ombros fortes e largos, mas elegante. Tinha um olhar sério, uma voz grossa e forte, que o fez estremecer.

Mostrou curiosidade para com o menino que trouxera, mentiu que era seu irmão menor. Fez uma cara incrédula e se afastou dele, indo agachar-se na frente do menino. Não se importou em dar-lhe um sorriso ou abrandar a voz, e autoritário perguntou-lhe algo em russo. Camus apenas piscou os grandes olhos azuis confusos em resposta, olhou de esguelha para o rapaz e depois perguntou algo em francês. E o menino respondeu imediatamente, com um perfeito sotaque. Fora descoberto, estremeceu quando o homem se levantou e lhe lançou um olhar aterrador.

Mas para sua surpresa, foi aceito na equipe.

No entanto, a curiosidade que o treinador mostrava para com Camus era estranha demais. Ele não falava com ninguém, não olhava para ninguém, mas para aquele homem ele atendia. Agradava-o, e gradativamente ia perdendo seu "irmãozinho" para ele. Até que o treinador foi embora... e Camus também.

Nenhum adeus.

Numa manhã, percebeu a cama vazia, mas ainda quente, entre os vestígios da noite anterior. Esfregou os olhos, não era novidade, o treinador sempre deixava sua cama antes do amanhecer. Levantou-se para se banhar e fazer o café da manhã, e então chamar aquele por quem tinha feito tudo desde que saíra da França. Estava ansioso pelo sorrisinho doce, quando colocaria o prato de bolo na sua frente, um luxo naquela terra infértil.

Estacou.

Camus tinha as perninhas balançando sentado na cama desfeita, vestido para sair. Cantarolava uma música infantil em francês. Do seu lado, o treinador fechava uma mala de porte médio, com as coisas do menino. Estava vestido formalmente, de terno e gravata, executava a tarefa indiferente a sua surpresa e confusão.

Tomou a mala nas mãos, se dirigindo para a porta, ficando de frente para o rapaz desfeito. Encarou-o, um sorriso sarcástico insinuou-se no canto dos lábios rudes. Chamou Camus sem se virar para ele, e o menino pulou da cama, dando passos como pequenos pulinhos, balançando os braços e a cabeça.

Parou na frente do garoto mais velho, sorrindo e estreitando os olhos. Pediu que se agachasse e passou a mão na sua cabeça, cantarolando _"seja um bom menino, seja um bom menino"_ em língua francesa. Passou por ele, seguindo o homem alto. Chamou por Camus, choramingando, sentindo as lágrimas se insinuarem nos olhos. Chamou de novo.

Nenhuma resposta, nenhum som da voz infantil. Virou-se para a entrada, ninguém. Correu para a rua do jeito que estava, vendo-os se afastarem. Um homem grande demais, e um pequeno garoto.

oOo

Abriu os olhos. Descobriu-se ainda em queda, seu corpo mergulhou nas águas revoltas. Afundou mais e mais, não se moveu, não nadou para a superfície em busca de ar. Ficou inerte, deixando que uma força o puxasse para o fundo.

Era tão bom, tão silencioso, calmo... Sentia que aos poucos o ar faltava-lhe nos pulmões, enchendo-se de água. A visão estava turva, descobriu-se perdendo os sentidos. Pouco a pouco, sufocando-se.

Quando foi que tudo aquilo começara? Quando aquela dor horrível tomou-lhe seu coração, torturando-o e tornado-se algo que nunca queria ser?

Foi como se a pedra de gelo que havia em seu peito houvesse se aquecido e derretido, tomando outra forma, criando carne, sangue, que pulsasse... lentamente... até que lhe fora arrancado sem perdão. Podia vê-lo pulsando na mão de alguém, escorrendo pelos dedos longos, tingindo a pele de escarlate vivo. O segurava com cuidado, contra o peito. Não havia crueldade naquele gesto, nem um traço de maldade. Mas uma ternura.

"Você é meu..."

O vulto levou o coração pulsante aos lábios, lentamente, e o beijou, manchando a pele imaculada.

"Sempre foi meu...". A voz ecoou, seguida de uma risada característica dele, sarcástica, desafiante.

Gosto amargo na boca... sangue... o próprio sangue... Uma revolta agitou-se dentro de si, ultrajado com aquele fantasma que o assombrava. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido, não estava acontecendo!

Um toque sutil na face o fez perceber que estivera de olhos cerrados, e abriu-os pesadamente. Mas antes de fazê-lo, sentiu lábios macios comprimirem os seus, forçando-o a entreabri-los. Uma língua serpenteou no seu interior, e voltou a respirar. Sentiu o ar perdido retornar-lhe aos pulmões, num sopro fraco e contínuo.

Viu bem próximo de si um belo rosto, bronzeado e infantil, emoldurado pelos cachos compridos e vastos que flutuavam ao redor da cabeça. Macios, escuros, que teve vontade de tocar, sentir a textura que conhecia muito bem. O par de grandes olhos amendoados piscou várias vezes, encantadores e azuis. Um sorriso gentil adornou o rosto redondo, antes de presenteá-lo com mais um beijo. Doce, intenso e terno, mas não selvagem e cheio de fome como costumavam ser. Afastou-se o suficiente para perder-se nos seus olhos.

"Porque machuca tanto... Porque dói tanto... O que fez comigo?"

Não lhe respondeu, ainda que as frases fluíssem mentalmente, acreditava que ele podia ouvi-las. Apenas pegou suas mãos, enlaçando seus dedos nos seus, puxando-o insistentemente para baixo, para mais perto das profundezas do mar. Voltava a perder os sentidos, a água entrando pelas vias respiratórias, afundando. Conseguia apenas focalizar o ser na sua frente, sorridente, e bastava para si. Conduzindo-o para o silêncio...

Para o fim... O seu fim.

E aceitou-o submisso.

"Você é meu..."

Era sua morte.

* * *

CONTINUA...

**Novembro/2002**

_De novo a paralisia do amor toma conta de mim,  
Esta coisa doce-amarga, irresistível, insinuante _

_Safo_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Tempestade **

**Capítulo 1**

O corpo deitado na sua frente ainda parecia tão fresco, tão vivo. Tocou o braço... Gelado. A pele fria, mas ainda possuía a cor perfeita. Os lábios rosados estavam entreabertos, mas não saía ar deles. Os olhos cuidadosamente cerrados, que pareciam apenas guardar um sono tranqüilo. Os cabelos escuros e longos espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro, formando um manto de seda, tão brilhante com os reflexos da chama da vela ao lado da cama. Pegou uma mecha hesitante, incrédulo de que aquilo fosse verdade.

Sentiu a textura macia entre os dedos, puxando a mecha um pouco, como costumava fazer, para depois ouvir um fingido "ai" e seu riso gostoso, a voz vibrante para seus ouvidos. Nada, nenhum som, nenhuma reação, nenhum sorriso. Duas grossas lágrimas afloraram de seus olhos imensos e desceu em dois filetes pelo rosto pueril, indo cair no rosto plácido. Um soluço precedeu uma série, e logo se jogava na cama de lençóis brancos, abraçando o corpo esguio. Pares de mãos tentaram afastá-lo rudemente.

- Por favor, Milo!

- Me larga! Vai embora!

Livrou-se dos braços de ferro, voltando a abraçar o corpo que há algum tempo perdera o calor aconchegante. Enterrou a cabeça no peito, desatando a chorar. O coração já não batia, o peito não mais arfava, a mão já não mais o afagava. O ódio cresceu no seu âmago, sentindo o olhar de toda aquela gente naquele quarto mortuário sobre si, balançando as cabeças em volta da cama, vendo-o perder a única coisa que ainda possuía naquele mundo.

- Venha, Milo. Já chega!

- Não!

Apesar dos seus protestos, o tiraram de cima da cama, levando-o para fora do quarto, ainda se debatendo e gritando. Um forte tapa no seu rosto molhado o fez parar e levar a mão até a área atingida, mirando seu agressor. Um homem de estatura alta e porte altivo, seu rosto, ainda que bonito, o assustava. Já o vira antes, mas não tão de perto quanto agora. Com uma mão em suas costas, o empurrou gentilmente para fora da casa.

oOo

Encolhido em um canto do aposento, sentado no chão frio, com as costas apoiadas na parede de madeira, olhava o prato intocado na sua frente. Com um olhar vidrado, não tinha vontade alguma de comer. Seu estômago se revirava pela ânsia que sentia, um nó na garganta causado pela mágoa que ainda tomava seu peito. Lambeu os lábios secos, para umedecê-los, o gosto salgado deixado pelas lágrimas que aquela altura já não mais desciam pelas faces por terem se esgotado completamente.

Um par de olhos surgiu na escuridão, de uma das camas que se espalhavam pelo quarto rústico. Uma mãozinha saiu de dentro do cobertor, fazendo um gesto de convite para que se deitasse junto com eles, acompanhado de um sorriso gentil. Milo virou o rosto rudemente para o outro lado, deixando o garoto magoado com sua atitude e voltar a fechar os olhos e a se cobrir. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, maldito orgulho. Só o faria morrer de frio naquele maldito lugar. Levou uma colherada da comida insossa para a boca, fez uma careta, gelada. Empurrou o prato para o lado, encontrando uma muda de roupas.

Desdobrou o que parecia ser uma túnica branca, havia com ela um cinturão de couro marrom, para prendê-la na cintura, e também um par de sapatos de couro também macios. Olhou as suas próprias vestimentas, sujas e incômodas. As tirou e vestiu a túnica, que ia até o meio das suas coxas. Era um tanto curta demais, mas ao menos estava limpa. Encostou-se de novo na parede, suspirando profundamente, o sono vencendo suas forças. Um delicioso cansaço tomou seu corpo, mergulhando num mar de sonhos e lembranças, onde nada daquilo havia acontecido.

Sentiu o calor do sol contra suas faces, a água do mar bater em ondas pequenas nas suas canelas, refrescando-o. A areia embaixo de seus pés afundava quando andava sobre ela, com um graveto desenhava, rindo consigo mesmo. Até que uma mulher alta e bela o erguia pelos braços, colocando cada perna sua em volta de sua cintura estreita e carregando-o de volta para casa, a voz cantada dizendo sem parar que não deveria andar sozinho pela praia. A bronca era sempre precedida de uma enxurrada de beijos no seu rosto redondo, fazendo-o rir sem parar e se contorcer.

Havia um cheiro forte de peixe, os pescadores voltavam para a baía com seus barcos carregados. Entraram numa casinha simples, as paredes já deterioradas pela maresia, mas viviam bem ali, apenas os dois. Ela trabalhava em um bar onde servia os marinheiros e pescadores. Moravam ao lado, por cortesia da dona do lugar.

A mulher colocou-o na cama, indo olhar-se no espelho, colhendo os cabelos compridos e prendendo-os num coque acima da cabeça. Herdara dela os cabelos macios e escuros, cheios de cachos generosos que emolduravam o rosto bronzeado. Os dela desciam até a cintura fina, seus membros eram longos e delicados, completados pela graça de seu andar. Os lábios carnudos chamavam a atenção, assim como o colo farto que saltava dos decotes dos vestidos. Apesar da aparência frágil e a pouca idade, era sensual e possuía um sangue latino, que lhe esquentava as veias toda vez que se enfurecia. Quando acontecia, seu peito arfava e seu rosto tornava-se rubro, tornado-a mais bonita, ainda que assustadora. Outras vezes era encantadora, pegando-o de repente no colo e enchendo-o de beijos, apertando-o contra os seios quentes, repetindo várias vezes o quanto o amava.

Havia vezes em que a via se pintar excessivamente, escondendo sua beleza natural, tornando-se algo inumano. Perfumava-se, prendia os cachos e punha um vestido diferente dos que costumava usar, mais apertado e vermelho, aderindo às curvas. O colocava para dormir, rezando juntos, para depois cobri-lo com o cobertor. E ia embora, ficava fora a noite inteira. Então acordava e a encontrava com a fantasia desfeita, cabelos em desalinho, sentada na cozinha, e grossas lágrimas manchando a pintura dos olhos e escorrendo negras pelas faces. Em cima da mesa um copo de leite e notas de dinheiro amassadas. Olhava-o parado na porta, pequeno e hesitante. E sorria chamando-o para si, num aperto tão forte, como se pudesse perdê-lo a qualquer instante.

E foi em uma dessas noites em que acordou sobressaltado, ouvindo várias vozes vindas do quarto dela. Parou sonolento na porta aberta, vendo um homem alto colocá-la com cuidado na cama. A dona daquela casa também estava lá, uma velha, que o mirou com desprezo. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, desviou o olhar deles e foi andando até o leito. Ali estava ela, imóvel, com uma enorme mancha vermelha sobre o colo e o tórax. Tocou-a, manchando sua mãozinha. Aquela não era sua mãe. Aquele corpo era frio, e sua mãe era quente como a areia sob o sol! Foi então que se agitou e foi tirado à força do quarto sombrio.

Mandaram que se sentasse numa cadeira na cozinha, o homem falava com a velha e mais um homem. Dos bolsos tirou algumas notas de dinheiro, depositando na mão enrugada da senhora, que sorriu satisfeita. A expressão do homem continuava impassível, quando o olhou e com uma mão segurou seu queixo e o fez erguer o rosto molhado. O homem do seu lado, um pescador da região, riu baixinho.

- Tão bonito quanto sua mãe, não acha chefe?

- Hunf! Tomara que tenha herdado também o gênio selvagem e não sua burrice, ou não terá valido a pena levá-lo daqui. – A voz soou grave – Porque foi fazer aquilo, Helen?

A última frase foi dita num tom baixo e dolorido, apenas para si mesmo, mas mesmo assim o garoto ouviu e arregalou os olhos. Notou o olhar ansioso que lhe lançou e fechou a cara, pegando sua mãozinha e o arrastando para fora da casa. Obrigou-o a entrar no carro contra sua vontade, e quando o veículo partiu, colou a face no vidro, vendo pela última vez as janelas acesas de sua casa.

Acordou ao sentir a luz bater em seu rosto, piscou várias vezes até que sua visão deixasse de ficar embaçada. Crianças de sua idade e mais velhas saíam de suas camas, trocando suas roupas, espreguiçando-se e conversando entre si. Pares de olhos miravam o garoto de apenas seis anos encolhido na parede, esfregando os olhos. Alguém se postou na sua frente, assustando-o. O menino riu, exibindo buracos entre os dentes pequenos, indicando dentes de leite que caíram para dar lugar aos definitivos. Ofereceu sua mão, erguendo-o, era um pouco mais alto que ele e estava vestido da mesma forma. Uma grande agitação tomava conta daquele aposento, seguiu-os para fora. O homem que o trouxera na noite anterior vestia agora uma armadura reluzente, dourada. Seus olhos imensos brilharam ao ver aquela beleza toda, o sol refletia no metal, cegando-o.

oOo

Demorou um pouco para entender o que se passava, mas no fim estava tão excitado com o que lhe fora mostrado, que por um momento esquecera-se do que passara para chegar ali. Não conhecia muitas outras crianças antes, mas ali elas eram alegres e frequentemente brincavam entre uma aula e outra. Órfãs como ele, esqueciam-se do mundo lá fora, presos num campo. Tinham aulas em salas e treinamentos em ar livre, gostava desse último e se saía bem. Sentia o sangue ferver e uma grande excitação ao atacar, arrebentar pedras ou até mesmo avançar sem piedade nos seus amigos. O mestre sorria-lhe orgulhoso, e lhe devolvia o sorriso, ambicioso, vendo a armadura dourada cintilar.

Os anos passaram e ia ganhando altura e massa muscular, ainda que seu rosto permanecesse infantil e seus membros continuassem graciosos. Cada vez mais perspicaz e forte, os golpes furiosos aplicados com grande precisão e rapidez, assustando até os mais velhos com suas habilidades. A verdade era que a mágoa pela morte da mãe cultivara no seu coração um grande ódio, que crescera e que colocava em seus ataques.

Havia um garoto que estava no seu mesmo nível, ou era o que parecia nas lutas que o mestre organizava entre os dois, a fim de avaliar seus poderes. Seu nome era Albiore, e pegara amizade fácil com ele, assim como vários garotos da ilha. Acreditava que era o único que suportava seus golpes cheios de fúria, com seu rosto plácido e calmo. Mal parecia um cavaleiro, tamanha a paciência e afinco com a qual se dedicava aos estudos de classe. Segundo o mestre, era com ele que ia disputar a posse da armadura de prata. Quando foi avisado da luta, estava em seus aposentos, de frente para a mesa onde o mestre estava sentado. Disse suas qualidades e defeitos, e os de seu adversário, dando alguns conselhos. Sorriu-lhe, Milo deu de ombros e virou-se para sair.

Não foi simplesmente uma luta justa e de iguais, podia-se dizer que fora árdua para os dois rapazes, mas Milo parecia ser mais forte e resistente que Albiore. O rapaz loiro não acreditava no que via na sua frente, ele caído ao chão, com vários cortes no peito, braços e o pior abaixo das costelas, ofegava e mal se agüentava em pé de tanta dor, e Milo na sua frente, em pé, como se seus golpes sangrando em todo o seu corpo como se não lhe fizessem nem cócegas. A expressão cruel no rosto, o sorriso maldoso nos lábios, lambendo o filete de sangue no canto dos lábios. Mal reconhecia o companheiro, nada havia do garoto sorridente que conhecia. Nos seus olhos lia que poderia matá-lo se quisesse, e que nada o impediria.

O mestre percebeu logo e deu por encerrada a luta. Milo endireitou sua postura, virando-lhe as costas. Dois garotos vieram ajudar Albiore a se levantar, e sentiu-se ultrajado por perder. A armadura de prata era de Milo, anunciavam sua vitória, mas este interrompeu.

- Não é a armadura de Prata que tenciono ter, Albiore a merece, ele foi tão bom quanto eu nessa luta...

- Hã? – Albiore parou estupefato.

- Está dizendo que vai ceder seu prêmio para Albiore? - o mestre também estava incrédulo.

Aquilo não era do feitio de Milo, havia coisa atrás desse pedido. E estava certo, o mestre confirmou seu pressentimento assim que o garoto grego soltou uma risada sarcástica e apontou-lhe o dedo em desafio.

- Eu quero a armadura sagrada de Escorpião.

- O quê?

- Ouviu bem, mestre. A armadura de Prata é poderosa, mas eu quero a melhor. E esta é a sua...

- Não sabe o que diz Milo! Desafiar a mim é desafiar a morte!

- Que venha a morte então! Eu não tenho medo dela!

O mestre recuou ao ver o brilho daqueles olhos. Eram idênticos. Ele e aquela menina, os olhos imensos chispavam no o rosto corado, o peito arfante, a figura graciosa pelo efeito do início da adolescência. O cabelo revolto emoldurando as faces, o suor misturando-se ao sangue. Com certeza ele era capaz de matar, como ela era. E também desafiava a própria morte... Cerrou os olhos, lembrando a jovem, e quando os abriu, foi ela que viu. Blasfemou baixo.

Levantou-se de seu trono e caminhou até Milo, ignorando as exclamações dos aprendizes. Acariciou a face do grego, estava quente. Viu-o relaxar com o toque, apoiou a mão no seu ombro, falando-lhe num sussurro, para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir.

- Ainda é muito cedo, Milo. Eu iria dar-lhe mais alguns anos, até que julgasse estar pronto para ela. Até que Athena julgasse que estaria apto para servi-la. Não é tão simples assim.

- Mas estou pronto, meu senhor! Eu sei que estou. O que eu mais quero desde que pus os pés nesse lugar é ela, mestre, e você não pode negá-la a mim!

Baixou a mão e os olhos, vencido. Não, não podia. Mas vê-lo cometer a mesma loucura o feriu, não seria capaz de atacar o garoto. Não com aquela semelhança assustadora. Uma prova! Era isso. Uma prova suficientemente árdua e difícil para seu prêmio, mas que não arriscasse sua vida. Chamou um dos aprendizes mais velhos, mandou que preparassem uma gruta. Disse-lhe no seu ouvido o que queria que fizesse nela. O garoto o olhou assustado e hesitante, mas o mestre perdeu a paciência e o mandou fazer rápido o que mandara.

- Você não tem medo da morte, não é mesmo?

- Não!

- Bom... Muito bom...

Soltou uma risada sarcástica. Depois de um tempo o levou até um buraco na terra, que levava a gruta. A entrada dela fora fechada com uma enorme pedra, e só restara aquele orifício. Acendeu uma tocha, jogando-a lá dentro, e viram milhares de escorpiões se afastarem do fogo. Os garotos exclamaram afobados, Albiore tremeu e agarrou o braço de Milo.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, porque não fica com a armadura de Prata?

- Uma vez você me disse que daria sua vida por ela, não disse, Albiore?

O loiro assentiu, Milo sorria-lhe confiante.

- E você quase a deu para mim em poucas horas atrás, merece aquela armadura. Nunca vi alguém se esforçar tanto para esse dia. – olhou para o fosso – Assim como você, daria minha vida pela armadura dourada.

- Milo...

Afastou-se, olhando altivo para o mestre. Uma ruga apareceu na sua testa alta e lisa, ele ia aceitar aquela loucura.

- Sua prova é permanecer dentro desse fosso, sem se mover. Os escorpiões ali dentro possuem um veneno capaz de matar um exército de homens. Mas você é um cavaleiro, é mais que um homem comum. Foi treinado para suportar as piores dores e ataques. Seu poder é sobrenatural. Sobrevivendo as picadas deles, você será merecedor da armadura sagrada, e então irá para o Santuário, completar seu treinamento e jurar servir a Athena.

- Quanto tempo?

- Sete noites... Sem água, nem comida. Eu falei que era arriscado. Se desistir ou morrer antes disso, terá perdido.

Sustentou seu olhar, seu lábio inferior tremeu um pouco. Mas manteve-se firme. Respirou fundo e sentou-se a beira do fosso, pronto para descer. Desapareceu dentro do buraco e Albiore precipitou-se na entrada.

- Grite se não agüentar, Milo! O tiraremos daí e o curaremos.

- Eu não irei gritar!

- É o que veremos. – o mestre resmungou entre dentes.

oOo

De fato, em seis dias e sete noites, nada se ouvia. Pensaram até que estivesse morto, Albiore implorou para que abrissem a gruta. O mestre recusou-se, relembrando que, a não ser que gritasse por ajuda, só o tirariam de lá depois do prazo. O dia chegou, e estavam certos de que enterrariam o garoto.

A pedra foi removida, algumas tochas acendidas. Avançaram gruta adentro, espantando e capturando os escorpiões que encontravam. Avistaram um vulto apoiado na parede escarpada, um som pesado de respiração aliviou-os. Estava vivo. Iluminaram a figura empertigada, de pé contra a parede, os olhos vidrados, o suor banhando todo o corpo misturado ao sangue fresco que jorrava das feridas abertas. Ofegava e tremia.

- Milo. Venha até aqui.

O garoto lentamente ergueu os olhos para o mestre, estavam vazios. Céus, o que havia feito? As pernas estavam da cor escarlate, mas se moveram, como se acordadas de uma longa fatiga. Empertigou-se, trincando os dentes. Sentia muita dor, isso podia ver. Andou firme até ele, ficando na sua frente, levantou os olhos desafiantes. Depois disso desmaiou em seus braços. O mestre o segurou contra o peito fascinado e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizado. Carregou-o no colo como uma criança, e não era disso que passava. Tinha apenas treze anos.

oOo

Segurou sua nuca com cuidado, levantando a cabeça para despejar a água fria nos lábios entreabertos. O menino inconsciente engasgou, fazendo com que o líquido transbordasse e deslizasse pelos cantos da boca. Deitou sua cabeça de novo no travesseiro, suspirando aliviado. Ainda vivia, os ungüentos e a poção agiam sobre o corpo jovem, um antibiótico comum não faria efeito em um caso como aquele. Ardia em febre, o suor molhando os lençóis brancos, as bandagens manchadas de sangue, que há algum tempo pararam de jorrar das ferroadas.

Encostou as costas no espaldar da cadeira alta ao lado do leito, apoiando o queixo nas mãos cruzadas, observando-o dali. Estavam sós, mandou que todos fossem cuidar das tarefas, enquanto cuidava ele mesmo, sozinho, de Milo. Viu-o remexer-se agitado na cama, gemendo e dizendo palavras ininteligíveis. A fronte franzida e os olhos apertados mostravam que tinha um pesadelo. Deixou a taça vazia junto com o vinho que bebia na mesa e se aproximou, sentando ao seu lado no colchão, que se afundou com seu peso.

Pegou um cacho escuro, afastando-o da testa molhada. Um longo suspiro que parecia mais um gemido seguido de um arfar do peito o fez notar o corpo adolescente esparramado na sua alcova. Eram tão parecidos, e como podia ser diferente? Tinham o mesmo sangue... Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo... Sem perceber, sua mão acariciava o pescoço macio, o dedo indo tocar o lábio inferior rubro. Sua boca seguiu seu movimento, encostando a língua logo abaixo da orelha, o gosto salgado da pele quente.

- Helen...

Milo abriu os olhos alarmados, se deparando com o rosto do mestre muito próximo de si. Num pulo afastou-o de si e desceu da cama, encolhendo-se contra a parede. Com o movimento, fez a garrafa na mesa cair e se espatifar no chão. Olhou para baixo, estava quase vazia, com apenas um resto de vinho.

Com um som de farfalhar de roupas, Milo mirou o mestre. Os olhos frios estavam injetados, a face corada, havia bebido. Sua risada soou pelo aposento, o garoto encolheu-se mais. Recuou para trás quando tentou tocá-lo mais uma vez.

- Hahaha... Acha que pode fugir de mim?

- A... A armadura! Ela é minha por direito!

- Huhuhu... Ah sim... A armadura... Acha mesmo que tem poder para usá-la? Ridículo! Assim que pôr os pés fora daqui, será morto! Agora vem aqui, vem!

- Está bêbado!

Recuou mais uma vez, vendo-o cambalear, patético.

- E você está morta!

- O... quê?

- Morta... morta...

Repetia aquelas palavras inúmeras vezes, titubeando, deixando-o cada vez mais confuso. Até que a elas se somou o nome de sua mãe. Seu sangue ferveu, ultrajado. O que aquele homem tinha com ela? Levantou-se cambaleante, apoiando-se na parede avançou mais um pouco, pôde sentir o hálito de álcool.

- A bela jovenzinha desonrada... Ainda que se deitasse com todos aqueles pescadores, para mim ela continuava sendo a virgem doce, meiga, com uma criança como ela para cuidar. Eu prometi a ela que iria cuidar de vocês dois, se fosse minha. – riu amargurado – Se recusou, friamente, zombou de mim! Aquela prostituta!

- Cala a boca!

- Mas era o que era... Uma prostituta, não havia como negar esse fato.

Cerrou o punho, não hesitaria em arrebentar sua cara por difamá-la. Mais uma palavra e não se conteria mais.

- Quer saber como ela morreu Milo? Por ganância, por ambição. Queria fazer fortuna sozinha e fugir com você daqui, e sabe como fazia? Deitava-se com homens ricos e os roubava. Ah sim, os matava antes, e com que classe e perversidade!

- Mentiroso...

- Só que o na última tentativa, calculou errado. O homem era forte demais e não adormeceu o suficiente com o veneno que colocou na sua bebida. E não percebeu que ele possuía uma arma de fogo abaixo do travesseiro e... BAM! Hahahaha!

Não, não era verdade. Ela não seria capaz... Não poderia... A via chorar nas noites que voltava para casa, e parecia tão indefesa tão frágil. Cerrou os punhos com mais força, sentindo as lágrimas escorrer por seu rosto. O mestre parou de rir, vendo uma aura dourada cercar Milo. Estremeceu, estava pronto para um ataque. Formou uma barreira em torno de si, e tinha sede de morte, aquele olhar era o mesmo que vira quando lutava com Albiore. Sentiu seu cosmos crescer e tomar o lugar. Aquilo era impossível, como poderia ter um poder daqueles?

Viu-o levantar o dedo em sua direção, juntando energia em volta da unha, que agora tinha o formato de um ferrão. Um ferrão de escorpião! Ele não podia conhecer aquele golpe!

- Agulha Escarlate!

- Milo!

O facho de luz atravessou o quarto e a barreira, perfurando o ombro esquerdo do mestre. O sangue espirrou em gotículas na parede atrás dele, e o homem caiu de joelhos, sóbrio e espantado. "Cruel, igual..." Tossiu, vendo o chão a sua frente manchar-se de vermelho. Ergueu o olhar para Milo, que continuava na mesma posição, a expressão enfurecida. Se não fosse pela barreira que fez a tempo, estaria morto. Como pôde subestimá-lo daquela forma, foi praticamente um suicídio!

Sorriu e encostou-se com dificuldade contra a cama, levantando a palma em oferecimento para Milo, o jovem o encarou confuso.

- Parabéns, Milo. A armadura encontra-se atrás dessa parede, se ela o aceitar, deve partir para o Santuário, completar suas instruções. Escreverei uma carta ao mestre Shion, avisando de sua chegada em Athenas.

- Athenas?

Acenou com a cabeça lentamente. Pediu para que o ajudasse a levantar, sentando-se à mesa. Mandou que pegasse a caixa dourada e a abrisse. Uma luz o envolveu e logo estava vestido com as peças de ouro. Sentiu um calor gostoso percorrer seu corpo.

- Parta assim que amanhecer.

Chamou um dos aprendizes, que ficou alarmado ao ver o mestre ferido, mas obedeceu de imediato suas ordens para que enviasse a carta urgente para Athenas. Logo o lugar estava cheio de cavaleiros e aprendizes, movimentando-se em volta da cama com aparatos cirúrgicos. Albiore olhou impressionado para Milo, que não lhe devolveu o olhar. Limitou a virar-se para sair. Murmurou às suas costas:

- Como pôde atacar nosso próprio mestre...

Milo parou. O loiro então o ouviu rir, balançando os ombros e jogando a cabeça para trás. E sem se virar o deixou, amedrontado.

- Céus...

* * *

CONTINUA...

**Dezembro/2002 **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Tempestade **

**Capítulo 2**

Alcançou a bela criatura, sentido seu perfume de rosas o envolverem e sua pele macia e rosada roçar na sua. Mas sua caça fora tão estabanada, que ambos rolaram pela grama fresca. Quando pararam de rolar, segurou os braços nus da bela criatura acima de si, vitorioso.

- Te peguei!

- Acho que não...

Soltou uma risada melodiosa, antes de segurar seu rosto com as mãos livres e pressionar seus lábios rosados contra os seus. O choque do beijo foi tão grande, que acabou largando-o. Rindo, Afrodite se soltou e voltou a correr, fugindo dos demais jovens cavaleiros, deixando um estático Milo ainda no chão.

- Milo! Você o deixou escapar!

Ao ouvir o grito de Aioria, recobrou-se do susto e levantou-se furioso, sacudindo a poeira do corpo. Ao longe, Afrodite lhe mostrava a língua, zombando dele. Ouviu atrás de si uma gargalhada, e virou-se nervoso, descobrindo que era Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Corou de vergonha, era a última pessoa que queria que visse seu embaraço. Pediu licença de cabeça baixa e retirou-se, ignorando o chamado dos colegas. Não queria mais brincar.

Chegara ao Santuário havia apenas três semanas, num barco simples de pescadores. Ficara pelo menos três horas na banheira, se esfregando para tirar o cheiro horrendo de peixe. Mas com a pressa que saiu da Ilha de Milos, fora a única condução que o mestre pôde lhe arranjar. Agora não importava mais esse fato. Estava ali, no Santuário de Athenas, o centro daquela cultura estranha de cavaleiros que cultuam sua religião mitológica, escondidos por eras e eras, enquanto o mundo evoluía e mudava seus valores. E era um membro da elite, da mais alta patente dos protetores da deusa da justiça.

Além dele havia mais garotos, mas nem todos os cavaleiros estavam presentes. Logo que pisara em terra, fora apresentado aos seus mentores, ou melhor, a três cavaleiros de ouro mais velhos, ainda que bastante jovens para qualquer responsabilidade. O irmão de Aioria de Leão, Aioros de Sagitário, que parecia ter um senso de justiça maior que os outros dois. Shura de Capricórnio lhe parecia mais sério e impaciente, e Saga de Gêmeos com certeza era o único com quem simpatizara. Tinha bom humor, não os repreendia, possuidor de um sorriso gentil que desarmava qualquer fúria, e o único que satisfazia seus caprichos. No entanto sabia que não devia subestimá-lo pela sua bondade, percebia-se nele um cosmos surpreendente.

E esse mesmo cavaleiro que tanto admirava veio atrás dele, segurando gentilmente seu braço, pedindo desculpas. Mas ainda tinha um ar divertido no sorriso, que o fez ficar mais chateado ainda. Cruzou ou braços e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, Milo...

- Hunf!

Balançou levemente a cabeça, suspirando. Colocando as mãos nos ombros do menino, o fez virar para si. Sua voz era baixa e suave.

- Ficou assim porque Afrodite parece uma garota, não é?

Milo levantou o rosto de súbito, ruborizando mais ainda. Peixes seria uma mulher perfeita, linda, não fosse pelo fato de ter nascido homem. Mas isso não justificava a atitude que tomava, confundindo os outros com sua androginia ao seu bel prazer. Quem ele pensava que era para constrangê-lo daquela forma?

- Não fique bravo com Afrodite, foi só um beijo de brincadeira.

- Uma brincadeira de mau gosto! Eu... Ele... Somos garotos!

A expressão se Saga tornou-se pesarosa, um longo suspiro precedeu um afago na cabeça de Milo. O fez virar para onde os garotos ainda continuavam a brincar, não pareciam tomar conta de seu ultraje.

- Ainda tem muito que aprender, pelo visto. Não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se ele fora treinado para seduzir e agir como uma garota.

- Mas porque treinariam um cavaleiro para isso? Não somos treinados para lutar?

- Confundir inimigos, Milo. Enfraquecê-los, ou dominá-los. Se souber usar seu corpo, pode até dominar uma nação inteira, como Cleópatra.

- Vo-você diz... Dormir com homens de poder? Mas ele é um garoto, não uma mulher!

- Na verdade, não faz muita diferença, Milo.

Os braços do cavaleiro de Gêmeos envolveram os ombros estreitos de Escorpião, e enquanto uma mão continuava a afagar os cachos escuros, a outra acariciava o pescoço do jovem, indo em direção ao peito pouco exposto pela camisa de algodão. Estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente de Saga contra sua orelha, tão perto, que pôde sentir o toque leve dos lábios.

- Não há quem resista a uma pele macia, membros delicados e uma boca receptiva... Desejo não precisa ter sexo, tampouco o amor.

Antes que Milo pudesse replicar, um som de rodas de carro os interrompeu. Saga endireitou-se e olhou para o além dos garotos. Um carro preto luxuoso reduzia a velocidade, parando a alguns metros deles. "Um carro?", Escorpião estranhou o fato de aquele veículo estar ali, uma vez que nas três semanas de estadia não vira um carro sequer. Olhou para Gêmeos, que não parecia estar surpreso.

Dirigiu-se até o carro e acenou para que o seguisse. Curiosos, os garotos rodearam o carro, tentando ver através dos vidros escuros. O motorista, de terno preto e óculos escuros, saltou e cumprimentou formalmente Saga, e então foi abrir uma das portas traseiras. Teve a impressão de que dois principezinhos saíam de lá de dentro, protegendo os olhos do sol forte.

Um deles usava uma espécie de túnica longa branca, com um manto vermelho enrolado em volta dos ombros. Fios dourados e lisos desciam até o meio das costas, e em cima dos grandes olhos azuis, no meio da testa, um pequeno ponto negro. O outro se vestia elegantemente, com uma calça azul marinho e uma camisa branca abotoada até o pescoço, carregava num dos braços um casaco imenso de pele branco. E o cabelo deste era bem escuro, quase negro, mas azulado, o que tornava sua pele mais pálida ainda e destacava os olhos azuis. Estava morrendo de calor, podia-se ver o suor em seu rosto plácido, grudando alguns fios de cabelo e no colarinho um tanto úmido. O primeiro chamava-se Shaka, vindo da Índia, o segundo era Camus, vindo da Sibéria, e logo percebeu porque o garoto se abanava tanto.

Duas urnas de ouro estavam aos seus pés, facilmente reconhecidas como as caixas que guardavam as armaduras de Virgem e de Aquário. Mais duas crianças, eram tão jovens quanto eles. Como o anfitrião, Saga apresentou cada cavaleiro presente, ele parecia aos olhos de Milo muito importante nesses momentos. Depois pediu que ele e Aioria os ajudassem com as malas dos dois rapazes. Quando foi pegar a alça da mala, Camus pegou ao mesmo tempo nela. Encararam-se meio confusos, e então Milo sorriu. O russo não devia ter entendido direito, talvez não falasse grego. Apontou para a mala, indicando que ia levá-la. E foi a vez de Camus sorrir.

- Não precisa. Eu mesmo levo.

- Mestre Saga mandou que eu levasse, pode deixar.

- Não é necessário.

- Mas eu preciso...

- Não, não...

- ESCUTA! VAI ME DEIXAR LEVAR OU NÃO?

Camus largou a mala no mesmo instante, Milo a jogou nas costas, seguindo Gêmeos e assobiando. "Para onde o senhor me mandou mestre?", Camus murmurou, balançou a cabeça e pôs a urna nas costas, indo atrás dos quatro. Enquanto andavam, o grego olhava para trás de esguelha, observando o novo cavaleiro passar o dedo no colarinho, tentando afrouxá-lo sem desabotoar. Olhava ao redor, atento a arquitetura antiga. Sem querer encontrou seu olhar, e sorriu gentil. Distraído, Escorpião tropeçou.

Camus revirou os olhos para cima e murmurou algo na sua língua, que o grego não entendeu, mas não gostou nada do tom que o estrangeiro usou. Saga os deixou nos aposentos reservados no Templo principal, o quarto tornou-se pequeno com a quantidade de cavaleiros curiosos que os rodearam. Shaka girou sobre os próprios pés, olhando fascinado para cima. O teto era alto e possuía afrescos retratando um Apolo renascentista cercado de anjos, não estava acostumado a luxos como aquele quarto. Assustou-se quando Aioria encostou o dedo na sua testa, mais precisamente na pequena pinta no centro dela.

- Porque você tem isso?

- Os monges da minha ordem usam...

- Monge? Você não é um monge. – Máscara da Morte replicou incrédulo – Que eu saiba os monges budistas raspam seus cabelos.

- Eu fui criado na religião budista, mas com fim de me tornar um cavaleiro, não um monge.

A voz de Shaka era calma e confortadora, e não se incomodou com a proximidade de Aioria, analisando suas vestes. Milo encostado na porta de braços cruzados olhou de soslaio para Camus, que tirava suas coisas da mala. Viu Afrodite sentar na cama pegando o tal casaco de pele nas mãos, colocando-o contra a face para sentir a maciez dos pêlos brancos.

- É de verdade?

Apenas acenou, confirmando. Do outro lado, Virgem exclamou irritado.

- Isso é um assassinato, pobre animal!

- Eu entendo seu horror Shaka, mas onde eu vivo os recursos e o dinheiro não chega. O frio é mortal, então temos de nos virarmos como podemos para nos manter vivos.

- E porque trouxe essa veste bizarra?

- Seu sotaque não é russo.

O grego à porta interrompeu-os, estreitando os olhos ao encarar Camus.

- Sou francês e meu mestre também. Vivi seis anos na Sibéria. Mas não perdi o sotaque da minha terra mãe.

Enquanto falava, Milo abriu um dos armários, tirando uma muda de roupa, que jogou displicente para Aquário. Apontou para a sua mala aberta.

- Essas roupas podem proteger do frio, mas não do calor que faz aqui.

Abriu a porta e se retirou, antes de ouvir o agradecimento do francês. Este olhou sem entender para Afrodite, que continuava sentado na cama, com o casaco nas mãos. Ergueu os ombros.

- Ele é sempre rabugento?

- Não. Milo é sempre divertido e descontraído. Mas acho que acordou de mau humor hoje...

"Que importa? Também não sou flor que se cheire, afinal."

oOo

Como num labirinto, cheio de portas e passagens. Corredores que não acabavam mais, e que davam para mais e mais salões. Para onde ficavam os quartos mesmo? As colunas e paredes eram iguais, brancas e lisas, assim não sabia por onde viera. Encolheu seus ombros, o jeito era andar, uma hora encontraria o caminho de volta. Estacou ao sentir uma mão tocar seu ombro, e num reflexo, agarrou o braço atrás de si e passou a pessoa por cima da cabeça, arremessando-a no chão. Ouviu-o gemer e blasfemar alto, e agachou-se para ver quem era, estava muito escuro.

Recuou quando viu os dois olhos brilhantes se estreitarem, era o garoto grego que havia carregado sua mala. Murmurando pedidos de desculpas, o ajudou a se levantar. Milo pôs as mãos na cintura, olhando-o bem de perto, parecia bem nervoso.

- O que faz andando a essa hora da madrugada pelo Templo?

- Ora... – cruzou os braços, sem se abalar – e o que você faz aqui?

- Eu tenho insônia... Ou pelo menos descobri que tinha.

- Pois então. Estou sem sono.

Virou-se e saiu andando, Milo o seguiu.

- Ei! Onde pensa que vai?

- Explorar...

- O que acha que vai encontrar por aí? O mestre não gosta muito que andemos pelo Templo sem permissão ou sem a companhia de um dos cavaleiros mais velhos.

- E que perigo poderia ter para nós?

- Bom... Tem razão, afinal somos os homens mais fortes da ordem de cavaleiros. Mas ele ainda acha que somos crianças, ou talvez não queira que descubramos coisas e...

Enquanto falava, Camus sumia pelas inúmeras portas do corredor. "Ótimo, o desgraçado me deixou falando sozinho", vasculhou o lugar, nenhum sinal do francês. Bufou de raiva, "tomara que se perca!". Voltou para o quarto.

Distraído, a certa altura o francês parou e virou para trás, se descobrindo sozinho. Será que voltava para achar o garoto?

Tentou refazer o caminho, mas acabou entrando por corredores que não tinha visto antes. E se entrasse por aquelas duas portas imensas? As empurrou com as duas mãos, eram bem pesadas, abrindo apenas uma fresta para que pudesse entrar. Armários grandes tomavam toda a sala e todas as paredes altas, até o teto, cheias de livros. Uma mesa longa se encontrava no meio dela. Supôs ser a biblioteca daquele Templo. Sorriu satisfeito, era um belo achado para um novato perdido.

Aproximou-se da mesa, inclinando-se pala ler os livros que se espalhavam por ela abertos. Também havia pergaminhos abertos um em cima dos outros e alguns enrolados. Surpreendeu-se, pareciam muito antigos, tocou em um deles, sentindo a textura. Tinha apenas algumas linhas escritas em grego arcaico, do lado viu uma pena com a ponta manchada de preto. Alguém escrevia naquele pergaminho.

- Quem está aí?

Camus se afastou da mesa num pulo, o coração saltando dentro do peito. A tal voz repetiu a pergunta, e não soube por que, não respondeu. Recuou mais alguns passos, até bater as costas na porta. Viu uma cabeça de cachos azulados aparecer de trás de uma estante. O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas, saindo de trás dali, olhando para o garoto que estava encolhido na porta. Avançou e contornou a mesa, em passos leves e felinos, o olhar fixo na figura hesitante. Ficou de frente para ele, com uma expressão enigmática. Encolheu mais os ombros e olhou para cima, encontrando aqueles olhos azuis.

- Perdão. Eu sei que não devia ter saído do quarto sem sua permissão.

Camus baixara a cabeça e sua voz soara trêmula e carregada de culpa, esperando uma reprovação vinda de Gêmeos. O cavaleiro mais velho piscou várias vezes, confuso, abrindo a boca e a fechando em seguida, sem emitir som algum. Então passou a mão no cabelo, molhando os lábios, antes de esboçar um sorriso. E, ao invés de uma bronca, recebeu um afago na cabeça, acompanhado de um riso divertido. Levantou os olhos, assustado, o rosto acima de si estava diferente de segundos atrás, mais bonito, cheio de frescor. Quase sentiu vontade de rir junto.

- Diga, gosta de livros?

O garoto acenou energicamente. Puxou uma cadeira para que sentasse, aceitando obediente, enquanto se sentava do seu lado, bem próximo. Pegou um livro aberto, mostrando seu conteúdo. Foi explicando cada parte da biblioteca, contando coisas sobre o Santuário. Camus ouvia atento, com a cabeça deitada nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Mostrou-se bastante curioso e inteligente, agradando-o. A certa altura, o viu colocar a mão na boca e bocejar. Estava falando demais, e o menino precisava dormir. Este concordou e desceu da cadeira, se arrastando até a porta. Parou e se virou, envergonhado.

- Eu... Acho me perdi.

O outro segurou o riso, se levantando e o levando até os quartos. Mesmo na escuridão, Camus pode ver que Milo ainda estava acordado, sentado na sua cama, com os joelhos dobrados contra o corpo. Seus olhos brilharam no escuro ao encará-lo, então virou seu rosto para outro lado. "Ele não gosta de mim...", pensou ao deitar-se na própria cama.

oOo

Ao entrar no primeiro corredor, deu de cara com sua própria imagem, porém mais sombria. Retesou o corpo notando a reprovação em seu rosto, mas logo adquiriu uma postura desafiadora contra a atitude do irmão. Rudemente, Saga agarrou seu braço e o puxou para um salão longe dali, trancando a porta com chave. A luz foi acesa, então a figura jovem de seu irmão iluminou-se, junto com seus olhos faiscantes.

Sua cópia deu de ombros, jogando-se cansado numa poltrona próxima prevendo quais seriam as palavras dele. Na voz de Gêmeos podia-se notar que tentava controlar a raiva.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Vi você sair com Camus da biblioteca, está maluco?

- Acredite, foi sem querer. O garoto entrou ali e... Droga, Saga! Ninguém aparece naquela biblioteca a essa hora da noite!

- Isso não devia ter acontecido.

Andava pelo aposento, visivelmente preocupado. Foi andando até ficar atrás da poltrona. Kanon murmurou consigo mesmo:

- Eu gostei dele. Então seu nome é Camus.

Saga parou, alarmado.

- Uma companhia muito agradável.

- A minha não é suficiente, Kanon? – sua voz soou magoada.

- A sua é única, meu irmão. Mas estamos a maior parte do tempo separado um do outro, e como tenho que me manter escondido. É tão solitário.

- Kanon.

- Por favor, Saga.

O cavaleiro olhou para fora da janela, ao longe pequenos pontos de luz forravam o horizonte negro. Kanon se levantou e caminhou até o irmão, de cabeça baixa.

- Só pode haver um portador da armadura de ouro de Gêmeos.

- Eu sei. Mas nós dois somos apenas um, Saga. Se você morrer, eu também morro.

Abraçou o irmão com ternura, e a discussão foi encerrada com um beijo doce.

oOo

Chegou sonolento no salão do trono, não pregara o olho a noite inteira, como vinha acontecendo desde que chegara da Ilha de Milos. Se continuasse assim, acabaria antes de qualquer prova que lhe mandassem. Mas o pior da noite anterior fora ser abandonado pelo francês no meio do escuro, e depois vê-lo voltar acompanhado de Saga. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

Ora, e lá estava seu pequeno príncipe estrangeiro, bem descansado, podia-se ver pela face lívida e perfeita. Manteve-se carrancudo, então o viu virar seu rosto e sorrir em sua direção. Apesar de sua surpresa, decidiu continuar com a cara fechada. Percebeu alguém atrás de si e se virou, Saga olhava sorridente para o grupo mais a frente e depois sorriu para Milo, apertando gentilmente seu ombro. Ah, a atenção era para Gêmeos, como pôde se enganar.

Andou raivoso em direção a eles, se jogando do lado de Camus, com tanta fúria, que interrompeu a conversa animada. O francês o olhou hesitante, Milo devolveu mostrando a língua. O outro franziu a testa, sem entender. Mas logo Aioria continuou a falar, quebrando o clima desagradável criado pelo Escorpião.

Ergueram-se assim que o grande Mestre Shion adentrou o salão, enchendo o lugar com seu cosmos grandioso, e ele nem havia mostrado um terço de seu poder. Todos sentiram sua majestade, digna de um deus do Olimpo, mas era o sacerdote da ordem de Athena, e a ela deveria servir com seu poder. Abaixaram as cabeças quando atravessou o salão, indo sentar-se no trono acima do altar. Olhou orgulhoso para aquelas crianças, pois não passavam disso. Mesmo os servidores mais velhos ali dentro eram jovens demais para o mundo.

No entanto estava pesaroso. Eles perderam suas infâncias para tomarem para si a maior das responsabilidades, pensava se deveria ser assim. Questionava se a deusa estava certa ao escolher seus destinos tão cedo, mas sabia que poderia ser severamente punido se duvidasse de suas decisões divinas. O importante era que todas as armaduras estavam reunidas novamente, ainda que o portador da armadura de Libra houvesse se exilado na China, a sua veste dourada estava guardada na Casa Zodiacal.

Pensou com amargura no antigo companheiro de lutas, e nos outros, que morreram ou abandonaram a deusa, e nos que se rebelaram contra ela. Haveria sempre os covardes e os traidores entre eles, não importava se agora eram cheios de vida e tão inocentes, confiando cegamente nos ensinamentos de seus mestres. Percorreu cada jovem com o olhar sob a máscara negra, sua juventude e beleza estavam perdidas para sempre, trancafiadas no passado.

Fitou Mu, ainda silencioso. Desejava que fossem eternamente inocentes e felizes, que nenhuma ameaça jogasse uns contra os outros. Suspirou intimamente, um desejo impossível.

Dispensou-os depois das instruções e das boas vindas. Sempre gentil, mas firme nas regras do Santuário. Deixou o resto nas mãos dos três cavaleiros mais experientes do grupo. O almoço servido no Templo foi bem vindo, generoso e regado a vinho. Os garotos ficaram extasiados ao verem a mesa tão variada e a bebida proibida aos seus lábios até então, acomodaram-se ruidosamente, pegando espantados nos talheres de prata e na porcelana fina.

Camus sentou-se calmamente nas cadeiras das pontas, surpreendendo-se com o afobado rapaz grego que tomou o assento ao seu lado, antes que Afrodite o fizesse. O menino andrógino ficou nervoso, mas sentou-se no lugar vazio do outro lado, conformado. Na hora da sobremesa, percebeu que Milo observava-o levar a colher ao doce e trazê-la até a boca, lambendo os lábios. Sentiu-se incomodado com a situação, no entanto não o encarou, temendo receber outra afronta.

Ouviu a risada afeminada de Afrodite e um puxão na sua camisa, virou-se para o cavaleiro de Peixes, que se aproximou intimamente para falar-lhe ao ouvido. Milo ficou curioso, ainda mais porque era impossível ouvir qualquer coisa com aquela barulheira toda que faziam ali.

- Acho que ele gostou de você.

Soltou mais uma risadinha faceira e viu Camus enrubescer e piscar os olhos, por fim se encolhendo na cadeira. Escorpião não gostou nada da reação do francês, o que aquela imitação de garota tinha dito dele? Sem pensar, partiu para cima de Afrodite, agarrando o colarinho da sua camisa, não notando que praticamente montava em cima do outro. Shura os separou prontamente, e Camus pôde respirar.

Uma tarde cheia de atividades se seguiu, e um jantar igualmente generoso. Apesar de todos já serem instruídos, e, pela própria da propriedade das armaduras, possuírem habilidades de alcançar o sétimo sentido, deviam ser educados, e sempre treinados ao extremo. O mundo não se restringia ao Santuário, portanto deveriam ser lecionados como todo jovem da sua idade.

Camus estava ansioso para retornar a biblioteca, agora já sabia bem o caminho, para devorar e descobrir cada livro existente. Mas estava tão cansado de novidades, que deixaria para o dia seguinte. Talvez Saga pudesse estar lá de novo, para contar mais histórias. Foi com alívio que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro macio, o corpo esgotado relaxando aos poucos. Poderiam ocupar suas Casas Zodiacais como Aioros, Shura e Saga quando atingissem a maturidade, por enquanto tinham de dormir no Templo juntos, nos mesmos aposentos.

Virou-se na cama, ainda com os olhos sonolentos entreabertos. Todos dormiam tranqüilamente, menos um. Milo estava na mesma posição da noite anterior, agarrado aos joelhos e balançando o corpo levemente. Lembrou-se do comentário de Afrodite na hora do almoço, apertou o travesseiro. Se era verdade que estava gostando dele, porque o tratava tão mal? Aquilo não tinha lógica alguma.

Cerrou os olhos com força, e quando os abriu, após alguns minutos, o viu de pé ao lado de sua cama. Não falou nada, e ficaram olhando um para o outro por um bom tempo, no escuro. A luz da lua iluminava uma das faces de Milo.

- Não consigo dormir...

Esfregando os olhos, sentou-se no colchão macio, afastando-se um pouco, deixando um espaço vazio. Prontamente, o grego ocupou o espaço, deitando-se. Camus o mirou, entre sonolento e confuso, ainda sentado. Suspirando, Milo o puxou para baixo, obrigando-o a deitar-se também. "Tem medo do escuro? De ficar sozinho? Ou seria uma trégua?", se perguntava, enquanto era abraçado. Pela primeira vez, o viu tranqüilo, se entregando a Morpheus. Estava com tanto sono, que não se importou. Embalado no calor e conforto de um corpo, que o seu próprio aprendera a esquecer na fria Sibéria, dormiu.

* * *

CONTINUA...

**Janeiro/2003 **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Tempestade **

**Capítulo 3**

_quien te corto las alas mi angel  
quien te arranco los sueños hoy  
quien te arrodillo para humillarte  
y quien enjaulo tu alma amor  
deja me curarte vida  
deja me darte todo mi amor_

_angel...angel angel de amor  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor_

_quien ato tus manos ato el deseo  
quien mato tu risa mato tu dios  
quien sangro tus labios y tu credo  
porque lo permitiste angel de amor  
deja me curarte vida  
deja me darte todo mi amor_

_(...)_

_Angel de amor, Maná_

Os três garotos permaneciam de cabeça baixa, envergonhados e incapazes de emitir um só som. Na frente deles, dois adultos aborrecidos de braços cruzados balançavam levemente as cabeças. Estavam do lado de fora do templo do Santuário de Athenas, mais precisamente na porta deste, haviam acabado de sair de lá de dentro. Mestre Shion apenas os observava da janela do segundo andar da construção. Um dos garotos, o de cabelos cheios e ondulados de comprimento pouco abaixo dos ombros ainda miúdos, arriscou a olhar para cima, encarando o mestre, mas seu olhar caiu no rosto mal humorado de um homem alto e de cabelos negros, que estreitava ameaçadoramente os olhos para si. Estremeceu e se encolheu, voltando a baixar a cabeça, esfregando, nervoso, uma mão na outra atrás das costas.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Shion desapareceu da janela. O homem de cabelos curtos e pretos descruzou os braços, se aproximando dos garotos. Agarra a orelha daquele que levantara o rosto a pouco, arrastando-o dali, deixando os outros dois alarmados com o cavaleiro de cabelos castanhos claros. O rapaz o seguiu tropeçando, gemendo de dor.

- Por favor, senhor Shura! Foi... Foi sem querer!

- Sem querer... Espera que eu acredite? Logo em você, Milo?

A voz rouca e madura transparecia a raiva, mas Milo só conseguia pensar na orelha sendo puxada com força. Não que fosse a primeira vez que era arrastado dessa forma. No entanto parecia que aquele pedaço de cartilagem iria ser arrancado da sua cabeça, tamanha a violência com que Capricórnio a puxava. Sabia que merecia um castigo, ah, como sabia. Mesmo assim, mesmo tendo passado por essa situação milhares de vezes, devido sua desobediência, ainda tremia de medo com a surra que viria. E tinha mais medo ainda por ser Shura dessa vez que lhe aplicaria. Era o cavaleiro mais cruel que conhecia e aqueles olhos alongados e rasgados só acentuavam sua personalidade amedrontadora.

Quando o largou, foi para arremessá-lo contra uma parede de mármore. Suas costas escoraram na pedra dura, perdendo o equilíbrio e indo cair ao chão de joelhos. Lacrimejante, levou a mão à orelha dolorida, o local estava bem quente, e não precisava de um espelho para saber que estava vermelha como um pimentão. Shura havia se afastado, mas nem teve tempo de procurar uma saída no lugar para fugir. Entrou em pânico ao vê-lo voltar com uma vara fina e resistente, batendo-a contra a palma da mão.

- Muito bem. Levante-se e fique de costas, e tire essas sandálias.

Não gostou nem um pouco do sorriso sádico que o cavaleiro mais velho lhe deu, só fez seu sangue gelar. Mal se agüentando de pé de tanto tremor, Milo se levantou com os olhos fixos na vara. Desamarrou as tiras de couro da perna, se enrolando com elas na confusão que fazia. Quando finalmente se livrou delas, virou-se de frente para o mármore. Como todo aprendiz de cavaleiro ali, vestia apenas uma túnica curta bege, com um cinto grosso de couro marrom escuro na cintura fina, ombreiras, peitoral e joelheira. As pernas dos meninos ficavam nuas até as coxas. Sentiu uma mão grande e calejada tocar-lhe atrevidamente a parte interna de uma das coxas, ficou enojado com aquilo. Shura soltou uma risada de escárnio próximo ao seu ouvido, antes de tomar distância e descer a vara na carne bronzeada.

Apertou os olhos e a boca com força, não iria dar o gostinho de ouvi-lo gemer ou gritar de dor, não mesmo. Mas era difícil manter essa decisão com cada golpe que ardia como brasas na pele. Ele ia batendo mais forte e rápido, o som da chibatada ecoava pelo lugar. Apoiou as duas mãos e a cabeça no mármore frio na sua frente, as pernas tremiam, chegou a não senti-las mais.

- Pare!

Capricórnio parou a vara no ar ao ouvir uma voz familiar soar autoritário. Milo desencostou a cabeça da parede, deslizando lentamente para o chão. O cavaleiro de túnica branca até os pés e cabelos longos ondulados que interrompera a surra se aproximou furioso de Shura, arrancando-lhe a vara da mão e quebrando-a sem esforço.

- Chega Shura! Quer matá-lo?

- Pois bem que essa peste merecia: uma morte dolorosa e lenta!

- Devia controlar esse seu péssimo gênio!

- Hunf! E você deveria ser menos brando com eles!

- Ele já recebeu o castigo merecido, eu cuido dele agora.

Contrariado, Shura ainda chegou a enfrentá-lo. Mas logo desistiu e saiu proferindo uma dúzia de palavrões em espanhol. Saga murmurou um "grosso" ao vê-lo ir embora, e chegou mais perto do garoto quase desmaiado. Agachou-se ao seu lado, segurando seu rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Não percebera que havia chorado, talvez até tenha gritado também. Abriu os olhos, aliviado ao ver o semblante sereno do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, mergulhando as narinas nos cabelos perfumados, para desatar no choro antes contido. Saga o abraçara protetor, o corpo menor que o seu sacolejando com os sonoros soluços. Murmurando algumas palavras gentis, o pegou no colo, carregando-o para a sua Casa Zodiacal de Gêmeos.

No interior da sua moradia, entrou num quarto grande e aconchegante. Depositou o rapaz grego na cama coberta com um lençol de cetim azul marinho. Ao invés de abrir as cortinas escuras e pesadas, Saga acendeu várias velas que se estendiam em candelabros de ouro por todo o aposento, iluminando-o. Milo se sentiu pequeno naquela cama, estranhamente larga demais para uma pessoa só dormir.

Sentando-se, começou a tirar as partes da armadura de aprendiz e notou que havia esquecido as sandálias. E se alguém as pegasse? Que pena, eram sandálias tão boas. Apoiou o cotovelo num joelho, lamentando a perda do calçado, como se nada mais grave houvesse acontecido. Saga sentou na beira da cama com um baú de madeira, abriu separando gazes e ungüentos. Fez Milo se deitar de bruços.

Analisou os machucados, não chegara a tirar-lhe sangue, mas as marcas vermelhas e quase roxas eram gritantes. Felizmente não deixaria cicatrizes nas pernas jovens. Tocou um dos ferimentos com um pano úmido, Milo que estava com o rosto apoiado nos braços e brincava com as franjas do travesseiro, gemeu baixinho, quase um sussurro. Gêmeos soltou uma risadinha abafada.

- O que fez dessa vez, Milo?

- Eu? Ora, porque implicam tanto comigo?

- Porque dá razão para que impliquem.

O menino virou a cabeça para ele, na mesma posição, apoiado pelos cotovelos, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Tinha uma expressão aborrecida na face, o que fez Saga se divertir. Era um adolescente típico. Olhou desde o cabelo que se espalhava pelo ombro até a curva da espinha, onde o bumbum saliente arrebitava um pouco. E era muito bonito e sedutor na sua inocência explosiva.

Mordeu os lábios para conter sua imaginação e tentou se concentrar nos ferimentos. Alheio aos seus maus pensamentos, Milo começou a contar o que havia acontecido.

Ele, Camus e Shaka estudavam as lições que o mestre Shion acabara de passar no salão principal do templo, onde ficava o trono. Aqueles exercícios eram chatos, os amigos os faziam com a maior concentração e gosto. Mas não era coisa para ele. Gostava de ação, teorias eram ridículas. A certa altura, largou cansado o caderno no chão, bufando de tédio.

Olhou para os outros dois à sua frente, compenetrados. Camus estava sentado no chão, com as costas encostadas numa coluna, uma perna flexionada onde apoiava o caderno. Achou engraçado, estava com uma expressão séria, as sobrancelhas se juntavam quando as franzia. Abria a boca balbuciando algo, como se assim fosse entender melhor o que lia. Queria explodir na gargalhada, mas se segurou porque sabia que levaria uma bronca ou um olhar zangado.

Virou a cara para o trono, feito de ouro e pedrarias preciosas, o forro das almofadas de fino veludo. Foi sentar-se ali, afundando na maciez do encosto. Depois se endireitou imitando o mestre, com os cotovelos apoiados nos braços do trono, as mãos cruzadas abaixo do queixo. E então cruzou as pernas e se esparramou displicente. Suspirou, mirando o chão, foi quando viu a barra da imensa cortina que ficava atrás do trono.

Sempre tivera curiosidade de ver o que havia lá atrás, e queria saber o que tanto o mestre Shion escondia deles, já que proibia que entrassem ali sem a sua presença. Uma olhadinha não custaria nada, ele nem saberia. Deslizou para o chão, foi até o canto da cortina para abri-la. Tateando, encontrou uma maçaneta.

Empurrou a porta escondida, descobrindo praticamente uma sala de tesouros. Seus olhos brilharam de admiração, percorrendo os objetos espalhados e empilhados. Cunhados de ouro e prata, ornados com pedras ricas, que refletiam vivas a luz do sol que passava por pequenas frestas no alto das paredes. E moedas, muitas delas, em vasilhas ou forrando o chão. Agachou-se e colheu algumas, eram gregas, mas de um império muito mais antigo que o da era cristã.

O mestre devia manter o Santuário com aquela riqueza, mesmo que ficasse à margem do mundo cotidiano, gerava despesas absurdas. As vestes, o modo de vida que se tinha ali, eram mera aparência, um capricho dos deuses. Ficou tentado a pegar um pouco, mas largou-as no chão, não era certo. Avançou mais para o interior, encontrando belas cerâmicas gregas, com características que as tornaram famosas. Vasilhas, ânforas, todas decoradas em terra sigilata, onde a queima havia deixado figuras negras em fundos vermelhos, numa habilidade surpreendente. Estavam em ótimo estado, retratavam cenas de epopéias, lendas, histórias maravilhosas contadas na Ilha que reconheceu nas peças. Muitas delas tinham a figura de Athena, com sua armadura e túnica virginal, séria e impiedosa, empunhando sua lança.

Um corredor longo, cheio delas, junto com estátuas um pouco maiores que o tamanho de seres humanos, brancas, mas havia algumas... Coloridas? Eram tão vivas que pareciam respirar. O ar tornou-se mais pesado, e Milo sentiu suar frio. Elas estavam respirando. Sua visão se turvou e teve a impressão de que as paredes se aproximavam, uma da outra, para comprimi-lo. E uma voz chamando-o, engoliu em seco e se virou para a direção do chamado. Uma estatua de um homem armado, vestindo uma armadura antiga, que cobria seus ombros e peito, e um elmo, que deixava apenas entrever a boca carnuda e o queixo largo, uma luz brilhou de lá de dentro.

De repente se sentiu amolecer, tornar-se submisso. Não entendia o que a voz lhe falava, mas era tão sedutora que se deixou levar. A estátua estava viva, mas movia-se lentamente. Levantou um braço, tocando o rosto de Escorpião. Seu toque era frio, extremamente duro e liso, a textura da pedra polida de mármore do qual era feita a criatura. Um silêncio mortal sua boca cerrada ameaçou abrir, produzindo um sibilo.

Uma mão o puxou pelo ombro e acordou de seu transe, dando de cara com a máscara do Mestre Shion. Deu uma grande inspirada, como se só agora pudesse respirar, sentindo seu coração disparar dentro de seu peito. Virou-se para trás, olhando a estátua, agora imóvel e de aspecto mais frio e inanimado, piscou confuso. Não podia ser uma ilusão, um sonho, fora real demais. Shaka e Camus estavam atrás do mestre, encolhidos, o francês o olhava com desaprovação e pareceu também com um tanto de arrogância.

Saga o ouvia com atenção, já havia feito os curativos. Quando terminou, o viu com uma expressão séria e preocupada, com um vinco na testa. Conhecia a estátua de que falava, pela descrição, era a de Ares, deus da guerra. Poderia rir e dizer que Milo tivera uma alucinação por ter tomado muito sol, ou outra explicação do tipo, se não fosse um porém. Essa força de atração, também a sentira, ele e Kanon, já que nada escondiam um do outro.

E aquele mistério começara quando aquela menina foi trazida, um bebê, a reencarnação da deusa Athena. O mestre segurava orgulhoso, mostrando para os cavaleiros reunidos no quarto da criança. Tão pequenina que mal cabia nas mãos de dedos longos do mestre, de bochechas rosadas e os olhos semicerrados. O nascimento esperado por centenas de anos, pela esperança de ter a própria deusa entre eles. Saga rira baixo, vendo a pequenina resmungar de sono e agitar as perninhas gorduchas suspensas. Nada ali havia de sagrado, era mortal demais, viva, nascida de um ventre humano. Não lembrava nada da deusa virgem, soberana e fria, reinando com a sabedoria e se afastando dos corações mortais.

Adiantou-se para pedir que a pegasse no colo, o que todos ali estavam ansiosos por fazer. Mas parou e olhou para fora do quarto, sentira algo chamando, ou uma atração forte. E quando seguiu, deparou-se com a estátua fria e pouco maior que um homem adulto. Afastou-se logo, um cosmos maligno pairava por ali, mesmo que fosse fraco a ponto de ninguém perceber.

Percebeu que Milo o olhava, sentado ereto na cama, vendo sua cara de preocupação. O que quer que seja que estivesse naquele lugar, o menino poderia ter corrido perigo, não sabia a extensão nem a natureza, mas com certeza pagaria caro pela sua curiosidade infantil. Segurou os ombros dele com força, fazendo-o gemer de dor e surpresa, olhando-o assustado.

- Prometa que nunca mais vai voltar a fazer isso, Milo!

- Saga?

Notou que seu tom de voz alterou e que o machucava, tornou a falar mais brando, repetindo e diminuiu a pressão das suas mãos. O garoto baixou a cabeça, murmurando desculpas. Puxou-o para um abraço, sentindo seu peito molhar, estava chorando. Milo sentia que havia feito algo muito grave, para que Shion tivesse que mandar Shura castigá-lo e para Saga gritar com ele dessa maneira, coisa que nunca o viu fazer.

Ainda o tinha nos braços, acariciando suas costas e sussurrando palavras gentis. O corpo de Escorpião era quente e macio, muito agradável de ter contato. Expansivo, o garoto soluçava e apertava mais e mais o abraço, sentindo falta do conforto que há anos perdera. Tinha uma afeição profunda por Saga, apesar do pouco tempo que o conhecia, era fácil sentir amor por ele.

Absorto, Gêmeos mal percebeu um vulto oculto pelas sombras da casa. E quando levantou a cabeça, reconheceu a silhueta de Kanon escondida, e viu um sorriso malicioso projetar-se no seu rosto. Imediatamente se separou do garoto, com o rosto totalmente encharcado. Enxugou-o delicadamente com a ponta das mangas compridas, ajeitando os cachos desalinhados e grudados nas faces molhadas.

- Desculpe Milo. Mas tenho coisas a resolver...

- Ah, claro.

Milo levantou-se e se recompôs, passando as mãos no rosto eliminando os vestígios das lágrimas e fungando. Saga fez o mesmo e depositou um beijo de leve na sua testa, um arrepio gostoso correu pela espinha de Escorpião, que riu. Ficou observando o rapaz se afastar de sua casa e só então virou para a sua cópia, encostado numa coluna, com o mesmo sorriso. Passou por ele e ouviu-o dizer com uma ponta de sarcasmo, antes de fechar a porta.

- Eu falei...

- Cale sua maldita boca!

oOo

Saíra feliz da casa de Gêmeos, apesar da bronca merecida. Era um homem em quem podia confiar e amar. A muito não sentia aquilo no coração. Qualquer um que o visse naquele estado, o tomaria como um tonto sorridente, os olhos ainda inchados e vermelhos e as pernas enfaixadas.

Parou de súbito, murchando o sorriso e cerrando os punhos com força. Acompanhou a figura esguia com o olhar e depois desatou a correr, se jogando contra o cavaleiro desavisado. Camus se viu sob um enfurecido Milo, que o forçava contra o chão de terra. Debateu-se e se soltou, soltando vários insultos na sua língua.

- Não se faça de santinho, que sei que foi você que me dedurou! Você e aquele monge loiro!

- O quê? Do que está falando?

- Os dois estavam atrás do mestre quando ele me pegou, não negue que foram vocês que disseram que eu estava lá dentro!

O francês levantou-se e sacudiu a poeira calmamente da roupa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não fomos nós. Estávamos tão distraídos com nossos exercícios, aliás, coisa que você deveria estar fazendo também! Percebi sua inquietação, andando para lá e para cá, mas não o vi entrar atrás daquela cortina.

- Oh, não?

- Não. Foi quando o mestre voltou e chacoalhou meu ombro, perguntando furioso onde estava, olhei ao redor e não o encontrei. Ele nem deu tempo para que eu ou Shaka respondesse, entrando lá. Apenas o seguimos...

- Como se eu fosse acreditar... Traidor!

O outro apenas o olhou inexpressivo, depois balançou a cabeça, virando-se de costas para se afastar.

- Não espero que acredite. – deu de ombros – Não uma criança como você...

O grego sentiu seu sangue ferver, "criança?". Avançou e o virou para encará-lo, segurando sua camisa rudemente. Camus não parecia assustado, ao contrário, tinha a expressão mais plácida do que nunca. O que o irritou ainda mais.

- Repete se for homem!

- Criança. Qual outro nome para alguém que ainda tem medo de dormir sozinho?

Soltou-o lentamente, fitando aquele rosto que não transmitia nem raiva nem malícia, ou qualquer outro sentimento. Liso e inexpressivo como uma estátua de mármore, da mesma feitura da que viu na sala do Mestre Shion. Nas poucas semanas que estiveram ali, se conhecendo, Milo se levantava no meio da noite e se dirigia para a cama dele, que dividia sem protestar. Nem ele imaginava o porquê ele fazia isso, justamente com aquele estrangeiro. Apenas sabia que se sentia bem ao ter um corpo quente ao seu lado, e que só assim conseguia dormir tranqüilo.

Os aprendizes da Ilha de Milos dormiam em um só dormitório, e quase sempre dividiam as camas e os colchões no chão, amontoados uns nos outros. Talvez sentisse falta, apenas. Mas ele estava insultando-o, e sua posição desafiadora fazia seu sangue ferver. Investiu toda a sua raiva num tapa barulhento, Camus virou o rosto com o impacto, mas nem caiu ou cambaleou. Satisfeito, viu a marca de sua mão vermelha na face esquerda do cavaleiro.

No entanto, o francês virou o rosto novamente para ele, abrindo a boca para sentir a mandíbula dolorida. Fez uma breve careta, e tocou o lábio inferior, que rachara com o golpe, voltando com os dedos escarlates. Mirou Milo com o costumeiro desprezo, como se dissesse com os olhos: "satisfeito?". Deu as costas novamente, para deixá-lo.

Escorpião bufou frustrado, esperava uma reação mais energética que aquela. O que ele pensava? Que podia receber uma surra dele e ainda sair superior? Pois não estava satisfeito não, iria surrá-lo até que implorasse para parar. Deu alguns passos largos e jogou Camus no chão, partindo para cima e desferindo murros às cegas.

Montou no francês, que o empurrou, tentando se livrar. Conseguiu inverter a posição, prendendo o corpo ofegante e agitado de Milo abaixo do seu e suas mãos acima da cabeça. Mas por pouco tempo, porque o outro ainda o jogou para o lado e cobriu-o. Só que nessa manobra desceram ladeira abaixo, até que algumas ruínas os impediram de continuar rolando, batendo com força nas pedras. O grego avançou para atacá-lo, parou ao sentir uma dor latejante na perna.

Havia se cortado com algum fragmento da ruína e sua túnica havia rasgado, Aquário se afastou um pouco e sentou-se nas pedras, recuperando o fôlego. Baixou a cabeça e olhou-o de esguelha, sob a franja farta. Milo soprava o ferimento e sussurrava entre dentes.

- Traidor...

- Não me importo se acredita ou não em mim.

Fitou o garoto estrangeiro, surpreendendo-se. Parecia um tanto melancólico, ainda que continuasse frio na voz indiferente. O chamara de criança, se estava incomodado com sua presença de noite, porque não o expulsava? Não... Era a própria gentileza em pessoa, oferecendo um canto do colchão para deitar-se, permitindo até que o abraçasse. Por isso chegara a se sentir bem em sua presença, diferente do cavaleiro que há pouco vira. "Estava mostrando sua verdadeira face, seu traidor? Frio e zombeteiro?"

Gemeu profundamente, assoprando mais forte no machucado. Que maravilha, estava todo enfaixado, sujo e ralado. E tudo por causa dele. Sem perceber falou para si mesmo, em voz alta.

- Mamãe costumava dizer que tudo sarava com um beijo.

- Beijo? Onde?

Milo lançou-lhe um olhar nervoso, apontando para o ferimento na perna, perto do joelho. Um pequeno corte de onde o sangue saía. Camus olhou-o incrédulo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, que tipo de mãe falava coisas como aquela? Encolheu-se resignado, do tipo que nunca teve ou teria. Com a manga da camisa, limpou a boca rachada, não se importando em sujar a roupa. Em seguida se ajoelhou na frente do grego, que recuou desconfiado. Ignorando, segurou o joelho de Milo com as duas mãos, se inclinando.

Arrepiou-se todo ao sentir os lábios de Camus encostar a ferida e uma leve pressão deles, mas não foi um tremor de dor. Fechou os olhos com força, sentir aquilo devia ser proibido, não sabia onde, mas devia ser proibido. Quando os abriu, o encontrou bem próximo, encarando-o.

- Melhorou?

Acenou com a cabeça, a pergunta de Camus saíra rouca, mas estava tão perto que pôde sentir seu hálito na face. Sem hesitação, Milo procurou por outro machucado no corpo, e logo estava erguendo o braço ralado para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Os dedos finos do francês eram gelados, mas o contato da boca era macio e úmido. Úmido? Estava lambendo o pouco de sangue, e quando sentiu sua língua na pele, foi como uma corrente elétrica e se afastou subitamente. Aquário riu e agarrou seu braço novamente, assoprando de leve no machucado.

- Ainda acho que um curativo é melhor que um beijo.

Sentou-se do seu lado, encostando as costas numa pedra e olhando para cima, para o topo da colina que tinham acabado de descer rolando. O grego observava seu perfil contra a luz do fim da tarde, tornando sua pele branca em vermelha, o viu levar a mão até a face esquerda. Fora onde lhe dera o tapa, devia estar doendo muito, o dera com bastante força. Fez virar o rosto para si, segurando seu queixo, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha inchada. Mas assim que se afastou um pouco, seu olhar se dirigiu para o lábio inferior dele, com um pequeno corte, o sangue já seco.

A língua passeou pelos lábios, umedecendo-os, Milo engoliu em seco. Seria só para retribuir seu favor, apenas isso, ou pelo menos era o que dizia para si mesmo. Roçou de leve a boca na dele, que a entreabriu, cerrou os olhos ao pressionar os lábios contra os dele. Nenhuma reação, nem um sobressalto ou um empurrão, Camus estava imóvel como uma pedra, mas mais receptivo que uma. Estava bem diferente do cavaleiro que vira a pouco, acima da colina, arrogante.

E Camus era arrogante, orgulhoso, era distante com os outros rapazes e tutores. Extremamente educado, a ponto de nunca cometer uma gafe, como abraçar alguém ou chorar. Nem ele mesmo entendia porque se aproximara de alguém assim, talvez por ser seu oposto, ou porque, por mais que disfarçasse com sorrisos gentis e dissimulados, era triste e solitário como ele.

Quando se afastou, sentiu seu rosto quente, e o de Camus estava corado, e já não era efeito da luz, o sol havia se posto. Os olhos dele se abriram lentamente, nenhuma repulsa ou vergonha neles, nada. Recuperando o fôlego, com alívio sorriu e se aproximou para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez o francês não deixou, empurrando gentilmente seus ombros.

- Não. Ainda estou bravo com você.

- Bravo?

Quem tinha o direito de ficar bravo era ele, sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva de novo.

- Eu devia ter dedurado, não foi justo eu e Shaka levarmos bronca por sua causa. Eu nunca recebi um sermão sem motivo, e muito menos de um moleque feito Aioros.

- Ah, vocês receberam sermão? E o que você me diz disso?

Mostrou as pernas marcadas pelo chicote de Shura, Camus olhou surpreso, mas logo tentou disfarçar, se mostrando indiferente.

- Procurou isso, Milo. Eu não sou culpado pelas suas travessuras.

Virou o rosto para o outro lado, cruzando os braços, magoado. Escorpião sabia que a culpa era toda sua, seu egoísmo acabava cegando, e não vira que ele também respondera pelas conseqüências, sem ter participação na brincadeira. Enquanto estava feliz, na companhia de Saga, os dois estavam até a hora que o encontrou voltando do Templo recebendo bronca de Aioros, que era pouco mais velho que eles apenas.

Pegou uma lasca de pedra, cortando o polegar. Agarrou a mão de Camus e fez o mesmo, este gemeu e arrancou sua mão da sua, levando o dedo à boca. Milo pegou de novo sua mão, juntando seu dedo cortado com o dele, o francês o fitou confuso.

- Agora somos irmãos de sangue.

- O quê?

- Não vou mais fazer isso com você, Camus. E não importa onde estivermos, seremos sempre amigos, promete?

Ficou em silêncio, e Milo entendeu como um sim. Aquário achou graça do pacto inocente e infantil, se tudo fosse tão simples como ele fazia parecer. E fantasiar com a felicidade era melhor que enfrentar a realidade e aquele lugar não passava de um sonho. Como os seres dançando no ar.

A tarde findara e a noite caíra, e apenas a luz fria da lua iluminava-os, agora sim, Camus parecia uma estátua, de gelo.

* * *

CONTINUA...

**Fevereiro/2003**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Tempestade **

**Capítulo 4**

Feixes de luz iluminavam seu rosto, atrapalhando seu sono. Alguém havia aberto a janela, a fim de acordá-los. Remexeu-se, mas não conseguiu se mover, um peso morto o impedia. Sonolento, esfregou os olhos e os abriu, descobrindo Milo esparramado sobre si, de boca aberta, ressonando, num sono tão cerrado, que parecia que nada o acordaria. Resmungando, Camus empurrou o corpo, jogando-o para fora da cama. Ouviu-se um gemido alto, e logo o grego aparecia furioso. O outro se espreguiçou e o olhou indiferente.

Milo engoliu as palavras mal educadas, afinal, era a cama dele, ia reclamar do que? Ao invés disso, subiu no colchão, abraçando Camus, enquanto este bocejava. Aproveitou e segurou seu queixo, virando seu rosto para si, visando a boca macia. Fechou os olhos e estremeceu um pouco de antecipação, mas o que recebeu foi um travesseiro na cara e mais um empurrão, e novamente foi atirado para fora da cama.

- Ei! Só quero um beijinho...

- Vai escovar esses dentes, Milo. Está com um bafo de dragão...

Milo piscou várias vezes, e colocando a palma em forma de concha na boca, soltou o ar, inalando o mesmo. Enquanto isso, Camus aproveitou e saiu da cama, indo para o banheiro e trancando a porta. "Eu não tenho bafo!", desceu indignado da cama, batendo os pés no chão nervoso. Abriu a porta com um chute, o francês acabava de enxaguar o rosto e assim que levantou os olhos, o viu pelo reflexo do espelho.

Sem expressão alguma, pegou a toalha para se enxugar. Escorpião segurou seus ombros e o fez ficar de frente para ele, era um pouco mais baixo que o estrangeiro, mas ignorou o fato. Fazendo biquinho e fechando os olhos, se aproximou da boca de Camus.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

O grego engasgou, abrindo os olhos, vendo pelo espelho que era Afrodite quem estava dependurado nos seus ombros, agarrando seu pescoço. Balançava as pernas, colocando todo seu peso em Milo. Bufando viu os grandes olhos azuis claros piscarem graciosos e a boquinha rosada exaltar um sorriso alegre. Seu olhar se dirigiu para Camus, que sorria satisfeito com a interrupção.

Impaciente, tirou o garoto de suas costas, empurrando-o para a porta, enquanto este lhe dirigia uma expressão magoada.

- Porque não nos deixa em paz só por um momento?

- Mas... você prometeu...

O rapazinho de cabelos azuis virou-se com um beicinho. O grego sentiu um desânimo assim que se lembrou do compromisso com Afrodite. Uma manhã inteira de treinamento com ele, que animador, o garoto queixava-se de tudo e não largava mão dos truques, para não ter de enfrentar um combate físico. Ainda tentava entender como havia conseguido se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro, os deuses tinham atitudes inexplicáveis.

Estava decidido a desmarcar o treinamento, quando viu o rostinho feminino e os olhos enormes suplicarem. Desistiu, quem ali resistia a Afrodite? Nesse momento Camus passou pelos dois com alguns livros debaixo do braço, dando tchau bem humorado para eles.

oOo

Avistou o rapaz de cabelos escuros e longos, deitado de bruços na grama, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados. Os pés descalços estavam erguidos, balançando para lá e para cá. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, por trás, parecia entretido demais no livro aberto na sua frente para notar qualquer presença. Estava enganado, pois, a dois passos do garoto, este virou a cabeça para trás, protegendo os olhos do sol com a palma da mão e sorriu, como se tivesse previsto sua chegada e só esperara chegar mais perto para desviar sua atenção das palavras escritas no papel.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, virando o livro para ver a capa. Fez uma expressão de surpresa, o jovem intelectual da trupe, ainda que Shaka também o fosse. Mas era um monge, acreditava no espírito, e Camus era o racional, o frio analista que só acreditava no que podia ver, tocar e provar. Era divertido assistir as discussões de ambos, nenhum cedia às idéias um do outro.

- Bom dia, Saga.

Deu um sorriso sem graça de volta, Kanon fingia ser seu irmão. Mesmo acostumado a fingir ser ele, às vezes sentia-se cansado e gostaria de conviver com as pessoas sendo ele, Kanon, o outro portador da armadura de Gêmeos. Era justo, possuía o mesmo poder de Saga, que era tanto que mereceria ser reconhecido. Mas uma vez que isso não era possível, escondia-se, a sombra que seguia o irmão. Ao menos tinha a companhia de Camus em lugares isolados ou na biblioteca, será que notava a diferença de temperamentos entre os dois seres?

Se notara nunca comentou. Conhecia-o o bastante para saber que o francês costumava ser distraído, perdido em devaneios. Camus voltou a ler, cantarolando algo com a boca fechada, enquanto deixava o cavaleiro mais velho passar os dedos nos seus cabelos, desembaraçando-os. Tinha uma idéia fixa há tempos, que agora crescia mais e mais, como uma fome insaciável. Num impulso perguntou-lhe se acreditava na deusa, naquela crença toda. Estava pronto para receber um olhar assustado e desconfiado do garoto, mas este nem se virou, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Na verdade, não importo nem um pouco se ela existe mesmo, ou não. – finalmente o encarou friamente – Estou aqui porque prometi ao meu mestre e ao sacerdote protegê-la, eu jurei sobre minha honra. E promessas são promessas...

- Mesmo que ponha em risco sua própria vida?

Acenou, fechando o livro e sentando-se para ficar de frente para Kanon. Debruçou-se para frente, estreitando os olhos ao fitar seus olhos azuis, pela expressão dele, sabia que estava muito curioso com a pergunta.

- Porque? Não acredita mais? – fez um gesto mostrando o santuário.

- Não! Não...eu acredito, continuo acreditando. Só acho tudo isso muito injusto. - a última frase saiu num murmúrio, para si.

- Por isso não se deve confiar totalmente. – levantou o dedo para ele, como um sábio precoce – Não ser dominado, e sim dominar. Aceitar as ordens, mas não se submeter totalmente. Estou aqui para ser forte, e para isso não posso me deixar trair.

- Trair?

- Por crenças milenares, sentimentos tolos.

Kanon o fitou assustado com a convicção com que falava, depois não resistiu e começou a rir, deixando o francês confuso e depois ultrajado. Diminuiu os risos e balançou a cabeça, segurando o queixo do garoto. Mal começara a viver e já criava sistemas de defesa para si, sem nem menos ter experimentado essas coisas.

- Não acha um pouco precipitado? As coisas não são assim, Camus. Você não escolhe odiar. Nem amar.

Ah, se pudesse escolher, não viveria o inferno que vivia. Amor trazia um grande sofrimento, mas o calor que sentia no coração era tão compensador que valia a pena. Aquário remexeu-se insatisfeito e cético, não adiantava argumentar com ele. Mas um dia sentiria na pele tudo aquilo, e então veria o quão fraco eram diante desse sentimento irracional.

- Por exemplo, eu não escolhi te amar. – sussurrou.

Camus arregalou os olhos, franzindo a testa, Kanon apenas continuou sorrindo e segurando seu queixo. Aproximou mais seu rosto, dando um leve beijo estalado na boca do francês. Então o abraçou forte, dando um beijo no alto de sua cabeça, o menino apenas se deixava ser abraçado, estranhando a situação. Uma vez Escorpião lhe dissera que fazia isso porque gostava muito dele, e que queria demonstrar. Esse tipo de coisa o deixava sem graça, irritado. Porque precisava fazer isso? "Saga" devia ter feito isso pelo mesmo motivo. Amor... era apenas uma ilusão que as pessoas criavam para não enxergar a realidade.

Desvencilhou-se de Aquário, dizendo que tinha coisas a fazer. Deixou-o pensativo, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Kanon saiu de lá com um peso enorme no peito, não entendia o porquê. Seria um aviso, uma premonição? Talvez, o que estava prestes a fazer era monstruoso, mas uma vez que dera um passo para aquilo, não havia mais volta. Precisava de uma resposta de Saga, não mais evasivas, e dessa vez o irmão teria de aceitar.

Não ser dominado, e sim dominar. Voltou-se e viu de longe o rapaz na mesma posição, com o olhar perdido no horizonte, os cabelos agitando-se com o vento. Pena que fosse tão jovem, seria perfeito, o entenderia facilmente e não se oporia. Era de alguém como ele que precisava para realizar o que desejava. Frio, mas humano.

oOo

Assim que encerrou o treinamento com Afrodite, Milo foi para a casa de Gêmeos. Percebendo a casa vazia, procurou Saga por todos os cantos, e voltou desapontado para o alojamento, no final da tarde. Estava ausente no jantar também. Que estranho, nunca passava um dia sem vê-lo. Era hora de dormir, foi arrastando-se para o quarto, jogando-se na cama de Camus.

Os garotos estavam acordados e pareciam bastante agitados, riam e falavam alto. A certa altura começaram a comentar sobre a ausência de Saga o dia inteiro, o que nunca acontecia, já que estava sempre por perto, instruindo-os. O francês saiu do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos, entrando na conversa, num tom casual e despreocupado.

- Sumido? Mas eu passei a manhã com ele.

Milo agitou-se, Camus passara a manhã com Saga. Sozinhos? E o cavaleiro de Gêmeos nem aparecera para lhe dar um bom dia! Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, Saga era dele, só dele, não era? Passavam horas os dois sozinhos, ele dizia sempre que gostava dele, o abraçava e beijava muito. E naquele dia ficara só com Camus?

Alheio a sua ira, o francês deitou-se e tocou no seu braço, mandando deitar-se. O grego levantou-se bruscamente da cama e dirigiu-se a sua, se cobrindo. Aquário ficou boquiaberto e ergueu-se pelos cotovelos, olhando para o corpo coberto, podia-se ver que movia com pequenos espasmos, que adivinhou ser soluços. O que diabos acontecia com Milo?

Não sabia, mas o fato era que o ignorou pela semana inteira, olhando-o com raiva quando exigia sua atenção. E só podia pensar no que poderia ter feito para merecer um tratamento desses. No entanto, quando mencionavam no nome de Saga, o olhava acusador, e então entendeu que tinha a ver com o cavaleiro mais velho. Sabia bem da grande admiração dele para com Gêmeos, podia pensar até que ele... Não, não. Era imaginação sua.

Saga estava esquisito, ficara distante de todos, cabisbaixo, com uma cara desanimada, melancólica. Faltava às tarefas rotineiras, às aulas, às cerimônias. Dispensava Milo indiferente quando este vinha na sua casa, Camus passava dias e dias na biblioteca sem ver a sombra dele passar ao menos pela porta.

Estava mais um dia naquela biblioteca vazia, silenciosa, ficando escura a medida em que o céu lá fora escurecia. Desviando os olhos do livro para olhar a janela, suspirou e o empurrou para frente. Alguém abrira bruscamente a porta, assustando-o. Virou-se para trás e encontrou Milo ofegante, com as faces molhadas. Franziu o cenho, o viu abrir a boca, mas sem fôlego para pronunciar as palavras. Então fez algo inesperado para o francês, visto que estavam "brigados" há semanas. Correu para ele e o abraçou forte, caindo aos prantos, molhando seu ombro com lágrimas. Parecia que queria esmagá-lo contra si e seu corpo chacoalhava com os soluços. Surpreso com a própria atitude, Camus retribuiu o abraço, esfregando gentilmente as costas dele.

- Shh...calma...

- Ele sumiu, Camus...ele...não o encontramos em parte alguma... – deu uma pausa com um soluço – Saga me deixou!

Piscou os olhos, confuso, ainda que Milo falasse atropelando as palavras e com a voz embargada, conseguiu entender o que dizia. Ficara o dia inteiro trancado naquele lugar e ignorara o que acontecia do lado de fora. Se soubesse antes... Afastou um pouco de si, mas sem soltá-lo, vendo seu rosto encharcado e cheio de desespero. Enxugou suas lágrimas com as mãos e depois tirou a camisa para fazê-lo, sussurrando palavras gentis, que nem sabia ser capaz de pronunciar daquele jeito para alguém.

O grego só repetia que Saga o havia deixado, que não gostava dele, que era um mentiroso. Camus agora tinha certeza, o que havia pensado tinha fundamento: Milo amava Saga. E não entendia o porquê, aquele apreço todo que tinha por ele fazia com que se sentisse desconfortável e de certa forma sentisse inveja de Gêmeos.

Escorpião chorava em seu ombro, buscava conforto nos seus braços, mas era por Saga.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Amparando o companheiro, Camus o guiou para o quarto, fazendo-o deitar e cobrindo-o como se fosse uma criança pequena. Quando fez menção de se levantar, Milo agarrou sua mão, puxando-o de volta. Puxou o cobertor e deitou-se do seu lado, e foi abraçado com força novamente, o grego começou uma nova crise de choro.

- Ele podia ao menos ter se despedido.

- Milo, você não está sendo racional. Não passou pela sua cabeça que Saga pode ter sido levado à força? Ou ter...morrido? E se desapareceram com o corpo? Há muitos inimigos que nos querem ver mortos.

Escorpião se desvencilhou do abraço e se ergueu na cama, encarando chocado Camus, era terrível demais para se pensar. Como podia falar isso com tanta calma, tanta frieza? O francês suspirou, tentara ser o mais franco possível com ele, e não meter mentiras na sua cabeça, mas parece que piorara a situação. Milo o olhava como se fosse pular no seu pescoço para sufocá-lo por ter dito algo daquela natureza.

- Tem sempre de ser assim, Camus? Seco, direto, rude e cruel? Não conhece a palavra esperança? Pensa apenas no pior!

- Eu sou realista, Milo! É diferente!

- Ainda vai se machucar feio por pensar dessa maneira.

Camus lembrou da última conversa com Saga, naquela manhã de alguns dias atrás, não eram as mesmas palavras, mas referia-se a mesma coisa. Cerrou os olhos com força, ia esquecê-las, assim como o cavaleiro mais velho. E como fazer para que Milo também esquecesse e voltasse a ser o garoto alegre?

O grego voltou a deitar-se e deu as costas para ele visivelmente irritado. O outro se descobriu para sair da cama, entendendo o gesto como uma expulsão, mas Milo agarrou sua mão e o fez colar o peito nas suas costas, sem dizer mais nada, abraçou a cintura de Escorpião. Não demoraram a cair no sono, embalados por uma sombra imponente.

Usava uma capa imensa e escura, que descia até os pés, e ombreiras largas que a sustentavam. O vulto indistinto andou para o lado, saindo da frente da janela, deixando a luz da lua adentrar e revelar as duas figuras graciosas enlaçadas entre os lençóis revoltos. Dois anjos caídos, nos braços de Morpheus, tão puros que apenas um toque de um ser torpe como ele poderia desmanchá-los.

Retirou a máscara e o capacete pesado, deixando os cachos azulados e compridos espalharem-se pelos ombros e costas. A noite estava fresca, uma brisa invadia o quarto, fazendo a cortina fina se agitar levemente. Haviam se descoberto no meio do sono, deixando o amontoado de lençóis entre as pernas emaranhadas. Sentou-se com cuidado no colchão, afundando-o um pouco.

Ergueu a mão perto de seus rostos, hesitou. Estava sujo... sujo de sangue e vergonha, que direito tinha de tocar suas peles imaculadas? Mas tocou, pegando um cacho de cabelo liso do francês, e prendendo-o atrás da orelha. Havia-o arrancado dele e de Camus, gostava tanto daquele menino. E Milo deveria estar tão decepcionado, profundamente magoado.

Havia caído em desgraça, em tentação em um momento frágil. Não tinha mais volta. Mas não ia deixar que isso se repetisse mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse mais forte que ele, que o dominasse ao seu bel prazer. Depositou um beijo em cada testa, antes de se levantar e mirar o espelho do outro lado do quarto.

Ao invés de seu rosto melancólico e seus cabelos azulados, seu reflexo era a de um homem terrível, de cabelos cinzentos e expressão de escárnio e sede de sangue. "Está na hora, você sente? Ela dorme como um anjo, não suspeita de nada, ainda acha que seu protetor vive, que a guarda de qualquer ameaça." Mirou a porta entreaberta, para onde o reflexo apontava. Quando saiu daquele quarto, já não era o mesmo de antes, era outro, exalando cheiro de morte pelos corredores.

oOo

Camus acordou sobressaltado, ouvindo gritos. Encontrou Milo e os outros colegas acordados, agitados e amontoados nos corredores. Havia uma grande confusão, cavaleiros vestindo suas armaduras e armados corriam para fora do templo. Shura dera ordens para que ficassem por ali e não saíssem. Máscara da Morte o desobedeceu e exigiu saber o que acontecia, parando um cavaleiro que saía com violência, obrigando-o a falar.

Quando o homem meio que hesitante falou, todos olharam espantados para Aioria, que recuou sem fôlego, não acreditando no que ouvira. Seu irmão, Aioros, havia tentado matar a deusa e fugira, roubando a armadura sagrada de Sagitário. Encolheu-se ante os olhares acusadores, ficando com os olhos marejados antes de desatar a correr para fora.

- Não podem nos deixar aqui, sem realmente saber o que aconteceu! Somos a elite, não meras crianças!

Shaka deixou sua calma habitual, enfurecendo-se com o descaso do mestre de não avisá-los do traidor e mandá-los caçá-lo. Concordando, os outros o seguiram até o salão do trono, encontrando o mestre em suas vestes habituais, esparramando na poltrona escarlate. Ergueu-se ao vê-los entrar empurrando as portas pesadas. Sua voz soou enfurecida e diferente, mais metálica.

- Mas o que é isso? Mais rebeldes?

- O que deveríamos fazer por nos ignorar, senhor! – Milo elevou a voz, desafiante.

Uma pausa, e então a risada sarcástica do mestre preencheu o lugar, fazendo um frio percorrer suas espinhas. Nunca o viram agir daquele jeito. Mu estremeceu e engoliu em seco.

- Não os chamei para poupá-los da humilhação por um de vocês ser um traidor, apenas isso. Além disso, basta Shura para acabar com Aioros, ele conseguiu fugir daqui bastante debilitado.

- Então é verdade? Sagitário tentou matar a deusa? O que aconteceu com ela?

Os rapazes se agitaram depois da pergunta de Shaka, preocupados. Somente Mu estava parado, estático, encarando com medo o mestre, ficando um pouco atrás dos outros, cauteloso. O mestre percebeu, erguendo a mão para que se acalmassem, Áries sentiu uma corrente de ar frio percorrer seu corpo.

- Ela está bem, eu a protegi muito bem, como é o meu dever.

Nesse momento Shura chegou, carregando o capacete no braço esquerdo, anunciando que Aioros não sobreviveria até chegar à cidade mais próxima. O mestre ficou satisfeito, ordenado que todos voltassem para as suas camas e que mandaria um grupo de busca no dia seguinte para recuperar a armadura dourada.

Enquanto os meninos se retiravam, Milo ficou, olhando para o chão. Ao perceber que não os acompanhava, Camus parou na porta, voltando-se. Surpreso, o mestre viu o menino se aproximar de si, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. Ele percebera também? Iria enfrentá-lo, o que Mu não teve coragem de fazer quando descobrira há apenas alguns minutos atrás?

- Mestre... Saga... Saga não teve algo a ver com essa traição, teve?

O homem relaxou os músculos, descerrando os punhos, encarando com ternura os dois imensos olhos suplicantes. Sentiu a carga maligna abandonar seu corpo, substituída pela melancolia. Apertou os ombros do garoto gentilmente, ele não os desviava de seu rosto, ou melhor, de sua máscara, não tinha medo dele.

- Não, Milo. Saga sumiu sem deixar vestígios ontem, mas não há provas que o liguem a esse crime.

A dor da mentira apertou em seu peito quando o viu exibir um largo sorriso aliviado. Fez uma reverência e se afastou, indo encontrar Camus em uma das portas para se retirarem juntos do salão. Solitário, andou até elas, fechando e encostando as costas, para escorregar ao chão. "Me perdoem..."

Na manhã seguinte, nada mais era o mesmo no Santuário. Ainda que o mestre voltasse a ser gentil, ainda que a deusa continuasse zelando-os. Inesperadamente, Mu anunciou que voltaria a Jamiel naquele mesmo dia, para nunca mais voltar ou dar notícias ao Santuário. Aioria não teria mais o reconhecimento que tinha como os outros cavaleiros sagrados, mesmo sendo poderoso, por possuir em suas veias o sangue do traidor.

Milo perdeu pela segunda vez alguém que amava. E o coração de Camus se fechou mais uma vez.

* * *

CONTINUA...

**Março/2003 **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Tempestade **

**Capítulo 5**

_I know I've felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you  
And then I open up and see  
The person falling here is me  
A different way to be_

_And now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find  
A totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me_

_Dreams, Cramberries_

Respirou fundo, entre o despertar e a sonolência, remexendo-se na cama. Sua mão estava sobre uma pele macia, a cintura de alguém, que acariciou no meio do sono, dando um meio sorriso e esfregando a cabeça no travesseiro. Então abriu os olhos, mirando a direção da porta aberta. Imediatamente pulou sentado na cama, alarmado, o lençol descobrindo seu corpo nu.

"Camus?"

O francês de longos cabelos azulados estava contra os raios do sol que saía das janelas, de pé e de braços cruzados diante do peito, dando a impressão de ter luz própria. Um semideus de pele pálida, contrastando com as madeixas escuras emoldurando o rosto longo e delicado. Ficou estático, contemplando aquela visão divina que lhe aparecia logo ao despertar. Só então percebeu sua cara de poucos amigos e saiu do transe em que se encontrava, acompanhando o olhar reprovador do cavaleiro de gelo. Levou um susto, tinha uma garota nua deitada do seu lado, despertando também, se esfregando na cama. Sorriu ao ver-lhe e levantou-se para abraçá-lo, mas logo percebeu a presença do outro cavaleiro no quarto, e soltou um gritinho, se cobrindo com o lençol.

Camus revirou os olhos. "Que patético", murmurou. Milo ficou olhando da garota para o francês, tentando concatenar as idéias, tentando lembrar o que acontecera. Porque tinha uma garota na sua cama? Não deveria ter exagerado na bebida de novo! Aquário virou as costas e saiu, fechando a porta com força. No mesmo instante, Escorpião saltou da cama, pegando a calça do chão e colocando-a de pé, enquanto se dirigia a porta, chamando por Camus.

- Ei! Aonde você vai?

- Hã? – Olhou para a moça na sua cama, voltou, pegou suas roupas e as jogou para ela – Aqui estão suas coisas, não pode ficar aqui! – deu uma piscadela para a moça.

- Mas... – antes que dissesse mais uma palavra, deparou-se com a porta cerrada. – Ora seu...

Ouviu-a chutar a porta com raiva. Apenas de calças, Milo conseguiu alcançar Camus descendo as escadarias, este virou ao seu chamado, com a cara fechada.

- Não é o que você esta pensando!

- Está cheirando a álcool, Milo.

- Eu sei... - gemeu – Eu nem sei como aquela garota foi parar na minha cama.

- Pois eu sei. Ficou bêbado e trouxe uma qualquer para sua casa. Milo, você tem o que na cabeça?

- Não começa! – gemeu de novo, esfregando as têmporas, sua cabeça doía – Quando chegou da Sibéria?

- Ontem à noite, mas parece que estava ocupado em algum bar da cidade.

Virou-se de novo para continuar a descer as escadas, Milo o seguiu, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Odiava receber broncas, mas sabia que merecia. Com apenas dezesseis anos, se alguém o pegasse bebendo e freqüentando os lugares que tinha frequentado, estava ferrado. Mas Camus ficara fora por alguns meses, e sem o amigo para controlar... Por Athena, o que andava fazendo? E que falha, nunca trazia uma garota para dormir na sua casa, afinal, eram só aventuras de uma noite.

- Ontem? Porque não avisou que vinha?

- Eu avisei. – virou o rosto para trás, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Mandei um telegrama para Afrodite. – olhou para baixo, de esguelha – E sua calça está aberta, seu tarado.

Ruborizou e olhou para a braguilha aberta, fechando-a. Ah, maldito Afrodite! No mínimo o garoto esquecera de avisar, uma cabeça de vento que só se importava com o espelho.

- Eu não sou um tarado!

- Aham, vou me lembrar disso no seu enterro. – parou de andar e sua voz passou de indiferente a furiosa – Tem que parar com essa conduta, Milo! Parar de sair em lugares duvidosos e sair com quem não conhece...aquela...aquela garota na sua cama, Milo! Quem era ela?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – disse envergonhado, mas depois sorriu malicioso – Porque? Ficou com ciúmes?

Camus ficou boquiaberto e ruborizado, e depois virou de costas, furioso, descendo as escadas com mais velocidade, dificultando que Milo o seguisse, com a ressaca que estava. Sempre o mesmo, zombando e brincando mesmo em situações sérias, porque não mudava? Escorpião o alcançou e abraçou seus ombros, fazendo-o parar, rindo.

- Eu estava brincando! – então sua voz soou triste – Eu não posso evitar, Camus. Sem você eu me sinto sozinho, muito sozinho.

Passou os braços pela cintura de Camus, abraçando-o por trás, encostando o queixo na sua nuca. O francês continuou parado, fitando o chão, silencioso.

- É o meu melhor amigo, meu único amigo. Só você me ouve, me entende...não foi justo ter ido tão abruptamente para a Sibéria e me deixar, a gente vive grudado!

- Isso não é desculpa.

- Aaaah! Mas tu voltou mais amargo que antes, hein? Sabe o que te falta? Garotas!

O outro bateu na testa, balançando a cabeça, aquilo não tinha jeito. Escorpião o soltou e pôs-se a falar sem parar, para seu desespero. Ficou procurando alguma pedra pra atacar nele, uma bem grande.

- Que tal sair com uma bela mulher, ahn? Eu arranjo uma bem linda. Ei! Mas não precisa, vive cercado de moças bonitas que suspiram por você!

- Ouça bem, Milo. Não tenho tempo, nem paciência para desmioladas românticas, deu para entender?

- O que você comeu na casa do seu mestre, pimenta?

Com uma veia saltando na testa, Camus fechou os olhos, trincou os dentes e contou até dez, antes de deixar Milo falando sozinho. O cavaleiro tinha um péssimo dom de tirar ele do sério, era o único que conseguia essa façanha, podia até irritar um monge como Shaka. Quando Milo percebeu, bateu o pé e bufou zangado, que desaforo, o havia deixado falando sozinho de novo! Mas decidiu voltar para o seu templo e colocar uma roupa decente, só esperava que a tal moça não estivesse lá ainda.

oOo

Naquela mesma noite, o Mestre promovia um banquete no Templo de Atena. O cavaleiro de Escorpião ajeitava a túnica nos ombros, jogando uma toga por cima de um deles. Braceletes de ouro para enfeitar-lhe os braços, sandálias de couro rico e macio nos pés, a farta cabeleira brilhante caindo em cachos pelas costas. No amplo salão, havia uma mesa enorme posta no meio, carregada de comida e vinho.

Logo que chegou, avistou Afrodite passar. Ah, ele ia pagar por não tê-lo informado pela chegada do amigo, uma audácia, tinha o direito de ser o primeiro a saber! Decidiu ir atrás do garoto, quando parou ao se deparar com uma visão deslumbrante. Camus remexia-se incomodado, tentando ajeitar a túnica, alguém havia lhe dado um número maior, ela escorregava toda hora dos ombros. Mas para Milo parecia um anjo, o pano aveludado descia até os pés, escondendo as sandálias, o corpo esbelto e de estatura alta, conferia-lhe elegância e graça. O cabelo liso e escuro emoldurava o pescoço e o rosto.

Esqueceu o garoto e dirigiu-se até ele, pegando seu braço e o arrastando até dois lugares na mesa. O francês protestava, tentando arrumar a maldita roupa, ainda matava quem havia lhe dado aquilo, provavelmente alguma costureira iniciante. O amigo riu e pôs-se a ajeitá-la, dando um jeito de segurá-la. E depois o desastrado era ele. O mestre do Santuário iniciou o banquete com um brinde, levantando uma taça de vinho, saudando os jovens cavaleiros. Depois retirou-se, com a desculpa de que estava velho demais para celebrações.

Milo conversava animado e comia como um esfomeado. Pelo tom de voz, Camus notou que já estava meio alto. Apenas balançou a cabeça, conformado, e continuou a comer tranquilamente, apesar da bagunça a sua volta. Quando se acalmou e virou-se para o francês, o grego percebeu uma das moças que serviam o vinho, vestida como as outras, com túnicas brancas e curtas, deixando o farto colo a vista e toda enfeitada de ouro, com os cabelos castanhos claros presos num coque no alto da cabeça. Uma bela garota, mas que olhava com muita atenção para seu amigo estrangeiro. Fechou a cara, atenção demais para o seu gosto.

A moça olhou para o copo vazio e estendeu os lábios vermelhos num sorriso, se aproximando com a jarra de vinho. Se adiantando, Milo pegou a jarra do seu lado e encheu a taça, olhando maldosamente para a moça, que encolheu os ombros e se retirou cabisbaixa. Abraçou satisfeito os ombros do francês, que o olhou sem entender, já que comia distraído. O fitava interrogativo, e então se perdeu naqueles dois olhos azuis e alongados, lindos o bastante para enlouquecer qualquer ser humano. Camus franziu as sobrancelhas escuras e se afastou um pouco, estranhando o olhar de Milo, que acordou do seu transe e o soltou, rindo para descontrair e relaxá-lo. O francês balançou a cabeça, tsc, tsc, estava bêbado...

O que diabos estava fazendo? Só agora percebia o que acabara de fazer, sentira ciúmes. Ao invés de deixar a moça se aproximar e encorajar Camus, ele a havia repudiado, desgostando profundamente da idéia de alguém se insinuar para ele. Esfregou a cabeça, desalinhando um pouco a farta franja, pegando inconscientemente a taça na sua frente. Parou a meio caminho da boca, depositando-a sobre a mesa. Chega. Já tinha bebido demais, e acabara de ter a prova disso. Máscara da Morte chamou sua atenção, perguntando se participaria da homenagem a Dionísio.

- Mas é claro, celebrar a prosperidade das nossas vinhas, que estão produzindo como nunca!

- E nos divertir até nos acabarmos! – completou Câncer, levantando a taça.

Todos riram, começando uma discussão animada sobre a festa que estava por vir, Camus permaneceu no seu canto, olhando-os de esguelha. Quando Afrodite enfiou a cabeça entre o francês e Milo, piscando seus grandes olhos azuis claros e exibindo um largo sorriso infantil nos seus lábios rosados.

- Eu também vou participar!

Os dois engasgaram com a bebida, batendo no próprio peito, para se refazer do susto. O belo cavaleiro de Peixes sorria de expectativa. Recuperado, Milo se levantou, agarrando a orelha de Afrodite e o levando dali.

- Sem chance, mocinho! E venha aqui que temos um assunto a tratar!

- Aiaiaiai! Mas... mas...O que foi que eu fiz?

A tal festa em questão se tratava de um bacanal, ou seja, orgias se realizavam nela. Camus sabia que Milo nunca deixaria Afrodite participar de algo assim, era uma criança para ele. Uma criança bonita e sensual, que despertava desejo em vários homens daquele Santuário, mas tudo que fazia era em sua inocência e ingenuidade. Ficou pensando na reação de Escorpião se quem resolvesse participar fosse ele, "provavelmente me jogaria para a primeira bacante que aparecesse na frente".

- Hahaha. Milo só está adiando o inevitável, não demorará muito para que algum cavaleiro mais velho inicie Afrodite. – sentenciou Máscara da Morte, num tom de escárnio. – Candidatos é que não faltam.

- Ele parece mais um irmão mais velho, tentando proteger a irmãzinha virgem. – Shura zombou.

Aquário permaneceu quieto, ouvindo a conversa, com o olhar vazio vagando pela mesa. Tratavam aquilo naturalmente, porque para eles era normal, mais uma das várias tradições gregas que seguiam. Uma questão de honra um adolescente ser escolhido por um homem mais maduro para iniciá-lo nos prazeres sexuais. Milo nunca mencionara, mas sabia perfeitamente quem o havia iniciado... Saga. Sem perceber entortava o garfo com o polegar, distraído. O estranho era que com ele, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos nunca tomara esse tipo de liberdade, suas agradáveis tardes eram preenchidas por livros e histórias fantásticas. Nunca o tocara, a não ser para afagar-lhe a cabeça quando achava graça do que dizia.

Mas o estrago que fizera em Milo quando partiu... Que permanecesse longe, que nunca voltasse. Não precisava dele. Pulou de susto quando o garfo em sua mão quebrou, fazendo um som metálico. Shaka se virou na sua direção, com uma sobrancelha erguida, e com os olhos que agora sempre mantinha cerrados.

- Não virá dessa vez, Camus?

- Sabe que não ligo para tradições idiotas... – disse friamente. – Com licença.

Levantou-se da mesa, precisava de ar, sua cabeça rodava e seus ouvidos doíam com toda aquela agitação. Talvez se fosse para a cama mais cedo. Dirigiu-se como um autômato até sua casa, e sem se preocupar em tirar a roupa desabou na cama, suspirando cansado. Abraçou o travesseiro contra o rosto, lembrando-se da última festa em homenagem a Dionísio. Os boatos de que Milo parecia ser possuído por Adônis, seduzindo vários rapazes. Que era sedutor não havia dúvidas, a quantidade de moças com as quais via flertar era impressionante. Se além delas houvesse rapazes, nunca o soube.

Balançou a cabeça, estava pensando coisas demais, besteiras demais. Não era da sua conta o que seu amigo fazia ou deixava de fazer. Enfiou o nariz no travesseiro e cerrou os olhos com força.

oOo

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Milo perambulava pensativo pela área das arenas. Era de tarde, o sol ainda a pino, esquentando a terra. Na noite anterior, não encontrara Camus quando voltara à mesa, depois de passar um belo sermão em Afrodite, pelo telegrama esquecido. Nunca pensou que faria isso, mas sentiu alívio por não encontrá-lo. Estava extremamente confuso com sua atitude, ainda que tivesse a desculpa da embriaguez, mas não se embebedara o bastante até aquele momento, estava muito bem consciente do que fazia.

Sorte que Camus era distraído e cego e não enxergava um palmo diante do nariz, ou a situação seria mais constrangedora ainda. Inconscientemente, se viu andando até algumas árvores grandes e de copas largas, onde o francês costumava ficar lendo algo sozinho e sossegado. E lá estava ele, mas deitado e dormindo, com o livro aberto sobre o peito, uma das pernas levemente flexionada, o rosto pueril virado para cima, com a boca entreaberta.

Vestia as roupas de treinamento, muito parecidas com as suas, o tecido gasto de algodão branco meio sujo, a túnica de manga curta que vinha até o meio das coxas com a tira fina desamarrada na gola aberta, revelando o começo do peito pálido, presa na cintura por um pedaço de pano preto, faixas cobriam os pulsos e tornozelos. Estava descalço, as sandálias, as ombreiras e joelheiras colocadas do lado cuidadosamente.

Com um longo suspiro, Milo deixa-se cair de joelhos ao lado do corpo, sem deixar de olhar o rosto sereno. O peito subia e descia com a respiração lenta e profunda, que emitia apenas um chiado do ar saindo pela sua boca. O cabelo liso e escuro estava espalhado ao redor da cabeça, em um manto sedoso. Um anjo caído, apenas faltava-lhe as asas de plumas brancas e macias.

Num ímpeto, não resistiu e acariciou uma das faces com os nós dos dedos. Com o toque, Camus apertou as pálpebras e respirou fundo, antes de abrir os olhos. Sorriu e os esfregou ao vê-lo, espreguiçando-se deliciosamente, fazendo um som parecido com um ronronar.

- Acho que dormi...

- Acha?

Caíram na risada, dissipando as preocupações que ocupavam a mente de Milo. Ver o sorriso de Camus era tão raro, um conforto para sua alma. E se estivesse mesmo gostando do seu amigo de uma forma diferente? Eram inseparáveis e tinham muita intimidade, e que era possessivo com ele não era nenhuma novidade. O único detalhe é que agora tinha algo a mais. Algo que deixara de sentir alguns anos atrás, e que achou que nunca seria capaz de sentir de novo.

Parou de rir e admirou quieto o rosto que se iluminava com o sorriso descontraído, até que Camus franziu as sobrancelhas estranhando a expressão dele, como fizera na noite passada. Escorpião apenas se inclinou sobre si, depositando um beijo nele, não mais que um roçar de lábios. Ao se afastar, viu o francês piscar confuso, mas não assustado.

- Lembra de quando brincávamos de nos beijar?

- Lembro. Na verdade, era você que vinha com essas brincadeiras. – apontou acusador para Milo, depois ficou brincando com uma mecha de cabelo – Já faz uns dois anos, ou melhor, desde que começou a se engraçar por aí.

O grego pôs a mão na boca e riu baixinho da cara que ele fez, recebendo um puxão no cabelo em resposta. Gemeu, mas continuou rindo, vendo-o ficar mais aborrecido ainda e cruzar os braços. Como era divertido tirá-lo do sério. Tirou o livro de cima dele, fechando-o e depositando-o do lado, junto com os outros pertences. Depois pegou os pulsos dele e descruzou seus braços, debruçando-se sobre o francês. Aquário fechou os olhos instintivamente, vendo a cabeça de Milo se aproximar mais e mais, até que sentiu a familiar pressão nos seus lábios.

Percebeu que estava tranqüilo, como antigamente, deixando-se ser beijado. Com um pouco mais de coragem, começou a mover os lábios sobre os dele, tão macios. Então Camus, sobressaltou-se, sentindo sua boca ser aberta e a língua quente e serpeante de Milo entrar e explorar seu interior. Uma corrente elétrica trespassou seu corpo e sentiu-se sufocar, empurrou-o com violência, obrigando-o a separar-se de si. Ofegante, mirou o grego com fúria, como se fosse matá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Quer me matar sufocado, é?

Arregalou os olhos e caiu na risada, deixando-o nervoso de novo, com as faces afogueadas de raiva por ser motivo de riso. O outro balançou a cabeça ainda rindo.

- Eu esqueci que você ainda é virgem e inexperiente...hahaha...desculpa, Camus.

E continuou a gargalhar, Camus enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos, boquiaberto, sentindo-se despeitado. Fumegando de ódio, pulou em cima de Milo, começando a socá-lo.

- Eu não sou virgem!

Milo parou de rir e o olhou incrédulo, cruzando os braços com uma expressão zombeteira, divertindo-se com a falta de jeito com que deixou seu elegante amigo. Aquário sentiu as faces quentes e começou a gaguejar, nervoso.

- Ora! Eu posso muito bem ter uma garota na Sibéria e nunca ter lhe contado!

- Camus, presta atenção. – colocou as mãos nos ombros do outro, com uma expressão séria – Acho que esqueceu que não há ninguém que te conheça melhor do que eu, nem mesmo você. – apertou as bochechas vermelhas dele.

Vencido, deixou seus braços caírem ao longo do corpo e encostou a cabeça no ombro do grego, gemendo de frustração. Milo revirou os olhos e deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do amigo, tentando confortá-lo.

- Nada tema, meu querido Camus, pois aqui está Milo garanhão para ajudá-lo!

Desencostou a cabeça do seu ombro e o olhou – Milo o quê? – balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no que ouvia – Sinceramente. Cada vez que eu volto da Sibéria, te encontro pior do que antes.

- Eu tô falando sério! Saca só, vou te ensinar tudo que você precisa fazer para enlouquecer uma garota!

- O quê?

- Relaxa...é só confiar em mim.

- É exatamente disso que eu tenho medo...

Com um sorriso, Milo o fez deitar-se na grama, enquanto fazia o mesmo, cobrindo seu corpo com o seu. As pernas dele também estavam nuas, o contato da pele quente com a sua o fez estremecer. Estranho, não o deveria afetar, mas sentia-se como se estivesse fazendo aquilo pela primeira vez. Ficar tão perto do corpo de Camus o fazia ficar trêmulo e inseguro, fechou os olhos, devia ser só impressão. Ia passar. Tomou a boca dele como fez alguns minutos atrás, pedindo que se acalmasse, ou não ia conseguir respirar mesmo.

Ah, tão doce e quente. Aos poucos o francês ia passando do estado passivo para imitá-lo, movendo a boca e enlaçando a língua na sua. Se continuasse se insinuando assim não ia responder pelo que poderia acontecer! Sua mão foi deslizando pelo pescoço longo até o peito, sentindo-o arfar em resposta, sob o tecido áspero e rude, o mamilo intumescido pelos apertões que dava nele. Desceu mais, esquecido completamente do que fazia.

Um pequeno gemido abafado pela boca possessiva o encorajou, descendo a mão pelas costas, sentindo-o vergá-las com o toque e aproximar mais seus quadris. Sugou a língua com mais fome, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelas coxas nuas até encontrar o pequeno volume entre elas, tocando-o com cuidado.

Nesse momento, Camus acordou de um transe, percebendo o que estava fazendo e então empurrando Milo para longe de si. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, recebeu um tapa do francês, sentindo a face arder e esquentar. Olhou estupefato o cavaleiro, de joelhos, com os cabelos desalinhados e as faces afogueadas, ofegante, olhando-o com fúria. Tão selvagem, lindo e perigoso, tão maravilhoso quanto sua estátua fria e indiferente. Porque ainda sentia vontade de tomá-lo nos braços e beijá-lo, mesmo sabendo que lhe arrancaria os olhos se o fizesse?

- Você não tem limites, não é mesmo? – rosnou numa fúria incontida.

Com a palma da mão na face atingida, o viu recolher suas coisas e ir embora, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos começam a lacrimejar, então com um grito socou a árvore atrás de si, abrindo um rombo no tronco grosso e forte, uma chuva de folhas e pétalas caiu sobre si. Não, não tinha limites, não quando queria muito algo. E não adiantava se enganar, sabia muito bem o que seu corpo queria, e não só seu corpo. E, por Athena, iria tê-lo!

Camus andou afobado sem olhar para onde ia, apenas querendo se afastar o mais rápido e longe possível daquele lugar. Descalço, não se importava se seus pés eram feridos pelas pedrinhas do chão áspero e quente, pegando seus pertences que caíam a toda hora com seus passos desajeitados. Chegou aliviado ao Templo de Aquário, largando tudo displicentemente no chão de mármore, enquanto se encostava em uma coluna, respirando ofegante com a mão no peito, sentindo o coração disparado, como se quisesse saltar pela boca.

Era um completo idiota, conhecendo Milo como conhecia tão bem, como pôde se deixar levar? Se seduzir? Quase caiu na sua teia, sendo mais umas das conquistas fáceis dele. Sentou no chão, acalmando-se. A culpa não era só dele, esteve prestes a se entregar mesmo, estava querendo aquilo, e o estava provocando. Constatou frustrado e bateu a cabeça na coluna atrás de si, como para se punir por sua conduta vergonhosa.

"Ele é seu melhor amigo e sabe muito bem que tipo de sedutor ele é, porque foi esquecer isso e deixar ele te confundir de novo? Você é um tonto, Camus! Tonto, tonto, tonto!", pensava enquanto batia a cabeça no mármore frio. Passou as mãos nas faces, continuava quente, se virou e encostou a testa na pedra fria, suspirando cansado.

Porque diabos sentia seu corpo e sua boca arderem de febre, e seu peito doer como se o apertassem até a morte?

* * *

CONTINUA...

**Abril/2003 **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Tempestade**

**Capítulo 6**

Olhou para si mesmo, levantando os braços. Estava imundo. Passara a manhã inteira fazendo os preparativos da festa, de noite teriam homenagem a Dionísio. Sentou-se num banco de mármore, arrancando as botas e jogando-as num canto qualquer. Sorriu. Adorava aquelas festas, com muita música, muito vinho, muitas pessoas dançando, o ar vibrando a sua volta. Talvez o distraísse dos pensamentos nada agradáveis que andava tendo nos últimos dias.

Deixou os ombros caírem. Camus escapava-lhe como sabão. Passara a semana inteira fugindo de si. Quando chegava perto, ou pedia para falar-lhe, o francês apenas sorria e se desculpava, alegando que tinha tarefas a fazer. Tarefas, francamente. Parece que seu amigo estrangeiro andava ocupado demais ultimamente. O que ele pensava, que não o conhecia o bastante para saber bem o que se passava?

Suspirou cansado, não era hora para se preocupar com isso. Entrou na casa de banho para relaxar e se preparar. Saiu do cubículo onde tirara as roupas com apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura. O vapor tomava conta do lugar, deixando ver os feixes de luz que escapavam pelas janelas no alto da construção grega.

Havia mais alguém além dele, de costas, passando os dedos no longo cabelo liso para desembaraçá-lo. Sentindo sua presença, virou-se despreocupado e assustou-se, enquanto Milo abria um largo sorriso. Camus logo abaixou os olhos, corando levemente, o que o outro não pôde perceber através do vapor ao redor deles. Estavam a sós, o cavaleiro de Escorpião não sentia a presença de mais ninguém e agradeceu intimamente aos deuses, ali ele não lhe escaparia.

Aproximou-se sorridente do francês que continuava a desembaraçar os fios escuros, olhando para o chão para não ter de encará-lo. Quando chegou mais perto, ficando a menos de um metro de si, levantou o olhar, surpreendendo-se. Milo estava mais alto que ele, em que época deixara de ser o garoto magrelo e pequeno? Há pouco tempo jurava que o amigo alcançava-lhe o nariz apenas, agora era quase alguns dedos mais alto.

Olhando de longe pareciam ter a mesma estatura, mas Milo tornara-se mais encorpado. Ganhara mais músculos, o que era normal, já que adorava se exercitar em combates corpo a corpo. Camus nunca fora atraído por tal tipo de luta, sempre trabalhava a mente e a concentração, e graças a isso podia congelar uma área de proporções enormes em segundos, sem levantar um único dedo.

Continuou na sua análise silenciosa, até que Milo chamasse sua atenção, cumprimentando-o bem humorado. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, antes de encostar as costas na parede e continuar a alisar o cabelo, murmurando um "oi". Soltou um suspiro resignado, conseguira escapar da presença do grego por uma semana, evitando tocar no assunto que mesmo depois de tantos dias o perturbava. Talvez ele já tivesse esquecido, mais facilmente do que ele. Esse tipo de coisa não devia incomodar mais Milo tanto quanto o incomodava.

De repente, o encarou bravo, deixando Milo confuso. Claro que não o incomodava, o tratara como um dos seus amantes passageiros. Seduzir era uma diversão para o cavaleiro de Escorpião, alguns beijos e apertões não fariam diferença, não é? "Olha só para ele, alegre, vindo tomar um banho quente para se preparar para a grande noite. A noite em que vai ser a estrela, que vai seduzir como é de seu feitio."

- Como está a preparação para a festa de hoje? – tentou manter a voz mais neutra possível.

- Está tudo perfeito – sorriu, alegre por quebrar o silêncio constrangedor – Acabamos de acertar os últimos detalhes. Estou exausto, vim relaxar na água quente um pouco, antes de começar a festa.

- Que bom. – lançou um de seus sorrisos tranqüilos.

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre eles. Pela primeira vez, Milo se sentia hesitante, olhar para o rosto plácido de Camus o confundia. Abriu a boca tomando um pouco de fôlego, quando finalmente decidira falar, Camus virou as costas e se dirigiu a piscina. Jogou o cabelo escuro para trás e deixou a toalha cair, antes de mergulhar o corpo na água quente. Engoliu em seco ao ver as costas do francês, baixando o olhar rápido quando viu o traseiro e as pernas torneadas. Esperou um pouco e entrou na piscina logo depois dele, aproveitando que estava de costas para si. Não seria nada agradável vê-lo no estado em que se encontrava...

- Camus...precisamos conversar sobre aquele dia...

- Que dia? – sua voz saiu indiferente como de costume. – Não sei do que esta falando...

- Sabe muito bem do que me refiro!

O francês levantou o olhar para Milo quando ouviu sua voz exaltada, voltou a baixar, passando água nos braços, tudo com a mesma calma.

- Não tenho a mínima vontade de falar sobre isso...

- Pois eu tenho!

Segurou o braço de Aquário bruscamente, fazendo com que o encarasse. Percebeu que conseguira quebrar sua fina camada de gelo ao notar uma sobrancelha tremer levemente. Não tentou se soltar, apenas deu uma risada sarcástica.

- O que quer que eu diga, Milo? Já disse naquele dia, você simplesmente ultrapassou os limites!

- Que limites? Por Athena, eu senti que você queria também! – o outro soltou uma exclamação, estupefato – A mais pura verdade, se não quisesse, não se deixaria ser acariciado daquele jeito nem se insinuaria!

- Por culpa sua e de suas brincadeiras! Não somos mais crianças, Milo.

Com um safanão, se livrou da mão que segurava seu braço. As duas vozes ainda ecoavam pelo recinto, vestígios da discussão que mal começava.

- Exatamente, não somos mais crianças. Não era brincadeira e sabe disso. Camus, por que tem tanto medo?

- Medo? Eu tenho medo de nada!

Por um instante Camus notou que estava alterado. Aprendera que era uma fraqueza, estar entregue a emoções que afloravam sem explicação. Por que tinha medo? Porque queimava, porque despertava coisas no seu corpo que não entendia e não queria entender. Se afastou e deu-lhe as costas. Milo suspirou e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, aproximou-se mais um pouco e pousou a mão no ombro descoberto de Camus, acariciando ligeiramente o lugar. Sentiu um leve tremor.

Aquela pele pálida, rosada pelo calor, nunca havia sido tocada, acariciada com luxúria, seu corpo nunca despertado. Aquário era puro, puro e frio... Porque por quase nada se exaltava ou emitia alguma emoção mais forte. E adorava aquelas discussões que fluía apenas entre eles, para vê-lo fumegar de raiva e adquirir um raro ar selvagem. Ah, e quantas noites depois daquele dia imaginara esse mesmo ar selvagem numa situação mais sensual. Aquele pensamento lhe tirava o fôlego. O doce murmúrio de sua voz quebrou novamente o silêncio.

- Porque só agora? Estamos juntos há três anos, e isso nunca veio a acontecer. Alguns abraços e beijos sim...mas era tudo tão inocente...

- Camus...eu não vou negar que sempre me senti atraído por você, de alguma forma. Desde que colocou os pés nesse santuário, tinha alguma coisa em você que me despertava inquietação. E mesmo me tratando friamente sempre senti carinho. Não era um carinho que eu sentia por Saga mas...

A menção do nome do cavaleiro de Gêmeos agitou Camus por dentro.

- Talvez sua última ida a Sibéria tenha mudado algo. Ficou muito tempo fora dessa vez, Camus. Dois meses. Sabe como me senti? Como procurei em cada corpo, seja feminino ou masculino sua presença, seu perfume? Sempre estamos tão juntos, tão perto um do outro, sem que nada nem ninguém interfira. E quando volta, não aturo que alguém se aproxime de você.

Aquário se virou assustado com o que dizia, encarando-o com os olhos azuis profundos arregalados.

- Percebi que o que tenho de você não me satisfaz. – o fitou longamente entre a farta franja escura antes de continuar – Percebi que quero mais. O quero todo, cada fio de cabelo, cada pedaço de carne, cada gota de sangue... Me entende, Camus?

As últimas palavras acabaram num sussurro, antes que a mão de Milo deslizasse do ombro para o braço, para puxá-lo para mais perto, tomando a boca do francês com sede. Interrompeu o beijo bruscamente, deixando o outro zonzo. Quatro cavaleiros entravam na casa de banhos, sentira seus cosmos e agora podiam ouvi-los falar alto e alegremente. Escorpião se afastou de Camus, que ruborizava visivelmente ao avistar Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Aioria e Shura arrancando as toalhas para se atirarem na água.

O cavaleiro de Peixes olhou os dois, cada um de um lado, estranhando. Então sorriu e pediu com sua voz doce que Aquário esfregasse suas costas. Máscara imitou seu pedido, exagerando nos seus trejeitos, fazendo todos rir. O garoto de cabelos esverdeados enfureceu-se e jogou água em Câncer, dizendo que estava era com ciúmes. Antes de esfregar o pano nas costas de Afrodite como lhe fora pedido, Camus olhou por cima dos ombros do garoto, encarando indeciso Milo do outro lado, que apenas cerrou os olhos e suspirou virando as costas, saindo da piscina e prendendo a toalha pequena na cintura.

oOo

"...o quero todo...cada fio de cabelo...cada pedaço de carne...cada gota de sangue..."

Acordou sobressaltado com aquela voz sussurrada na cabeça, repetindo mil vezes as palavras de Milo. Esfregou a testa suada, afastando a franja. Sua mão tocou algo quente e macio, olhou para o lado. Afrodite dormia tranqüilo e bem coberto. Mirou a janela aberta. Já era de noite, e havia adormecido. Como não o deixaram participar da festa, Peixes pediu que ficasse com ele para não ficar sozinho enquanto os outros se divertiam lá embaixo.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela, ao longe se podia ver as tochas acesas, iluminando a celebração. O som da música e das vozes humanas chegavam nitidamente a casa. Fechou a janela e encostou-se na parede. A noite estava quente, perfeita para o que deveria estar ocorrendo a metros dali. Usava apenas uma leve túnica sem mangas que ia até metade das coxas, e ainda assim sentia um calor infernal.

Ficou tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo, se imaginava junto com os companheiros, com quem Milo estaria naquele momento. Fechou a cara, repreendendo a si mesmo. O que estava pensando? Por acaso pretendia virar sua próxima vítima?

Sentou-se no chão, num canto do quarto às escuras, mirando algo pendurado perto da cama onde Afrodite dormia. Começou a lembrar de seu mestre, sempre tão polido e distante. Perto de terminar sua formação, ele o fizera sentar na sua poltrona em frente ao fogo, andando para lá e para cá na biblioteca enquanto fumava seu charuto. Proferindo palavras que escutara em todo o tempo que estivera com ele, que incutira na sua cabeça de vez como um cavaleiro de gelo deveria ser.

"Camus, uma coisa que você está cansado de saber é que devemos ser sempre frios, indiferentes, apenas proteger a nossa honra e a da deusa. Um cavaleiro que se preze não pode se render a essas paixonites fáceis, emoções tolas. Um rosto impassível e uma voz neutra é o que devemos manter".

Parou e o olhou, esperando ver no rosto do discípulo um sinal de que entendia, antes de continuar: "Controlar tudo é fundamental. No entanto, não podemos manter o controle do nosso corpo sempre, possuímos necessidades vitais. Comer, beber...sexo." Fez uma pausa e levantou uma sobrancelha para o adolescente. "Sexo...desde que, não haja sentimentos envolvidos. Não creio que nós cavaleiros, ainda mais nós guerreiros do gelo, possamos formar famílias. Elas nos prendem, nos fazem ficar fracos. Por isso a grande maioria de vocês é órfão".

"Eu poderia lhe dizer para deixar de desejar essas coisas, que ignorasse os apelos do corpo. Mas isso é papo para aqueles monges ingênuos. Lembremos que somos servos de Athena, estamos além dessas besteiras. Sei que a cultura grega que ainda se cultiva no Santuário é muito diferente da que vivemos aqui, mas terá de se acostumar..."

Na época olhava o mestre sem entender, e ele sabia disso. Mas guardava todas as suas palavras como aprendizado, nunca as esquecera como um aluno dedicado deveria fazer. O mestre chegou mais perto do rosto do menino, que recuou um pouco surpreso. "É apenas desejo carnal, Camus, nada além disso. Somos animais afinal, mas temos a vantagem de pensarmos, portanto seja esperto."

Camus levantou-se e foi até a cama, verificando se Afrodite dormia pesado. Mirou o objeto do lado da cama e voltou a olhar o garoto. Soltou um suspiro pesado antes de sair da casa de Peixes.

oOo

A raiva ruminava dentro de seu peito, tomou um gole generoso da sua taça cheia de vinho. Todos se divertiam a sua volta, bêbados, rindo, dançando e cantando. E apenas ele se mantinha no seu trono de pedra, carrancudo, mirando tudo aquilo com um ódio imenso. Era para estar fazendo o mesmo que eles, arranjar um belo corpo e se saciar. Acontecia que o único corpo que queria não estava lá.

Um rapazinho risonho de túnica esverdeada e leve, que mais parecia uma garota de tão delicado, se jogou no seu colo e começou a beijá-lo. Milo segurou sua cintura, acariciando-o, mas logo o agarrou firme e o afastou de si, levantando subitamente e deixando o pobre garoto desnorteado no trono.

Passou a andar no meio da turba, a esmo, sentindo a vibração do lugar, que não o contagiava, pelo contrário, o irritava. Que ironia, e preparara tudo aquilo com todo afinco, uma festa que sempre apreciara. Parou. De repente sentiu-se ser observado. Mais alguém fascinado pelo belo guerreiro dourado? Não tinha dúvidas disso, quando se virou, viu alguém encapuzado virar o rosto e se esconder.

Intrigado, pôs-se a procurar a criatura metida nas sombras. Foi abrindo caminho pelos casais afoitos e pelas colunas que se estendiam, formando um labirinto. Encontrou o ser vestido com uma capa negra dos pés a cabeça, observando um grupo que dançava em volta de uma fogueira. Milo sorriu e balançou a cabeça, se aproximando devagar, sem fazer barulho e tomando cuidado para que seu cosmos não o denunciasse.

Quando o estranho fez menção de se virar desconfiado, Milo pegou seu braço e o virou bruscamente, beijando-o, sem dar chance alguma de ação. O estranho arregalou os olhos e se debateu de surpresa, preso nos braços de Escorpião. O soltou da mesma forma que o beijou, rindo e lambendo deliciado os lábios, e depois chegou perto de seu ouvido.

- Calma... Estão todos bêbados, ninguém vai se importar com outro casal se beijando. – sussurrou provocante – Achei que não gostasse de "tradições idiotas".

Afastou-se um pouco e tirou seu capuz, revelando a costumeira face nervosa de Camus, rubra e emoldurada pelos cachos lisos que lhe caíam bagunçados sobre a fronte afogueada. O biquinho que adorava ver quando se irritava com ele. Segurou seu rosto feliz, enchendo-o de beijo nas bochechas e nos lábios.

- E eu...não gosto...mesmo...Quer parar com isso?

- Não...Ninguém mandou ser tão lindo.

Camus ruborizou até a raiz do cabelo ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo de forma tão sedutora. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, para que não o visse naquele estado. Por Athena, o que estava acontecendo? Milo estava flertando com ele como fazia com suas conquistas banais, e ele ousava ruborizar? O cavaleiro de Escorpião ria deliciado da timidez do amigo. Agarrou sua cintura e o puxou para si, empurrando a cabeça de Aquário contra seu pescoço.

- O que está fazendo com a capa de Afrodite? Esta cheia do perfume dele...

Fez uma careta ao falar, vendo Camus apenas baixar os olhos envergonhado, sem responder. Olhou para o grupo dançante, iluminado pela fogueira. Não queria mais ficar naquele lugar com ele, era profano e pecaminoso demais para seu amado imaculado. E aquilo tudo já o estava irritando. Pegou a mão de Camus, puxou o capuz para cima de seus olhos, escondendo seu rosto e o levou embora, em direção ao Templo de Escorpião.

Sem visão, Camus tropeçava no caminho, sendo puxado insistentemente pelo companheiro. Só o largou quando entraram na casa, adentrando o quarto um tanto quanto exótico do grego. Em cores escarlates e negras, a cama grande era coberta de cetim vermelho. O francês balançou a cabeça, tinha de ser o excêntrico. Milo deixou-o na porta, indo pegar um pequeno escorpião negro que se encontrava na cama, para colocá-lo numa redoma de vidro, junto com mais três.

Virou-se para o amigo então, e sorriu. Ali, na luz direta pode vê-lo melhor, vestido com uma longa túnica cerimonial. Um tecido azul jogado por cima de um dos ombros, preso na cintura por um cordão dourado. Braceletes e uma espécie de coleira de ouro cravejado de safiras enfeitavam os braços, pulsos e pescoço, combinando com a bela cor bronzeada da pele. Os olhos estavam pintados de preto, destacando ainda mais o azul profundo da íris.

Era o próprio Adônis reencarnado, até os deuses podiam cair de amores por ele. Se já não caíram, como a muitos mortais naquele santuário. Estreitou o olhar e pressionou os lábios, estranhamente irritado. E como um reles mortal estava prestes a sucumbir. Não, estava acima disso, e podia provar.

- Zeus, está quente. Tire essa capa, Camus, deve estar morrendo de calor aí dentro.

O outro meio que acordou de um transe e olhou para si. Ah sim, a capa. Milo tirou os enfeites e os tecidos, ficando apenas com a túnica branca, e então virou a tempo de vê-lo depositar o vestuário negro numa cadeira próxima. Camus franziu a sobrancelha, estranhando a expressão um tanto estupefata do amigo, com a boca entreaberta. Olhou para si mesmo, havia algo de errado?

Milo soltou um gemido abafado e incontido, dando-lhe as costas e cobrindo a boca com as mãos. Vestia apenas uma túnica leve que mal chegava ao meio das coxas alvas, a visão das pernas delgadas e dos cabelos lisos e escuros espalhados pelos ombros quase descobertos. Como não podia não querer tê-lo desse jeito? E depois viria a discussão, a recusa, as feridas abertas.

Porque diabos o trouxera para seu próprio quarto? Não tinha pensado muito, a não ser deixar aquele lugar sufocante e ficar com a pessoa mais querida para ele. E agora tinha o próprio desejo presente naquele aposento, emanando toda a sensualidade que Camus possuía na sua inocência.

O francês continuou parado no mesmo lugar, mirando as costas de Milo, tensas por alguma razão. Um sorriso e sentimento de vaidade inexplicável tomaram conta de si, fazendo-o avançar um passo.

- O que foi, Milo?

Estremeceu ante a voz subitamente doce atrás de si. Mais alguns passos.

- Porque não olha para mim?

Alcançou o grego, passando os braços pela cintura dele, encostando a boca na orelha escondida pelos cachos macios.

- Eu não te agrado mais?

Tirou as mãos da boca, soltando um longo suspiro, antes de agarrar o braço do outro e trazê-lo junto para si, tomando os lábios de Camus. O guerreiro de gelo não se debateu nem se incomodou com a violência do ato, levantando os braços e envolvendo o pescoço de Milo, para que não o soltasse. O grego apertou o abraço, querendo estar ciente de que aquilo era real e que não iria escapar outra vez.

Aquário correspondia perfeitamente seu beijo e suas carícias, os pequenos gemidos misturados aos seus. Interrompeu o beijo ofegante, vendo Camus entreabrir os olhos, também sem fôlego e com as faces rubras. Dava-lhe mais beijos molhados, brincando com as línguas, enquanto o empurrava com delicadeza em a direção da cama. As pernas bateram na estrutura dela, fazendo-os perder o equilíbrio e cair no colchão, mas sem interromper os beijos e as carícias mútuas.

Por um instante, Milo se separou com relutância, se erguendo nos braços apoiados na cama, com Camus entre eles. Aquele lindo anjo caído, deitado displicente, de peito arfante e olhar puro, querendo tentá-lo a todo custo. Mas precisava resistir, apenas por um momento.

- Tem certeza de que quer isso?

Antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que o ferisse se arrependendo por ter se deitado com ele. A dor iria ser menor se recusasse agora, do que ter de enfrentar seu olhar acusador depois. Fechou os olhos para ouvir a resposta inevitável, e ouvindo nada, abriu-os. Camus permanecia do mesmo jeito, encarando-o indecifrável com aqueles enormes olhos azuis escuros, profundos como um oceano.

Viu dois braços se estenderem para si, junto com um sorriso sincero e doce. Seguido de um beijo, não mais que um roçar de lábios, mas que deixou seu coração aos pulos. Abraçou seu corpo com fúria, beijando seu pescoço.

- Não importa o que acontecer, eu não vou parar.

Passou as duas mãos por debaixo da túnica que não era mais do que um pedaço de tecido que o separava dele, arrancando um gemido alto do francês. Já não havia mais volta, a partir daquele momento estava entregue.

oOo

Agitou-se, acordando e abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. Sentia algo macio debaixo de si e um corpo quente junto ao seu. Focalizou o rosto sereno e sorridente de Milo, estava inclinado sobre si, acariciando suas faces e alisando seu cabelo. Esfregou os olhos, bocejando preguiçosamente. Notou que já era de manhã, o quarto era bem iluminado pela janela aberta.

Perceber também que ambos estavam nus debaixo daquele lençol foi rápido, ainda que continuasse com a confusão do sono. Estava feito.

- Milo? O que faz aqui?

- Como assim o que eu faço aqui? – soltou uma risadinha – Essa é a minha casa...

Olhou ao seu redor, constatando onde estava, as cortinas e móveis em tons avermelhados e negros. Ronronou ainda sonolento e pôs-se a sair da cama.

- Desculpe...

- Onde pensa que vai?

Furioso, Milo o puxou de volta para a cama, prendendo-o debaixo do seu corpo. Camus o encarou sem entender. Não era seu costume abandonar o local depois... Antes de amanhecer? O grego beijou-o antes que falasse qualquer coisa, explorando o interior da sua boca, e suspirava em resposta. Separou os lábios e passou de leve sua mão pelo peito do francês.

- Não quero que saia de perto de mim. – sorriu e se levantou – Vamos tomar um banho...

Sem pudor nenhum, andou nu até o banheiro, abrindo a torneira da generosa banheira . Camus se levantou, ficando sentado na cama, tentando ainda entender o que havia acontecido. Queria como o mestre o julgaria se soubesse o que tinha feito na noite anterior. Deitando-se com um homem, sentindo prazer com isso, pedindo por mais.

Não era à toa que Milo conseguia seduzir tantos, pensou com ironia. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, juntando os joelhos. Depois virou o rosto, batendo com a tal redoma de vidro, com seus quatro pequenos e venenosos habitantes. Milo era exatamente como eles, perigosos. Envolvia sua vitima e a envenenava, até que ela não resistisse mais e se entregasse aos seus braços da morte.

Sentia cada gota daquele veneno penetrando sua pele, suas veias. E nunca acabando, sempre entrando lentamente e mais, matando-o aos poucos. Seus olhos vidrados nas pequenas criaturas se moveram, Milo voltava movendo-se sedutor, chamando-o e estendendo a mão. Instintivamente a aceitou sendo levado até a banheira cheia de água morna até a borda, caindo para fora e molhando o chão com o volume de seus corpos.

Sentado atrás de si, Escorpião afastou seus cabelos e beijou sua nuca, fazendo-o tremer de prazer. O puxou para perto, até que colasse suas costas em seu peito, e então começou a limpá-lo, com movimentos suaves como carícias, lhe tirando pequenos suspiros e gemidos involuntários.

Agora cada toque o sentia, cada toque o desejava, cada toque doía profundamente.

Com o abraço de Milo sabia que estava tudo perdido.

Nada mais seria o mesmo, e ambos mudariam, se tornariam totalmente diferentes do que costumavam ser. O destino que lhes esperava era de dor e sofrimento, que suas almas só contemplavam agora como um sublime sopro de prazer. Porque a paixão consome... e destrói.

Um pedaço de gelo se desprende do coração do guerreiro gélido, derretendo com o fogo do coração do cavaleiro latino.

* * *

CONTINUA...

**Julho/2003 **


	8. Capítulo 7

**Tempestade**

**Capítulo 7**

Três meses haviam passado desde a festa de Dionísio. E há três meses Camus havia entregado seu corpo para ele, a primeira de outras noites que se seguiram. Observava o cavaleiro de gelo dormir. Estava deitado de lado, apoiado pelo cotovelo, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Dormia na sua cama, com a boca entreaberta, ressonando pesado. Milo desviou o olhar para o relógio, na cômoda ao lado. Voltou a olhar o amante com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Estranho, já era tarde e Camus ainda dormia.

Acariciou a face exposta levemente, sentindo a maciez da pele branca e perfeita. Devia ter exagerado na noite anterior, deixando-o muito cansado. O francês não era de acordar tarde, antes que pudesse pensar em abrir os olhos, geralmente ele já estava de pé, calçando os sapatos.

Mas agradeceu por ainda estar adormecido, assim podia admirá-lo com calma. Sem que Camus o encarasse com seus olhos frios e perguntasse o que estava olhando. Ou sem que ele desviasse o rosto ao se sentir observado com tanta atenção. Deslizou os dedos pelos fios escuros, vendo-os caírem e se espalharem em volta do outro, pelos lençóis desfeitos.

Camus era um anjo puro e frio, seu anjo. Sorriu, orgulhoso e infantil, lembrando-se de quando o teve pela primeira vez. Fora seu primeiro, seu único, o cavaleiro de gelo era só seu, e de mais ninguém. Apenas ele tocava seu corpo, via-o derreter em seus braços, ouvia seus sussurros de prazer, presenciava aqueles olhos frios escurecerem e suplicarem mudos.

Tocou levemente a pele nua do ombro do amante, para depois encostar os lábios e beijar o lugar. Sentiu seu cheiro, que já o impregnava e o inebriava a cada vez que o inalava. E pensar que há alguns meses atrás ainda eram apenas amigos, e dizia para Camus se envolver com alguma garota, sair para se divertir. Aquele pensamento o desagradou. Jurava para si mesmo, se mais alguém tivesse aquele corpo, se mais alguém que não fosse ele tocasse aquela pele e o fizesse tremer como fazia... Era capaz de matar.

Afastou-se um pouco, voltando a admirar o rosto sereno. Fitou a boca entreaberta, para então depositar vários beijos nela, vendo os lábios ganharem uma leve cor rosada em resultado. Era melhor parar e se conter, ou Camus acordaria e o chamaria de idiota e perguntaria o que raios estava fazendo. A verdade era que não resistia quando o tinha por perto.

Levantou-se a contra gosto, era melhor tomar um banho gelado. Quando saiu do banheiro, Aquário continuava adormecido, na mesma posição que o deixara. Queria que acordasse, olhasse para ele, sorrisse e desse bom dia, com sua voz sonolenta. Não haveria melhor modo de se começar o dia, com um beijo do amante. Avançou para a cama e hesitou. Não, era melhor deixá-lo dormir. Colocou a roupa de treino, esfregou a toalha na grande cabeleira molhada e olhou para a cama, antes de fechar a porta devagar.

Assim que ouviu a porta ser fechada, Camus abriu os olhos. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, para ver se Milo tinha ido mesmo embora. Deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro e suspirou profundamente. Achou que nunca mais saísse da cama. Geralmente acordava antes do grego, se arrumava rapidamente para o treino. Mas quando o percebeu acordando antes dele, decidiu fingir que ainda dormia.

Não queria ter de encará-lo no começo do dia, de ter de conversar com ele. Ainda tentava entender o que acontecera nos últimos meses, tudo tão rápido. Teve de se controlar ao máximo quando Milo tocou sua pele e o beijou, sentindo-se aquecer por dentro. Era aquela sensação que tinha toda vez que Escorpião o tocava, o incomodava imensamente. Há poucos meses atrás podia manter-se indiferente e frio para qualquer um, mas nos últimos meses...

Sentou-se na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e dobrando os joelhos junto a si. Era isso que o mestre chamava de desejo? Estava se deixando levar pelas vontades do seu corpo como o ensinara, mas como podia se saciar completamente se a cada carícia do amigo queria mais? Não, estava errado. Algo estava muito errado.

Afastou os lençóis de seu corpo e notou um pequeno escorpião negro no meio deles. Sempre escapava algum do vidro. Pegou-o cuidadosamente, olhando-o passear pelo seu braço, dócil. Milo era como esse pequeno ser, perigoso, e estava brincando com o perigo. Levou-o para o vidro, junto com os outros escorpiões.

Ora, Milo lançara seu jogo, e ele o aceitara. Podia tê-lo repudiado, e sua vida agora não estaria virada de cabeça para baixo, não estaria confuso como estava. Respondia aos seus toques, a sua boca ávida e quente, tudo não passava de um jogo. E como um jogo uma hora terminaria, cedo ou tarde, repentino ou não, sabia que uma hora aquilo ia acabar. Se fosse ele a deixar Milo ou o grego o trocar por outra diversão, o que não duvidava muito, não podia prever.

Verificou o vidro, vendo se estava bem lacrado, para que os pequenos escorpiões não escapassem na ausência do dono. Bichinhos de estimação um tanto incomuns, mas ser exótico era da sua natureza. Tomou um banho com a água que Milo usara, já fria, mas não se importou. Pegou sua roupa de treino, que o outro havia dobrado com cuidado. Não havia treinos para aquele dia.

oOo

Os passos da grande sombra ressoavam pelos corredores do imenso Templo de Athena. Dentro de uma máscara e uma longa túnica escura, Saga se sentia sufocado. Imaginava como Shion tinha se acostumado a usar aquilo por tantos anos de sua longa vida. Ele era jovem e não agüentava sentir seu corpo preso daquele jeito. "Ha ha ha, o que foi Saga, se lamentando de novo pelas suas ações? Me poupe...". A figura imponente parou de repente, olhando para um espelho com moldura de ouro no corredor. "Me deixe em paz!"

Voltou a caminhar, ele não ia acabar com a sensação boa que estava tendo naquele dia. O Templo geralmente vazio e solitário estava cheio de aprendizes e cavaleiros jovens, cada grupo em um canto, enchendo aquele lugar amaldiçoado de paz e alegria. Que aquele clima não fosse perturbado, e maldito fosse o deus que decidisse acabar com tudo!

Podia ouvir as risadas e vozes alegres pelos aposentos por onde passava. Um dos aposentos estava silencioso, mas estava ocupado por alguém. Parou na frente da porta cerrada e estremeceu. A biblioteca que Kanon costumava se enfurnar noites a fio, maravilhado com as preciosidades guardadas. Hesitou um minuto, antes de segurar a maçaneta e girá-la. A figura solitária sentada na enorme mesa não se moveu, estava distraído demais, entretido na leitura.

Típico daquela pessoa que conhecia bem, mas que seu irmão felizmente pôde conhecer melhor e aprender a amar sua personalidade fria e reservada. Tinham gostos muito parecidos, tanto que deveria durar horas uma discussão intelectual entre aqueles dois. Sentiu uma dor no peito ao se lembrar do irmão.

Camus finalmente sentiu sua presença e se virou, cumprimentando o grande Mestre. Saga se aproximou e se postou atrás da cadeira do garoto, apoiando sua mão no ombro dele. Viu o pergaminho antigo e um bloco de papel do lado, onde Aquário tomava notas, traduzindo as palavras antigas, mortas há muito tempo.

O Santuário possuía um invejável arsenal de manuscritos da Grécia Antiga, que ninguém mais no mundo possuía. Havia cópias originais das obras destruídas no incêndio de Alexandria, uma verdadeira mina de ouro. Os sacerdotes de Athena os mantiveram escondidos e conservados todos esses séculos, e isso foi possível com a proteção dos cavaleiros do zodíaco. O francês manuseava aquela pequena preciosidade com cuidado, devorando cada letra escrita.

- Esse pergaminho vale milhões... – murmurou.

- Sim. – ouviu o pensamento alto de Saga – Mas suas palavras são mais valiosas ainda para serem trancafiadas em um cofre para que não sejam lidas.

- Verdade. – sorriu – Porquê não está com os outros?

- Eu senti vontade de vir aqui.

Encolheu os ombros, voltando a sua atenção para a leitura. Balançou a cabeça, só mesmo Camus para preferir se enfurnar numa biblioteca velha como aquela. Sem avisar, tirou a pena da mão do garoto. Recolheu os papéis e o pergaminho, ante o olhar confuso do garoto. Afagou a cabeça dele.

- Milo e os outros estão em uma das salas jogando cartas, porquê não se junta a eles?

- Mas eu estava lendo... – apontou desolado.

- Vá se divertir, Camus. Deixe que eu guardo isso para você.

- Mas eu estava me divertindo.

- Eu ouvi as vozes deles no salão principal do lado oeste, vou providenciar que mandem alguns refrescos para vocês.

Saga empurrava gentilmente o menino para fora da biblioteca, ignorando seus protestos. O mandou se apressar. O garoto parou, olhou para trás e voltou a caminhar cabisbaixo. Saga sorriu satisfeito para si mesmo, não queria que se isolasse dos outros.

Camus viu-se parado no corredor, perdido. Ouviu a porta da biblioteca ser fechada e suspirou. Não queria ver Milo, não naquele dia. Não conseguia pensar perto dele, e precisava raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. E fazê-lo com Escorpião no mesmo aposento que ele não adiantava.

Olhou para trás de novo, era melhor se mexer, ou o Mestre o veria ali e o levaria pessoalmente para os outros. Salão do lado oeste, ele tinha dito. Andou alguns passou e parou de novo. Para que lado ele tinha de ir mesmo? Gemeu baixinho, aquele lugar tinha de ser tão grande e ter tantos corredores.

Depois de meia hora perambulando pelo Templo e amaldiçoando sua total falta de direção, finalmente conseguiu identificar as vozes dos quatro cavaleiros de ouro. Dirigiu-se para a porta de onde os sons provinham, parou na frente dela e respirou fundo, segurando a maçaneta.

- Já que Milo é a criatura mais sedutora que se viu nesse Santuário...

Camus gelou, soltando a maçaneta lentamente. Era a voz de Máscara da Morte, e a ela seguiram-se risadas.

oOo

Andou alguns minutos depois de deixar a casa de Escorpião, mas decidira dar meia volta e entrar lá de novo. Talvez se ficasse até que Camus acordasse. Podiam conversar, se tocarem, se beijarem. Vê-lo se espreguiçar do jeito gostoso como se espreguiçava, piscando os olhos meio sonolento. Visualizar seu amante desse modo fez Milo voltar decidido e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Mas foi interrompido pelos três cavaleiros de ouro que vinham na direção oposta, indo para o Templo do Mestre. Eram Máscara da Morte, Shura e Aioria. Cumprimentou-os apressado, mas o seguraram, desafiando-o para um jogo. Negou e os três insistiram, dizendo que precisavam de mais um parceiro. Recusou mais uma vez, então Máscara o provocou, dizendo que estava com medo de perder. Estreitou os olhos para o italiano atrevido.

Sabia que não haveria treinamento naquele dia, mas... Olhou melancólico para o seu templo. Queria tanto passar o tempo com Camus. Mas não resistia a um jogo, e estava louco de vontade de fazer a rapa naqueles três arrogantes. Sorriu malicioso e aceitou, seguindo-os.

E agora olhava para as cartas e para os três cavaleiros, sorrindo triunfante. Ganhara mais uma rodada. Jogou as cartas sobre a mesa e recolheu as notas, contando-as. Aioria jogou suas cartas, nervoso, perdera mais uma vez. Máscara também estava furioso e Shura calmo.

- Mas não é possível! Milo, você é um ladrão!

- Hahaha! Eu joguei limpo, Aioria. Que posso fazer... – deu de ombros.

- Mais uma partida! – Máscara não admitia a derrota.

- Mas com que dinheiro vai apostar, ele pegou tudo! – Aiora apontou para o rapaz de cabelos compridos.

- Podíamos mudar o jogo. – Shura acendeu um cigarro e falou calmamente.

Todos olharam para o espanhol, vendo formar um sorriso de segundas intenções na sua face. Aioria entendeu e se revoltou, com as faces coradas. Os três miraram o cavaleiro de Leão, divertidos com sua reação.

- Tem razão. – iniciou Máscara, sarcástico – Perderíamos na certa. Já que Milo é a criatura mais sedutora que se viu nesse Santuário.

Aioria se encolheu na cadeira.

- O que foi Aioria? Pelo que eu me lembre você gostou muito da última vez.

Milo estava adorando o embaraço do leonino, deixou os outros dois cavaleiros estupefatos com o que disse para ele. Máscara fitou incrédulo o grego, que ficou mais vermelho ainda, confirmando que era verdade. Soltou uma gargalhada, acompanhado de Shura. Escorpião apenas embaralhava as cartas, com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Nosso pequeno Adônis não perdoa ninguém, hein? – Shura deu mais uma tragada no cigarro. – Uma garota nova cada noite, saídas furtivas do templo de Virgem...

Soltou a fumaça para cima, enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira. O grego não se importou que Shura soubesse que havia mantido um caso com Shaka também.

- Mas tem ficado quieto esses meses, não? Camus voltou da Sibéria e vocês voltaram a andar juntos, como unha e carne, no entanto não o vejo mais se envolvendo com alguma garota ou cavaleiro...

Milo parou de embaralhar as cartas. Máscara soltou mais uma gargalhada, fazendo com que o espanhol e Aioria olhassem confusos para o italiano e que Escorpião trincasse os dentes.

- Aí que se engana meu caro. Como quase metade desse Santuário, Aquário também caiu na rede dele. Devemos te dar os parabéns, Milo. Conseguiu a façanha de seduzir o bloco de gelo!

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu na sala. Capricórnio estava parado, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. O cigarro queimava em sua mão que pendia do braço da cadeira. Levantou o olhar lentamente para o rapaz grego na sua frente, pedindo para que isso fosse mentira. O rosto que encontrou na sua frente o fez balbuciar um "Oh céus...".

O cavaleiro de Escorpião se levantou de súbito, derrubando a cadeira e jogando todos os objetos em cima da mesa no chão, num ataque de fúria. Olhou para Câncer como se fosse pular em cima dele e o matar a socos. Mas não. Apenas apertou os punhos e se virou, abrindo a porta e saindo, amaldiçoando-o. Mas no que pôs os pés para fora da sala, estacou. Virou-se lentamente para o vulto na penumbra, encostado na parede de braços cruzados, ao lado da porta.

Seu coração falhou ao encontrar duas farpas de gelo brilhando.

- "Parabéns, Milo. Conseguiu a façanha de seduzir o bloco de gelo!".

Repetiu a frase de Máscara, num tom mais triste que sarcástico. Continuou parado na frente de Camus, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Soltou um gemido alto de frustração, e voltou a encarar aqueles olhos frios que só o feriam. Num ímpeto, agarrou o braço do francês, o arrastando pelos corredores do Templo.

Camus deixou-se ser levado, tropeçando nos próprios pés, com a rapidez e afobação do grego. Milo só parava para chutar ou socar as portas, observando as salas do lugar, procurando. Finalmente parou em uma e empurrou-o para dentro dela, fechando as portas e encostando a cabeça na madeira. Camus ficou parado no meio do aposento, levando a mão até a parte do braço em que havia sido agarrado. A pele estava vermelha e dolorida.

Milo virou-se envergonhado para o francês, tentando achar as palavras. O outro apenas levantou a mão, pedindo que não falasse. Andou de um lado a outro da sala, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos do grego. Então parou e se aproximou dele.

- Sobre o que acabou de ouvir, Camus...

- O que vai dizer, que era mentira? Realmente não me importo, Milo. Eu já sabia quem você era quando dormimos juntos, já sabia que eu ia ser mais um na sua cama. Eu não me iludo.

- Você não é mais um. – viu o ar incrédulo do outro – Eu não estive com mais ninguém desde que voltou!

- Isso quer dizer nada. Pode estar com mais ninguém enquanto estivermos juntos. Mas e quando acabarmos?

"Não, não e não!" Aproximou-se de Camus, balançando a cabeça. Com as mãos cercou seu rosto claro e delicado, mirando os lábios rosados. Depositou um leve beijo.

- Eu quero mais ninguém, sabe porque?

O viu arregalar os olhos, incomodado. Quando ia continuar a falar, Camus cobriu sua boca com sua mão, impedindo.

- Não diga a palavra, Milo. Se acha que está mesmo, está enganado. O que aconteceu com a última pessoa que acreditava sentir isso?

As mãos de Milo desceram para os braços dele, piscando confuso. Ele falava de Saga. O que aconteceu? O cavaleiro havia abandonado ele, sem dar satisfações. A ferida que deixou em seu peito ainda não fechara, e Camus era o único que sabia disso. Havia passado de corpo em corpo, cama em cama, tentando esquecer.

Mas tinha certeza que Aquário podia cicatrizar essa ferida, levantou os olhos esperançoso, encontrando de novo aqueles olhos frios. Sentiu uma pontada no peito.

- Não há mais nada entre nós que sexo. É por isso que estamos juntos, por isso que estou com você.

Viu o grego arregalar os olhos, surpreso. Depois soltou o ar ofegante, sentindo-se ultrajado.

- Você mesmo não trata seus amantes como objetos apenas de prazer? - continuou Camus - E como é apenas prazer, o que me impede de ter outra pessoa?

Milo ofegou, estreitando os olhos, que começavam a ficar lacrimejantes. Apertou os braços do francês, machucando-o de novo. Mas Camus continuou com seu rosto impassível e seus olhos frios, machucando-o ainda mais. Desvencilhou-se dos braços de ferro, saindo apressado da sala.

Saiu correndo. Havia acabado. Não tinha mais que sentir aquela coisa estranha, não tinha mais que se sentir sufocado por Milo. Não iria mais sentir seus lábios, seu toque. Mesmo que boa parte fosse mentira, percebeu que era a única coisa que podia afastá-lo e não conseguiu parar mais.

Andava tão afobado e distraído nos seus pensamentos, que mal percebeu a pessoa que vinha na direção oposta. Trombou em algo macio, e quando levantou os olhos, se deparou com Shaka.

"Saídas furtivas do templo de Virgem...". Lançou um olhar terrivelmente frio e ameaçador para o indiano, que recuou confuso.

Voltou a correr, deixando Shaka para trás, chamava-o. Saiu do Templo, respirando fundo. Mirou o horizonte, estava escuro, nublado. Exatamente como se sentia. Ao longe podia-se ver relâmpagos riscando o céu, o som ecoava como passos de um gigante que se aproximava. Uma tempestade...

oOo

Shaka se encostou a parede ao afrontar os olhos gélidos de Camus, até que o mesmo saísse correndo para fora. O que acontecera? Chamou-o, mas ele o ignorou. Porque o olhara daquele jeito? Virou-se e atravessou os corredores. Ia passando por uma sala aberta quando parou de súbito, entrando assustado. Milo estava encolhido no chão, seu corpo tremia com soluços, obviamente chorava.

- Milo?

O grego levantou o rosto todo molhado ao ouvir seu nome, mostrando os olhos azuis marejados. Imediatamente o loiro se agachou, passando os dedos pelas faces coradas, secando as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer daquele rosto juvenil e bonito.

Lembrou-se do encontro que teve com Camus há pouco, no corredor. Pegou os ombros do grego e o sacudiu.

- Ele te machucou?

Milo piscou e estreitou os olhos, fazendo escorrer mais lágrimas. Acenou com a cabeça, parecia um animalzinho abandonado. Shaka ficou furioso, logo Camus? Era o amigo mais íntimo e próximo, como teve coragem?

Perguntou onde o tinha ferido, e Escorpião afastou os braços. Levou a mão espalmada ao peito, esfregando o lugar do coração. O loiro abriu a boca, entendendo o gesto. Não era físico, estava de coração partido. Ah sabia bem que o francês era capaz disso, egoísta como era. Sentou no chão do seu lado, abraçando-o. Isso só o fez derramar mais lágrimas.

- Faz parar, Shaka. Dói muito.

Esfregou suas costas, pedindo que relaxasse. Depois de algum tempo assim, Milo relaxou. Esgotando as lágrimas e os soluços, recostado no corpo macio que conhecia bem do indiano. Mas não era esse corpo que desejava ter junto a si, ainda que fosse acolhedor.

Ele falara em ter outro. Outro objeto de prazer? Não passava disso, não é mesmo? Não. Camus não teria outro, não seria de outro. Porque era só seu, sua pele, sua carne, seu cabelo, seus olhos, seus gemidos. Era seu para que possuísse quando quisesse, para que fizesse o que quisesse. Afastou-se decidido de Shaka, que o mirou confuso.

Ajeitou a roupa, avistando um espelho, postou-se na frente dele. Penteou os cachos com os dedos, secou como pôde as lágrimas, ainda fungando. Tudo sob o olhar de Virgem, ainda sentado no chão, com as sobrancelhas finas franzidas. Quando se virou para o loiro, exibia um sorriso que pretendia ser de vingança, mas pra o indiano saiu triste.

- Se acha que vai ficar por isso mesmo, ele está muito enganado!

- Milo? O que vai fazer?

O grego saiu correndo, tal qual como o outro tinha feito. Shaka levantou atrapalhado, seguindo-o. Parou na entrada do Templo, o mundo praticamente acabara de cair. Pôde ver a figura de Milo correndo no meio do temporal. Gritou seu nome, mas sua voz foi encoberta por um trovão que ressoou pelo santuário.

oOo

Estava no interior de sua casa, mas sentado no chão e recostado na coluna da construção gélida. Na mesma posição desde que chegara, correndo, como se fugindo de uma grande ameaça. Agora a água chicoteava nas paredes externas, fazendo com que o interior fosse tomado por sons abafados.

Imerso em pensamentos e conflitos, mal percebeu o som de passos sendo misturado com os da chuva. Um relâmpago iluminou a entrada da casa, desvendando a silhueta de Milo. Levantou-se lentamente ao reconhecê-lo. O grego postava-se entre as colunas gregas molhado da cabeça aos pés. Camus saiu das sombras do templo, deixando-se ver pelo outro cavaleiro. Milo manteve o olhar desafiador, até que se moveu. Com as mãos, juntou todo o cabelo molhado, torcendo-o e deixando pingar tudo no chão.

Aquário hesitou um pouco para falar, o grego o olhava silencioso, esperando justamente sua iniciativa.

- Milo. Eu já disse tudo o que tinha para falar.

O outro não se abalou, torcendo ainda mais um pouco o cabelo. Suas mãos partiram então para a barra da camisa, chamando sua atenção para o corpo claramente evidenciado pelo tecido grudado na pele. Tirou a camisa, jogando-a num canto qualquer. Se a situação fosse outra, Camus explodiria com a folga do cavaleiro bem dentro da sua casa.

Milo voltou a mirá-lo e outro relâmpago iluminou sua figura. Então pôde ver o rosto do cavaleiro, os olhos um pouco vermelhos e inchados, ou era apenas ilusão? Franziu as sobrancelhas, perturbado. Escorpião deu um passo, ainda olhando direto para si. No que o francês recuou temeroso, deu largas passadas, segurando com uma mão o braço do cavaleiro e com a outra seu rosto, bem firme.

Circundou os lábios com os dedos, estavam tensos. Passado o susto, Camus assumiu uma expressão raivosa, os olhos frios estreitos jogando farpas. Milo sorriu satisfeito, era isso que queria, seu ar selvagem. Tomou sua boca tão rápido que mal teve tempo de repeli-lo, e a abandonou antes que pudesse reagir.

- Mas eu não disse tudo o que tenho para falar.

Com violência, jogou o corpo do cavaleiro de gelo contra a parede. Camus gemeu com o impacto, e sua boca foi novamente tomada, com crueldade. Seu corpo prensado contra a parede pelo corpo forte de Milo. Tentou resistir, socando e empurrando os ombros dele agitado. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo.

Encerrou o beijo bruscamente, erguendo o rosto do francês. Olhos vermelhos. Podia vê-los bem, verteram lágrimas antes que chegasse ali?

- É isso que quer de mim, não é mesmo? Sexo? – viu o cavaleiro de gelo virar o rosto ao ouvir sua voz – Eu vou dar tudo o que quiser...

Camus voltou a encará-lo, arregalando um pouco os olhos. Voltou a ser beijado com a mesma violência de antes, mas dessa vez não resistiu, pelo contrário, se manteve imóvel. Uma marionete para que Milo fizesse o que quisesse com ele. Escorpião estava tão cego de fúria e paixão que não se importou com seu comportamento.

Arrancou-lhe as vestes, rasgando-as com impaciência. Na pele pálida deixava de propósito linhas escarlates, de onde finos fios de sangue saíam. Era para marcá-lo, porque era seu, apenas seu. A mera menção de que poderia ser substituído por outro pela própria boca do amante o machucara. Quando separou sua boca, foi para agarrá-lo pelos ombros e jogá-lo no chão. O possuiria ali mesmo, no chão frio do templo de Aquário.

O cavaleiro de gelo olhava para o teto, evitando olhar para Milo, enquanto esse avançava sobre si. Cerrou os olhos ao senti-lo dentro de si, deixava apenas suspiros escaparem de sua garganta. Apenas as respirações pesadas ecoavam pelas paredes ocas. Escorpião estremeceu, antes de cair sobre o corpo do outro.

Ergueu-se um pouco nos cotovelos para fitá-lo ofegante, o francês tinha o rosto virado para o lado. Sem olhá-lo, disse numa voz controlada e cortante.

- Satisfeito?

Era tudo o que Camus tinha para dizer? Segurou seu rosto, obrigando a encará-lo, e então desceu um tapa em sua face. Um fio de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca vermelha. Estava desafiando-o, como quando eram crianças. Mantendo o corpo à sua mercê, como um boneco, respondendo de forma fria, como se perguntasse se já tinha acabado de forma desdenhosa.

O viu levar os dedos para o lugar atingido, gemendo baixinho. Sua fúria que estava prestes a explodir de novo morreu ali. O que tinha acabado de fazer? Saiu de cima de Camus, o erguendo e colocando-o sentado no seu colo. Fez apoiar sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, enquanto o abraçava.

Camus gemeu de novo, seu corpo todo doía e os cortes ardiam como o inferno. Abrindo a mão, fez um pedaço de cristal de gelo se formar, para então o colocar contra a face inchada. Suspirou derrotado, aconchegando-se mais no corpo quente. Lá estava ele de novo, sentindo aquela coisa estranha. Não adiantava tentar, uma vez que havia começado não havia volta. Estava caindo de novo, sentindo seu veneno entrar mais fundo nas suas veias.

- Porque não sai da minha vida? - murmurou.

- Não posso.

* * *

CONTINUA...

**Novembro/2003**


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Tempestade_**

**Capítulo 8**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface,  
I don't know what you're expecting of me,  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

_..._

_Can't you see that your smothering me,  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control,  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be,  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you._

_Numb_, Linkin Park

Nas semanas que se seguiram, as únicas provas remanescentes daquele dia foram as marcas que Milo deixara em seu corpo. No dia seguinte Camus passara a usar camisas de manga longa preta, com golas altas que cobriam todo o seu longo pescoço. Mesmo morrendo sufocado de calor, mas tudo para esconder os cortes, até que eles cicatrizassem. Claro que os outros cavaleiros estranharam, no entanto nada falavam, pois imaginavam quem era o autor daquilo.

O pior não era agüentar aquela roupa quente, mas sim a vergonha. Obviamente o caso chegou aos confins do Santuário. Milo sorria sem graça toda vez que o francês lançava seu olhar furioso em sua direção. Coisa que demorou pouco para ser esquecido. Algumas carícias e beijos do Escorpião bastaram para que voltassem a serem amantes.

O grego estava novamente exultante, tinha-o e parecia que Camus já tinha se conformado em ser dele. Já que não podia tê-lo por inteiro, contentara-se com seu corpo, sua presença constante. Milo acreditava mesmo que podia manter Camus para sempre com ele, ou pelo menos o máximo de tempo possível.

Para Camus era voltar à estaca zero, ao seu tormento que se tornara cada vez maior. Escorpião possuía um veneno que o viciava, a cada dose precisava de mais, e ele dava, para sua frustração moral. Onde estava seu espírito frio de que tanto se orgulhava? Antes tivesse se satisfeito com alguma serva do Santuário ao invés de cair direto nas garras do grego. Agora era sua tábua de salvação, na qual um náufrago agarra no meio do oceano, como seu único meio de sobreviver.

No entanto não eram pessoas comuns, eram cavaleiros. E como tais, o Santuário exigia compromissos.

Estavam na idade de dezesseis anos, no auge de sua adolescência. Alguns Guerreiros, como Shaka, eram mandados para países e regiões distantes para que lecionassem para uma nova leva de órfãos, tão jovens quanto eles. Alguns rumores diziam que uma nova Guerra Santa estava para começar, e por isso tantas crianças estavam sendo treinadas.

O dia da inevitável separação chegara.

Treinavam luta corpo a corpo em uma arena, quando um aprendiz chegara com uma carta na mão. Milo sentara numa pedra e enxugava o suor do pescoço e do tórax, enquanto via Camus de pé, logo a sua frente lendo a carta. O viu franzir as sobrancelhas por um instante, voltando a expressão fria de sempre. O grego ficava ansioso a cada segundo de silêncio, sabia que era do mestre dele. O que podia estar querendo do francês? Milo no íntimo sabia, mas queria que não fosse o que imaginava.

Terminou de ler e fitou o horizonte, com o semblante pensativo. Quando Escorpião perguntou-lhe do que se tratava, apenas estendeu-lhe o papel. Leu em um fôlego só, sentindo-se estremecer por dentro. Quando terminou, baixou a cabeça, escondendo com o farto cabelo seu rosto transtornado. Respirou fundo, para manter uma voz neutra.

- Quando parte?

- Em menos de uma semana, não quer que eu me demore.

- Ah...

Aquário se voltou para ele, ao ouvir seu suspiro desapontado. Mas surpreendendo-se quando viu levantar seu rosto, descobrindo-o, com uma expressão descontraída. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado, mas logo se repreendeu. O que afinal esperava, que Milo implorasse que não fosse? Que fizesse uma cena no meio da arena? Balançou levemente a cabeça, porque estava agindo feito um idiota de repente?

Uma toalha foi jogada em seu rosto, despertando-o de seus devaneios. Quando conseguiu se livrar dela, tomou um susto, vendo Milo avançar sobre ele. Desviou-se de seu punho, mas não conseguiu impedir que o derrubasse no chão, caindo junto. O grego estava sobre ele, rindo de si. Levantou a mão, para bater naquela cara desaforada, mas ela logo foi segurada pelo outro. Pegando-o desprevenido mais uma vez, Escorpião dá uma grande lambida no seu pescoço, para depois estalar a língua.

- Hum... Bom.

Camus corou ante seu abuso, provocando mais risos no outro. Depois de tudo ainda corava, como seu anjo era adorável. Saiu de cima dele e se levantou, erguendo-o e batendo a poeira de sua roupa. O francês ainda vermelho se afastava, blasfemando na sua língua e em russo, enquanto o grego ainda ria e corria para alcançá-lo, enlaçando sua cintura.

Três dias se passaram como se Camus nunca fosse partir. Nenhum dos dois mencionava a tal partida, era como se ela não existisse ou estivesse tão próxima. Milo agia do seu jeito habitualmente descontraído, mais fogoso ainda, provocando Aquário a todo o momento. Debaixo da máscara, a despedida fervia-lhe a alma, a tristeza transbordando. Mas não iria demonstrar o que sentia, pelo menos não abertamente, apenas em seus toques possessivos e cada vez mais exigentes.

Não que mostrar seu descontentamento fosse motivo de humilhação para sua honra de cavaleiro, não era como seu amante francês, cheio de índoles e orgulhos. Mas para que aumentar sua tristeza se era inevitável que partisse? Negar uma ordem do Santuário era clamar pela punição.

Acariciou a cabeça dormente encostada em seu peito, pensativo. Estava na cama da casa de Aquário, não gostava muito de entrar nela, aquele ambiente gelava-lhe até a alma. Soprou, vendo o ar de sua boca formar uma fumaça por causa do contato frio. No canto estava a caixa dourada e uma mala, Camus a arrumara na noite anterior. Observara silencioso o francês arrumar suas coisas, com um certo nervosismo.

Depois o fizera pegar todas as mantas e peles disponíveis e cobrir o colchão, para então o empurrar para dentro deles e tomá-lo mais uma vez. Exigente como das outras vezes, mas mais cuidadoso e lento, querendo lembrar de cada pedaço daquela pele branca. Marcar de vermelho cada pedaço dela como seu território, totalmente animalesco, mas não podia evitar. Tinha Camus agora dormindo sobre si, exausto. A cabeça repousada em seu peito, a mão envolvendo seu ombro frouxamente, a boca entreaberta deixando que sua respiração pesada escapasse e viesse acariciar-lhe a pele bronzeada.

Como queria que esse momento durasse eternamente. Não podia fazer nada para que não fosse, que argumentos tinha? Todos aqueles que Camus não queria ouvir, pensando bem, era melhor não dizê-los, não queria escutar de novo daquela boca suave palavras tão duras como tinha acontecido.

Sentiu-o remexer-se sobre si, respirando fundo e se espreguiçando antes de abrir os olhos. O francês sentiu o calor familiar e olhou para cima, encontrando um grande sorriso de bom dia. Milo rapidamente deslizou para fora da cama e começou a se vestir, sob o olhar sonolento e confuso do amante. Quando terminou, se inclinou sobre a cama o beijando.

- Tenha uma boa viagem. Não se esqueça de escrever, hein! Quero saber se consegue se virar com as pestinhas que seu mestre arranjou.

- Não devem ser piores que você. - disse em tom sarcástico, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Então não vai ter problemas. - riu em resposta - Também tenho uma viagem para fazer. Tchau.

Deu um beijo estalado na testa de Camus e saiu rapidamente do Templo, antes que este mesmo deixasse de sentir sua presença. Após cinco minutos andando do Templo de Aquário, se apoiou na parede de uma construção, cobrindo a boca com a mão e reprimindo um soluço. Sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos. O que era isso, estava sendo dramático demais. Era só alguns anos, e ele teria de vir ao Santuário sempre, todos tinham.

oOo

Camus passou os dedos sobre a testa e os lábios, olhando instintivamente para suas coisas arrumadas num canto do quarto. Nunca se ausentara por tanto tempo desde que viera ao Santuário proteger a décima primeira casa. Era hora de ir. Suspirou e jogou as mantas para o lado, saindo da cama. Vestiu-se e mirou o grande espelho que tinha ali, fez uma careta, descobrindo uma marca avermelhada no pescoço.

Fechou a camisa, escondendo-a como pôde. Alisou o tecido e passou a mão na franja, mirando seu próprio reflexo. Não reconhecera o grego nessa semana inteira, muito menos nessa despedida casual. Será que...

Balançou a cabeça, colocou a caixa dourada nas costas e pegou a mala. Deu uma última olhada na fachada de seu Templo. Um dia tudo acaba, não é mesmo?

Sua boca fez um movimento mudo.

"Tchau."

oOo

Desembarcou na Ilha de Milos no mesmo dia, não demorara em preparar malas. Sua cabeça ainda estava no Santuário, onde sabia que seu anjo não devia estar mais.

Mas assim que chegou próximo ao lugar onde nascera, um ar familiar encheu seus pulmões, sorriu para seu lar antigo. Era seu povo, caloroso, latino. Seu mundo era muito diferente do dele. Seguindo a pé com sua urna nas costas, se aproximou do domínio dos cavaleiros. Em um campo aberto, dúzias de crianças em vestes de treinamento socavam cada um sacos duros, que eram firmemente seguros por seus colegas.

Parou um pouco afastado, cruzando os braços e sorrindo. O mestre era bastante orgulhoso de seus aprendizes, mas pegava um pouco pesado demais. Lembrava-se de seu tempo de menino, havia muitos como via agora, todos órfãos. Mais da metade nem chegava a se tornar cavaleiro, mas no fundo achava que o mestre queria dar um rumo a eles, uma vez que não havia quem os acolhesse.

Um dos garotos parou e passou a mão na testa suada, cansado, foi quando avistou o cavaleiro parado, franzindo os olhos. Outro acompanhou seu olhar e reconheceu-o de pronto, correndo em sua direção e gritando.

- É o cavaleiro de Escorpião!

Todo o resto parou o que fazia e se aproximaram meio boquiabertos, curiosos. Passou a mão na cabeça do primeiro garoto que o viu, acenando para os outros. O olhavam como se fosse um deus, ou algo do tipo. Milo sorriu meio amarelo, o mestre ia matá-lo por interromper um treino.

Mas o estrago já estava feito, eles não saíam de perto. Quebrando um pouco da hesitação inicial, foi alvo de uma enxurrada de perguntas e puxões. Soltou uma longa risada, pedindo calma. Sentou-se no chão, mandando que fizessem o mesmo. Logo estavam tocando fascinados a armadura sagrada e ouvindo atentamente a cada palavra do cavaleiro.

Em um momento, todas as crianças ficaram quietas e apreensivas, olhando para além de Milo. Nem precisou se virar para saber quem era. Levantou-se, e começou a se virar devagar, até encarar o mestre e dar um sorrisinho sem graça. Com cara de poucos amigos, mandou as crianças voltarem as suas tarefas, que obedeceram imediatamente ao som da voz ameaçadora. Milo seguiu-o, até uma habitação que deveria ser onde os aprendizes estudavam.

- Isso é jeito de me recepcionar? Me fazendo passar vexame, oras, vejam só...

- O que quer? - interrompeu-o ignorando seus resmungos.

- O que quero? Como assim o que quero? Não posso visitar meu mestre mais?

- Pare com isso, bajulação não combina com você. Sempre foi um moleque desobediente, Milo, nunca vem quando o chamo.

- Oras. Eu vim relaxar! Ajudá-lo! Vejo que tem muitas crianças para treinar, e...

Viu o mestre levantar uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. Suspirou e se deu por vencido.

- Camus foi embora a pedido do mestre. Não consigo ficar no Santuário sem pensar nele.

- Ah. Sabia que tinha um motivo egoísta.

Soltou uma risada sonora e saiu da habitação, sendo seguido pelo ex-pupilo. Egoísta, sim, era o que sempre fora. Desafiara insolentemente o próprio mestre por causa da armadura, sempre fora o menino insolente. Deu de ombros, isso era bom, não era? Mostrava o quanto era valente e desafiador. Ao contrário de Albiore que abaixava a cabeça a cada palavra do mestre.

Olhou para o homem andando na sua frente. O tinha chamado de velhote de meia idade, mas não era verdade, tinha seus quarenta anos bem conservados. O rosto forte ganhara poucas rugas e marcas, mas ainda tinha a aparência do homem que encontrara há dez anos, na casa de sua mãe, quando esta jazia fria na cama. Poucos cabelos brancos precoces se perdiam na vasta cabeleira negra.

Foi até uma espécie de adega rústica, entregou uma caneca de metal para ele e abriu uma das garrafas de vinho. Sorveu uma grande quantidade do vinho num gole só, e olhou para o pupilo.

- Camus é bem mais que seu amigo, não?

Milo que estava bebendo, engasgou, tossindo até não poder mais. Colocou a mão no peito, se acalmando, e olhando o homem de esguelha. Zeus, era tão óbvio assim? Mas não devia ser nenhuma surpresa, o conhecia bem mais do que gostaria que conhecesse, ser falso com o mestre e com o último cavaleiro de Escorpião era burrice demais.

O mestre não se abalou, pegou sua caneca e encheu com mais vinho, dando novamente para o rapaz. Mandou sentar-se em uma mesa de madeira gasta próxima a eles, sentando em seguida, em frente a ele. Era normal os cavaleiros se relacionarem e acabarem se enamorando, por se tornarem tão íntimos. No entanto...

- Conhece a lenda de Ganímedes, não?

Acenou com a cabeça, levemente, concordando. Era um personagem da mitologia grega, filho do rei de Tróia, mais belo que qualquer homem naquela terra. Zeus se apaixonara por ele e em forma de águia o levara para o Olimpo, imortalizando-o como menino. Substituíra Hebe na tarefa de servir néctar aos deuses. Ele representava a constelação de Aquário.

- Deixe-me dizer uma coisa sobre a linhagem dos guerreiros que defenderam a casa de Aquário. - viu o grego franzir as sobrancelhas, antes de continuar. - Como todos os outros cavaleiros, estão destinados a servir e defender os deuses. Dão muito valor à honra, ou melhor, a colocam acima de qualquer coisa ou ser humano nesse mundo.

"Têm aversão a criar laços de qualquer espécie, pior, de criar qualquer emoção ou sentimento. Eles chamam de fraqueza humana, o ponto fraco de um Cavaleiro está aí. Enquanto muitos aprendem a odiar o inimigo, eles são treinados a sentirem nada por eles. 'Pela deusa Athena', é apenas isso que importa.

"Milo, eu o treinei e o conheço bem. Sua natureza é agitada e nervosa, por muitas vezes é movido pela raiva e pela vingança, pela sede de justiça. Tem a capacidade de julgar e lutar pelo que acha certo. Eles não. São eternos servos e seus corações são vazios, não é a toa que são guerreiros do gelo. O controle do frio e das emoções são as características fiéis deles. Não podem odiar, nem..."

- Onde quer chegar? - interrompeu-o num lapso de impaciência.

- Como eu disse, tudo o que você sente é intenso demais, está se apaixonando por esse menino, eu sei!

O mestre levantou-se bruscamente, batendo a mão na mesa, fazendo o aprendiz olhá-lo assustado. Em alguns segundos passando do choque, ergueu a cabeça para cima começou a gargalhar com vontade, fazendo sua voz ecoar. Então baixou o rosto, escondendo-o com a farta franja, soltando soluços. Suas palavras saíram num murmúrio.

- É tarde...

- Milo, é melhor que se afaste dele.

Escorpião o encarou, descobrindo suas faces já banhadas de lágrimas, os olhos chispando de fúria. Num gesto que nem seu mestre foi capaz de prever, ergueu-se e prensou-o contra a parede. Seu braço segurava seus ombros contra a parede, os olhos marejados bem próximos de sua vista.

- Desistir dele? Fazer como fez com a minha mãe? - viu a expressão do homem mais velho se transformar - Ela chorava todas as noites, enquanto achava que eu dormia. Uma vez você me disse que a amava, porquê não a salvou?

O soltou lentamente, voltando silencioso para a mesa e sentando-se, enchendo sua caneca de vinho e sorvendo, para mais uma vez enchê-la de novo. O homem às suas costas ficou por um momento estático, apoiado contra a parede. Deu alguns passos até o discípulo, erguendo a mão a poucos centímetros da cabeça dele. Hesitou e recolheu a mão, se virando e deixando-o sozinho.

Ele não entendia, tinha medo, medo de que se tornasse fraco, como ele se tornara. Ficara cego e errara, várias vezes. Não percebera até que o Santuário o banira de seus serviços, sendo encarregado de treinar garotos na Ilha de Milos. E tudo por causa de uma mulher. Tinha orgulho de Milo, a última coisa que queria era que caísse pelo mesmo caminho.

oOo

De volta ao deserto imaculado e branco da Sibéria. Aquecido pelo ambiente aconchegante, observava a imensidão diáfana pelo vidro da janela. Estava sozinho em uma biblioteca de uma das casas mais abastadas do vilarejo. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo estalar da lareira. Seu mestre era um homem bem situado socialmente, o dono da casa se sentia até honrado hospedando ele e seu discípulo. Não sabia das posses do instrutor, mas não se surpreenderia se soubesse que possuía alguma fortuna.

Afinal, seus serviços para com o Santuário se encerraram fazia um tempo, antes até de ser trazido para a Sibéria. Tinha conhecimento o bastante, e os financeiros não ficavam atrás. Tinha conexões com o governo da Rússia, e sabia de mais coisas do que ele próprio podia imaginar. Um homem do mundo moderno. O que não queria dizer que se desvencilhara da tradição da qual foi formado.

Era tudo pela deusa, pela ordem e domínio do Santuário. Seus antecessores sempre estiveram atrás das grandes guerras e revoluções do mundo. Sempre fora papel fundamental daqueles que protegiam a estrela de Aquário mover tudo a favor dos deuses. Seu destino também era esse?

Desviou seu olhar ao ouvir a porta ser aberta. Inclinou-se levemente para cumprimentar de forma cortês o homem grisalho que entrava na sala. Devolveu o cumprimento ao garoto, a expressão carrancuda, olhos azuis claros frios, que nunca deviam ter conhecido a ternura ou qualquer sentimento humano.

Sentou-se numa poltrona atrás da vasta mesa, indicando que sentasse à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa. Explicou-lhe que marcara para o encontrar ali porque as estradas e os caminhos estavam interditados pela neve, era impossível de chegar ao casebre próximo ao local de treinamento com uma criança despreparada.

Contava com sessenta e poucos anos, as marcas profundas no rosto denotavam nenhuma emoção. Observava a figura de seu mestre a sua frente, distraído do que lhe falava, apenas acenando com a cabeça. Os olhos vazios focalizavam um ponto qualquer daquela face aristocrática.

- Camus?

Sobressaltou-se e piscou os olhos, só então prestando atenção ao mestre, que franzia levemente as sobrancelhas e esperava que falasse algo. Perdido, baixou a cabeça e pediu desculpas. Ajeitou o cabelo caído no ombro, desviando o olhar do mestre para o seu pescoço brevemente descoberto. Mirou intensamente direto nos olhos confusos do pupilo, antes de se levantar e andar até a janela.

- O que há com você, Camus, nunca perde uma palavra do que eu falo.

- O quê? - se virou surpreso.

- A pessoa que treinei para ser um cavaleiro foi aquele menino que trouxe para cá e não o que está na minha frente agora.

Com as mãos nas costas, encarou o rapaz ainda sentado. Agora mesmo parecia um humano comum, frágil, como uma porcelana prestes a quebrar, e não a rocha em que o transformara.

- Athena não precisa de um humano fraco, se não pode ser um cavaleiro, então não tem o direito de usar a armadura sagrada!

Camus levantou-se subitamente, olhando perplexo o mestre proferindo palavras tão fortes, sem nem mesmo se alterar. Abaixou a cabeça e levou a mão ao pescoço, ele sabia... sabia de tudo. Porque sua alma era transparente, um livro aberto para ele, diferente dele que era tão vazio e sólido que não podia enxergar o que realmente era.

O garoto que ele trouxera à Sibéria não conhecia família, ou qualquer sentimento que alimentasse seu coração. Não se importou em deixar o lar na França, ou o garoto que o trouxera até aquele país estagnado, e aceitava as palavras e lições do mestre sem pestanejar. Aprendia com rapidez e não era preciso que se ensinasse mais que uma vez para que absorvesse o ensinamento. O guerreiro perfeito.

Sem piedade enfrentou sozinho cavaleiros da ordem do gelo, derrotando-os e matando-os com facilidade. Todos que o desafiaram foram derrubados sem esforço. Ao contrário dos outros mestres que treinavam vários aprendizes, o havia escolhido para ser o melhor. E o era. Tinha consciência de seu poder, era um dos mais fortes dos cavaleiros de Ouro, ninguém conseguia tocar o zero absoluto, enquanto ele podia controlá-lo com perfeição.

- Não me envergonhe em frente aos deuses...

Sustentou o olhar firme do mestre, e então deu um leve aceno com a cabeça. Não podia fracassar, não depois de tantos anos e esforço. Mancharia não apenas sua honra, mas a do homem na sua frente.

Sorriu satisfeito ao ver a firmeza no rosto jovem, descruzou os braços e andou até a porta, chamando alguém. Em poucos segundos, uma criança de cabelos esverdeados adentrou na sala, de olhar envergonhado e cabisbaixo. Sendo repreendido pelo velho, endireitou sua postura e encarou Camus, se apresentando. Era Isaac, da Finlândia.

Observou em silêncio o garoto, um tanto incomodado. Aquela expressão, o rosto melancólico, as respostas automáticas, o andar mecânico. Era um pequeno boneco sem vida. Ele mesmo era frio apenas porque tudo o enfadava, enganava com sorrisos falsos e voz doce. Aquela criança apenas esperava ordens para agir. Olhou interrogativo para o mestre, que apenas sorria.

Trouxera o menino de tão longe. Mais uma de suas escolhas impecáveis? Queria imaginar de quem ele tirara aquele ser hesitante de encarar o seu próprio tutor.

Primeiramente fora complicado, Isaac não entendia o que falava, tinha de ensiná-lo o russo e o grego. Além de sua dificuldade em lidar com uma criança. Não que o garoto fosse resistente, atendia a qualquer comando, obedecia-o à risca. Em alguns meses se ajustara ao seu ritmo. A relação que desenvolvera era igual a que tinha com seu mestre, apenas palavras necessárias. Quando não treinavam o que mais reinava entre eles era o silêncio, mas como o tempo era todo preenchido com aulas, não importava muito.

Seis meses se passaram. Sentia-se estranho com aquela presença infantil e melancólica do aluno, no Santuário era tão movimentado e frenético. Um mundo que não era seu. A Sibéria era o seu mundo, o frio e a solidão sua natureza. Aquela criança estava se tornando o mesmo. Devia seguir os passos do mestre com ele?

oOo

Uma moto atravessou as vielas gregas com pressa, desviando dos pedestres que blasfemavam com sua ousadia. Estava atrasado, maldito fora o mensageiro que o avisara na última hora. Adentrou na região do Santuário e desceu da moto, largando-a de qualquer jeito e jogando o capacete para um servo. Gemeu ao avistar a imensa escadaria.

"Está certo preservar as tradições antigas, mas podiam modernizar um pouco...", resmungava intimamente enquanto subia os lances em largas passadas. Entrou no Templo dando uma pausa e olhando para qual corredor devia seguir, antes de retomar a corrida. Avistou dois homens de costas vestidos com túnicas cerimoniais e adornos, reconhecendo um deles. Sorriu.

- Camus!

Aquário parou e se virou ante o chamado, encontrando um Milo ofegante, se apoiando nos joelhos e sorrindo. Suava e vestia um jeans surrado e uma camiseta cavada. Apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Escorpião se recompôs aos poucos, admirando a figura a sua frente, impecável e elegante. "Meu anjo". Só então percebeu que o homem ao seu lado era o Cavaleiro de Câncer, que olhava seu estado lamentável com sarcasmo.

- Milo? O que faz aqui? - Camus o interrogou.

- E que aparência terrível é essa? A noitada foi tão boa assim? - Máscara o interpelou.

- Ora seu... - Milo cerrou os punhos.

- Chega vocês dois, não comecem. Milo, vista-se, sabe que não pode entrar assim em lugar sagrado.

O grego franziu as sobrancelhas, a voz do francês soara tão autoritária. Uma rapariga apareceu do seu lado, carregando a sua roupa e indicando um aposento para se trocar. Foi meio a contragosto, mas não podia aparecer em frente ao mestre com sua aparência decadente. Jurava que vira uma alteração no rosto de Camus quando o italiano falara.

Soubera naquela manhã que Aquário viera à Grécia ter uma audiência particular com o mestre. Tinha de vê-lo, seis meses de separação pareciam mais mil anos. Nesse tempo ficara na Ilha de Milos e na capital, recebendo ordens diretas do Santuário. Parecia que Máscara também viera com o mesmo propósito. Os encontrou no Salão, esperando a permissão do mestre.

- Máscara, vá primeiro ter com o mestre. - pediu Milo.

- E porque eu deveria?

- Preciso falar com Camus.

Câncer quis pôr resistência, então Camus interveio, pedindo que fosse. Esperou que o cavaleiro entrasse nos aposentos do mestre, para então sorrir para o francês, dizendo que tinha saudades. O outro não disse nada, apenas soltou uma risada curta e se afastou, se apoiando no parapeito de uma das janelas grandes e cruzando os braços.

- Ah...

- Não ligue para as coisas que aquele imbecil sempre diz.

- E quem disse que eu ligo?

- Aquele leve tremor no seu olho não foi ilusão minha, Camus.

Olhou surpreso para Milo, que sorria daquele jeito de sempre, sedutor. Virou o rosto para o outro lado, meio aborrecido. O grego achou divertida sua reação, se aproximando. Riu e circulou a cintura de Camus, apertando-o junto a si e aspirando o perfume do seu cabelo. Camus gemeu suavemente ao sentir uma mão acariciar seu cabelo e a outra traçar sua espinha, colando mais seus corpos e sentir seu calor através das vestes.

Não, não queria mais daquele veneno, se cedesse mais uma vez estava perdido. Os lábios de Milo viajaram do pescoço para o lóbulo da orelha, depositando um beijo na face macia. Quando chegou nos lábios, Camus desviou seu rosto, respirando fundo e empurrando seus ombros.

- Eu...não posso.

O grego foi afastado e o mirou incrédulo. Camus evitava fitá-lo nos olhos, tinha as faces afogueadas. Ficaram um bom tempo assim, em silêncio. A vontade de Milo era a de arrebentar a parede à sua frente ou gritar furioso.

- Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso. Vou agüentar o quanto for preciso...

Camus levantou o rosto, encontrando os olhos faiscantes do grego, tentando controlar a fúria.

- Porque você é meu! Nem Athena pode tirá-lo de mim!

Tomou o rosto de Aquário com as duas mãos, deixando-o sem reação com a surpresa. Beijou os lábios entreabertos com paixão, explorando o interior com a língua sedenta do seu gosto. Camus soltou um gemido abafado, e então foi solto bruscamente. Soltou a respiração de uma vez, colocando uma mão no peito, sentindo seu coração bater forte e rápido.

Percebeu que Escorpião olhava para além dele e seguiu seu olhar, encontrando o mestre parado no meio do Salão, observando-os sem falar. Apenas levantou a mão indicando que entrasse no aposento. Camus ajeitou o cabelo e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Sentia suas faces queimarem. Resistiu ao impulso de olhar Milo por uma última vez.

* * *

CONTINUA

**Fevereiro/2004**


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Tempestade_**

**Capítulo 9**

Sentira o olhar de Milo nas suas costas, pesando como chumbo nos seus ombros, até entrar no salão junto com o mestre. Mesmo com as imensas portas cerradas, podia sentir o cosmos agressivo do cavaleiro, incomodando Camus durante a audiência. O mestre também estava consciente dessa presença hostil do lado de fora, via na sua frente um rapaz completamente vermelho de vergonha, encarando o chão a seus pés. Suspirou, o cavaleiro raramente ficava assim.

- Posso pedir para que ele se retire.

- Ah? - levantou os olhos, a tensão subitamente quebrada - Não é preciso, meu senhor.

Mesmo assim, o mestre mandou uma advertência mental para o cavaleiro de Escorpião, que se retirou a contragosto. O francês relaxou um pouco, deixando os ombros tensos caírem. Decidiu ir direto ao assunto, para não deixá-lo ainda mais desconfortável. Perguntou-lhe sobre a situação de Asgard. Aquário ficou um tanto espantado com a pergunta, como o cavaleiro de gelo mais forte dentre os defensores de Athena, era responsável pelas relações entre as duas culturas.

- Asgard? - franziu o cenho - Hilda de Polaris ainda é muito jovem para assumir sua posição perante Odin e seu reino, algumas famílias nobres mantêm o poder até completar a idade suficiente. Porque pergunta, senhor?

- Soube que o reino possui guerreiros poderosos. - ignorou sua pergunta.

- São os Guerreiros Deuses, sete, na verdade. Mas ninguém conhece o paradeiro das armaduras, e é mais provável que não passe de uma lenda. - acompanhou com o olhar ele sair do trono e andar até uma das cortinas. - Acha que oferecem alguma ameaça? - questionou, meio incrédulo.

- Camus, deve saber que há tempos remotos, Asgard esteve sob o poder de um deus grego...

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Poseidon? Sim, sabia. Mas o que estava pensando, que o deus dos mares poderia voltar e usar os nórdicos contra eles? Isso era um absurdo, há muito tempo Athena o lacrara e Asgard estava livre de seu poderio. Seus guerreiros deuses não passavam de personagens de lendas, e há séculos que nunca ninguém mencionou a existência das armaduras sagradas. Balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca, o mestre se adiantou antes que replicasse.

- O renascimento de Athena tem uma razão de ser, Camus. É sinal de que outros deuses estão prestes a despertar para ameaçar o mundo. E finalmente começará a batalha para a qual vocês, cavaleiros, estão destinados a morrer lutando.

A grande guerra santa que abalou o Santuário mais de duzentos anos atrás, quer dizer, que estavam prestes a enfrentar o mesmo perigo novamente. As últimas palavras do sacerdote ecoaram na sua cabeça, era para isso que havia escolhido ele? O tirando do seu pequeno e vazio mundo infantil, treinando para que não passasse de uma máquina fria com apenas o objetivo de lutar em nome da deusa da justiça.

Não pôde deixar de pensar em Milo, nos minutos antes de entrar naquele salão. Sua boca ainda formigava pelo beijo, as palavras insensatas voltaram a sua mente. Quem quer que enfrentassem, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, haveriam muitas mortes. Morreriam.

oOo

Em um aeroporto de Moscou, o jovem mestre do gelo aguardava de pé, vestido elegantemente e segurando um casaco de pele nas mãos. Aguardava a chegada do segundo discípulo, o garoto era um ano mais novo que Issac. Deu um leve sorriso, lembrando da reação do pupilo quando recebeu a notícia. Acordara cedo e o ajudara a preparar as coisas, estava bastante nervoso. Entendia sua ansiedade, depois de meses, teria uma companhia da sua idade.

Alexei Hyoga Yukida. Um mestiço, mãe russa, pai japonês. Orientais não eram bem vistos no Santuário, dificilmente os reconheciam como cavaleiros.

Kyoko estava intrigado com algo mais além dos nórdicos. Soube que seu mestre havia-o incumbido de treinar mais um menino, mas que esse vinha do Japão. Curioso, de fato. O mais curioso foi que lhe chegara a informação de que o tal menino era um dos dez órfãos mandados pela Fundação Graad. A tal instituição mandara garotos de seu próprio orfanato para serem treinados como cavaleiros. A questão era, por que queriam as armaduras? O Santuário poderia muito bem interceder, mas por uma estranha razão, o sacerdote havia decidido esperar e ver.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao avistar um oriental vestido em um terno preto, trazendo um garoto loiro. Acenou levemente com a cabeça para o homem, e então se agachou, ficando na altura do menino. Seus olhos eram levemente alongados, de tom azul claro, o cabelo loiro meio desalinhado ia até os ombros estreitos. Parecia um tanto constrangido com sua análise.

- Bem vindo, sou Camus, seu instrutor de hoje em diante. - sorriu, desfazendo seu rosto sério.

- Pra-prazer. - sorriu tímido.

Sem demoras, tomou sua mala, que era pequena, o menino devia possuir poucas coisas. Com uma mão espalmada em suas costas, o guiou para fora do aeroporto, a viagem seria um pouco mais demorada. Logo o estava levando em meio à neve da Sibéria, possuía um semblante maravilhado, ao reconhecer sua terra. Avistaram a pequena cabana afastada do vilarejo, e fora dela estava o rapazinho de cabelos verdes, esperando. Surpreso, o viu correr na direção deles, alegre. Era falso o brilho que iluminava seu rosto? Não, Issac não era como ele, era apenas um menino solitário.

Pararam e esperaram que os alcançasse. Se apresentaram, o finlandês fazia graça e Hyoga ria. Em um momento pôs a mão no ombro do russo, pedindo a atenção dos dois.

- Hyoga, como Issac é mais velho e está aqui mais tempo, por favor, ouça tudo o que lhe falar e obedeça.

- Issac. - o garoto se aprumou - Hyoga estará sob seus cuidados de agora em diante, não o abandone.

Entreabriu a boca admirado e acenou energicamente com a cabeça, tinha uma missão. Mais tarde perceberia o quanto tomara aquelas palavras como sua lei, sem se importar com a própria vida.

A convivência por ali mudara bastante, ao invés do silêncio mordaz que aquela casa continha, de respeito entre mestre e aluno, sons de risadas infantis percorriam os corredores. De noite, permanecia em seu quarto sentado em uma poltrona, lendo ou apenas olhando pela janela, as vozes soando como sinos suaves. Não podia conter um sorriso no canto dos lábios. De vez em quando ia até o quarto deles, ralhar, apenas para se mostrar como um mestre severo.

Lembrava-lhe os tempos do Santuário, quando os recém cavaleiros de ouro não passavam de meras crianças. O que significava que enlouqueciam os mais velhos, que eram obrigados a cuidarem deles. Lembrou de quando voltara a sorrir, verdadeiramente. Lembrou...

De relance, um rosto redondo e moreno apareceu na sua mente, piscando os grandes olhos azuis, a boca sedutora esboçando um sorriso malicioso. Fechou o livro que tinha em suas mão de súbito. Depois relaxou-se na poltrona e pôs-se a massagear a têmpora. Então percebeu que haviam ficado quietos. Depositou o livro em uma mesa próxima, se levantando e se dirigindo ao quarto dos infantes. Entreabriu a porta, o suficiente para ver cada um em sua cama, ressonando baixo, indicando que estavam pregados no sono.

Fechou sem fazer barulho e seus pés o levaram para fora da casa. Sua cabeça por instinto se virou para uma direção, seus olhos fitaram um ponto no horizonte branco. Seus lábios formaram uma palavra, sem emitir som algum. "Asgard".

Naquela direção estava Asgard, silenciosa, latente.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Não, não era o frio, era algo terrível, seus sentidos estavam em estado de alerta. Alguém rondava aquela região, e os observava. Um cosmos poderoso, que mesmo diminuído para tentar escondê-lo, podia perfeitamente senti-lo. Senti-lo e reconhecê-lo. Sim, reconhecia-o. E o amaldiçoava.

Não, não poderia ser. Mas podia sim. Ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro, seu corpo nunca fora encontrado, mas porque, depois de tantos anos, porque? E justamente ali? Cerrou os punhos e estremeceu, percorreu os arredores, indo até um pouco além. Nada.

E ainda assim podia sentir sua presença sufocante, que um dia perdido em sua vida fora agradável. Ofegante, retornou para a frente da casa, aumentando seu cosmos e vasculhando com os olhos. Relaxou os ombros, percebendo que a sensação desaparecera. Seria possível que era uma peça que sua mente pregara?

oOo

Sem perceber, havia se apegado aquelas duas criaturas. Ainda assim agia de forma fria e severa, pois era inerente à sua personalidade, mas possuía algo de ternura quando os olhava. Os garotos o respeitavam e adoravam como a um deus, se fosse possível dizer.

Surpreendentemente, descobrira uma faceta justiceira em Issac. Ao ler uma das inúmeras histórias que lhes lia ao pé da fogueira, sobre um monstro chamado Kraken. O russo jazia com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas do finlandês e o corpo no chão, dormindo. Mas o outro garoto estava bem desperto, os olhos verdes arregalados e brilhantes, ouvindo atentamente. E agora tinha um novo objetivo para ganhar a armadura de Cisne.

No entanto, Hyoga... Não sabia exatamente quais eram as suas motivações. Issac supunha que possuíssem ideais parecidos, e com esse pensamento incentivava mais e mais a treinar consigo. Camus sabia que não era exatamente assim. Muitas vezes pegava o loiro com os olhos perdidos em algum ponto da neve branca. Não via espírito de luta, de vencer. O dia que chegara a saber suas reais intenções, fazia um ano que chegara lá. Levara os dois para treinarem em uma área mais gelada, onde haviam muitas montanhas de gelo. Deviam arrebentá-las queimando seus cosmos.

Começaram com pequenas, mas ainda sim era muito para eles. Voltaram com as mãos vermelhas e doloridas em meio a uma tempestade de neve. Aquário partia na frente, impassível, deveriam segui-lo mesmo sendo difícil. De canto de olho, viu Hyoga parar e olhar para algum lugar. O mar congelado. Correu para aquela direção, ouviu Issac gritar chamando-o. Rápido, mandou que o menino de cabelos verdes ficasse onde estava e então foi em atrás do outro.

Já pisava na superfície molhada e escorregadia, mas não se importava, continuava com determinação, ignorando seus chamados. Alcançou e enlaçou sua cintura, levando-o no colo para uma superfície mais segura. O menino ficou paralisado, em choque, e após alguns segundos se debateu.

- Está louco? Aqui é perigoso!

Gritou contra sua orelha, nunca se alterara assim antes, nunca sentira medo como naquele momento. Há alguns anos aquele mar estava congelado, mas em certos pontos o gelo podia partir-se, ele cairia naquelas águas e não haveria tempo de salvá-lo. O russo não parava de tremer, desabou a chorar, torcendo a roupa de Camus. Ouviu-o murmurar algo como "mamãe".

Com um braço circundando a cintura pequena, e a outra mão segurando sua cabeça contra seu ombro, o ergueu no colo. Subiu até onde se encontrava Issac, que os olhava preocupado, mandou que o acompanhasse. O menino seguiu, tentando ver o rosto do amigo, escondida no peito do mestre. Puxou sua blusa, Aquário o olhou como pôde.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Vai ficar sim, não se preocupe.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Eu também não sei, Issac, mas não vá para aqueles lados antes que eu diga que vocês podem ir.

O rapazinho concordou com a cabeça. Hyoga fungou e se remexeu, apertando mais o abraço no pescoço do francês.

- Tem... tem um navio ali. Mamãe está dentro dele.

- O que?

Afastou os fios dourados do seu rosto, vendo os grandes olhos azuis marejados. No caminho contara que cerca de dois anos, um ano antes de vir para treinar, ele e sua mãe estavam de partida. Iam ao Japão ver o pai de Hyoga, mas o navio em que estavam sofrera danos, e afundou. Não conseguiram entrar a tempo nos botes salva vidas, haviam tão poucos. A mulher conseguira que o filho entrasse em um, mas ela e muitos ficaram lá dentro. Camus franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

Um navio, naquelas águas revoltas? Nenhuma embarcação podia transitar naquele mar, a correnteza era por demais forte, por isso temeu pelo menino. Seria levado com muita facilidade para longe, e não haveria como salvá-lo. Haveria de ser um navio clandestino, na nação soviética, não era raro pessoas saírem do país por essa maneira. Mas fora perigoso demais e muito recente. Não havia muito contato com os moradores do vilarejo próximo, não recebia notícias deles. Mas seu mestre nada havia dito. Estaria envolvido? Fora ele quem mandara o menino treinar consigo.

Próximos a sua moradia, desceu Hyoga de seu colo e os mandou entrar, dando instruções a Issac que cuidasse do amigo mais novo. Esperou que entrassem, então deu meia volta e retornou ao local.

Andou pelo gelo, uma grossa camada cobria as águas geladas e escuras. Foi muito mais além de onde o garoto havia indicado, parou e olhou para baixo de seus pés. Debaixo da camada espessa, dava para ver claramente uma grande embarcação. Era uma visão um tanto perturbadora, mórbida. A carcaça estava estraçalhada, mas ainda inteira.

Agachou-se e tocou o gelo, em reverência. O vento agitou seu cabelo liso em volta de si. Os gritos de desespero das pessoas que não conseguiram escapar, sendo engolidas junto com a embarcação destruída. Estavam fugindo, tentando uma nova vida, foram enganados com promessas. E ele estava lá... podia tê-las salvo.

Cerrou o punho, dando um pequeno soco, que criou uma rachadura de grande extensão.

Qual era o sentido? Qual o sentido de ser um cavaleiro, e deixar que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse?

No dia seguinte, pediu que Issac fosse treinar e Hyoga ficasse. O pequeno russo se encontrava de pé, na frente dele, com a cabeça baixa, evitando olhá-lo. Tinha medo, sabia que ia ser castigado, fizera o que não devia. Camus permanecia na sua poltrona, as pernas cruzadas e o queixo apoiado no punho. O encarava com olhos frios.

- Fale o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual aceitou ser um aprendiz, Hyoga.

Estremeceu, sua voz era grave e controlada. Gaguejou antes de conseguir formar uma palavra completa.

- A-aceitei... porque queria rever minha mãe. Meu pai que ela dizia que estava nos esperando nunca apareceu no orfanato. Tudo o que eu queria era poder voltar para casa. - uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. - Eu quero vê-la.

Sentimentalismo. Levantou o rosto infantil, suplicante.

- Existe uma camada de gelo muito, mas muito espessa sobre o mar. Ouso a acreditar que talvez sua dureza chegue próxima da do gelo eterno que protege a armadura de Cisne.

- O senhor é forte, sei que pode quebrá-la e...

Ergueu a mão, interrompendo-o. Um soluço irrompeu a garganta do pequeno.

- Debaixo dessa camada intransponível... Uma correnteza assustadora, certamente a que varreu o navio de sua mãe. É preciso uma força igualmente extraordinária para suportar essa correnteza e chegar aos destroços.

Mais lágrimas, sentimentalismo. Fraco, era fraco, não passaria de um fraco.

- Ela está morta, Hyoga. Esqueça-a.

Elevou o tom seu tom de voz, em uma advertência. O viu balançar a cabeça em negativa e mais lágrimas rolaram, seguidos de soluços mais altos.

- E se eu te disser que não te aceito mais como meu discípulo e lhe mandar de volta ao orfanato do qual te mandaram?

- Não! - Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que fique bem claro, repetirei minhas palavras. Um cavaleiro que deixa suas emoções o dominarem não o pode ser chamado de tal. Pode-se fraquejar, dar ao inimigo uma vantagem sobre você! - a voz era mais grave ainda, preenchendo o aposento, no entanto controlada - Mesmo sabendo disso... Deseja continuar?

O garoto encolheu os ombros, fungou mais uma vez. Mas então levantou os olhos, tentando manter uma posição digna.

- Quero me tornar forte.

Suspirou pesadamente, seus motivos eram egoístas, infantis e egoístas. Aquele que se encontrava na sua frente certamente sucumbiria perante o inimigo, facilmente. Sobreviveria apenas por sorte, seria fraco, com seus sentimentos. Uma pena, uma grande pena. Continuaria a treiná-lo igualmente, mas já estava claro quem usaria a armadura de bronze de Cisne no final de tudo.

Levantou-se e parou do lado dele, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro. Baixara a cabeça de novo, incapaz de encarar seu mestre. Seu precioso mestre.

- Diga nada a Issac. Se ele souber...

Criaria uma desilusão tão grande, destruiria todo seu espírito de luta. O que o motivava a se tornar um cavaleiro de Athena.

A sensação de que alguma coisa ia acontecer, uma coisa horrível, não o deixava. Dirigiu-se a janela, deixando o menino parado no meio da sala. Viu o rapaz de cabelos verdes investir socos e chutes contra uma tora de madeira fincada no chão. O som dos gritos que emitia ecoavam pela vastidão branca. Pequenos flocos de neve caíam, começara a nevar.

E junto com aquela sensação, que crescia, aquela sombra sufocante os rondava novamente.

oOo

Encostou-se em um canto qualquer, descalço, os joelhos dobrados, a barra da calça arregaçada até eles. Usava uma regata e os vastos cachos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Descascava e comia uma maçã fresca, o balançar o deixava sonolento. Bateu de leve com a cabeça na madeira pintada, saboreando a fruta, ouvindo as vozes dos marinheiros. Homens simples, que viviam da pescaria. O barco pequeno de tantos em tantos dias ia em direção de uma ilha esquecida pela humanidade, perdida ainda nos tempos da antiguidade, em lendas.

A Ilha de Andrômeda, onde a princesa grega que lhe dera nome se sacrificara. Levava mantimentos aos poucos cavaleiros e aos muitos aprendizes que ali treinavam. Decidira fazer uma visita a seu amigo Albiore, que não o via desde o incidente que o fez ganhar a armadura de ouro. Como o olharia? Com os olhos assustados e acusadores, os quais vira pela última vez?

Entreabriu as pálpebras, mirando o céu de azul intenso, limpo. Deviam ter arranjado um bom número de crianças como aprendizes, lembrava que o companheiro sempre fora calmo e paciente. Riu consigo mesmo.

Então baixou a cabeça e sua franja escondeu parcialmente seu rosto. Aprendizes. Soube que fora incumbido a Camus mais um discípulo, um dia depois daquele. Poderia se dizer que fora a última vez também que o tocara. Olhou para a mão que segurava uma faca, cerrando-a em seguida.

Haviam se encontrado depois, sim, várias vezes. Chamados do Mestre, contas a serem prestadas no Santuário. Não que houvesse se conformado, não que não quisesse tocá-lo. Deixara bem claro o que queria, e Camus sabia-o muito bem. Mas uma parede gelada se formara ao redor de Aquário, se tornara mais distante, e as únicas palavras que conseguiam trocar eram ofensas mútuas.

Um desses encontros fora um tanto instigante, lembrando-se e analisando bem o que acontecera. Fora a poucos meses, na verdade.

Kyoko os convocara para uma reunião, sinceramente, não prestara muita atenção do que se tratava, estava ali apenas para relatar suas missões. Ao fim desta, alguns falavam particularmente com o mestre, outros se dispersaram. Andando pelos corredores do Templo, encontrou o cavaleiro de gelo com os braços apoiados num balcão, o corpo inclinado. Os fios lisos e as vestes cerimoniais se movimentavam com a brisa, olhava para o horizonte. Vestido com o mesmo tipo de roupa, aproximou-se e se deixou ficar a alguns passos dele, os cotovelos apoiados no mesmo balcão, mas de costas para a vista.

Ficaram um tempo assim, em silêncio, e observou-o discretamente. O corpo ainda esguio, a pele alva, e o cheiro dos cabelos que recordava serem os mesmos. Quem falou primeiro dessa vez foi o francês, sem desviar os olhos.

- Como vai? Continua varando noites, como um devasso, deitando-se com o primeiro que lhe der trela? - sua voz fria soou sarcástica, nenhum tremor nela.

- Ah...Sim... E são noites muito boas, diga-se de passagem.

Jogou o cabelo para trás, encostando a cabeça no ombro e brindando-o com um grande sorriso zombeteiro.

- Aposto que é um celibatário. Claro que por escolha, afinal... - se inclinou, aproximando-se da sua orelha, passou os dedos pelos fios azulados perto da nuca - Garanto que não é por falta de opção.

Em um reflexo, se afastou, escapando de suas mãos. Milo voltou ao seu lugar, rindo e fechando os olhos. Não podia evitar esse tipo de ataque. Esperou um pouco e estranhou, essa era a hora em que o cavaleiro revidava a altura, ou simplesmente se retirava. Mas ele continuava lá, do seu lado, fitando o horizonte, o rosto de mármore. Virou-se no balcão, cruzando os braços em cima dele, olhando-o de esguelha.

- E seus alunos?

- Estão bem, crescendo e se tornando bastante fortes. Um deles deve estar próximo de conseguir a armadura.

- Não duvido, com o mestre que possuem.

Nenhuma resposta, aquele maldito rosto se alterava sequer um milímetro, e estava cansado demais para provocá-lo e arrancar nem que fossem palavras ofensivas. Respirou profundamente.

- Desculpe. Não quis soar zombeteiro, acho realmente que deve ser um ótimo mestre assim como é um ótimo cavaleiro.

- Milo.

Camus virara o rosto e o corpo para ele, prontamente se afastou do balcão e fez o mesmo. Alguns passos de distância, esperou que falasse. Sua boca se entreabriu e permaneceu assim, queria falar algo, mas estava hesitante. Uma leve tensão percorreu o espaço entre eles. Seus olhos o fitavam com ansiedade, mas logo sua boca se fechou e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Esquece, não é nada. Preciso ir-me.

Inclinou a cabeça um pouco e deixou-o, Milo o acompanhou com os olhos. Impedi-lo, segurar seu braço, chamá-lo, sim, passara em sua mente. Por um momento vira naquelas duas órbitas azuis e profundas algo do seu antigo Camus, antes de partir. Uma centelha de dúvida e receio.

- Chegamos, chefe!

A voz do capitão do barco o tirou de seus devaneios. Ergueu-se e foi até onde o homem estava, mirando o pedaço de terra no meio do mar.

Na medida em que se aproximavam da margem, a figura de um homem loiro e de pele queimada se tornava mais nítida. Possuía músculos bem desenvolvidos, e seu rosto mostrava uma expressão severa, os braços fortes cruzados em frente ao peito, os pés levemente afastados e firmes. Milo tomou uma postura parecida, a expressão grave e séria. Desembarcou, pisando descalço na água e na areia, parando com as mãos apoiadas na cintura.

Os marinheiros desciam do barco, descarregando os mantimentos, e olhando com estranheza para aqueles dois homens fortes, de peles bronzeadas e cabelos longos se encarando. Uma amazona suspirou ao longe, recebendo uma cotovelada de outra.

O loiro sorriu, e Escorpião soltou uma gargalhada alta. Deu um soco no ombro do outro, para depois agarrá-lo.

- Por Zeus, Milo! Como você cresceu!

- Achou que eu ia ficar menor que você por toda a vida? Sem chance meu amigo!

Agradeceu o capitão e junto com o amigo e alguns aprendizes, carregou as caixas para as moradias. Deixou-as em um canto de uma casa e passou as costas das mãos na testa suada, quente. Um verdadeiro inferno. Quando tinham dez anos mais ou menos, seu mestre os trazia para aquela ilha, para treinar. Era horrível, os aprendizes desmaiavam, e lembrava de sua vista embaçar e seu corpo ameaçar a cair, no meio da luta.

E a noite era gelada, atingia a temperatura abaixo de zero, congelava seus ossos juvenis. Lembranças terríveis era tudo que guardava daquele lugar. Albiore era louco de querer ser mestre em uma ilha maldita daquelas.

Os jovens pareciam bem adaptados, não eram muitos, um grupo pequeno na verdade. Algumas meninas amazonas integravam o conjunto, no Santuário geralmente elas treinavam separadas. E parecia ter uma política diferente, desde cedo percebera que Albiore era um homem pacífico. Uma característica que apreciava nele, mas que nunca seria capaz de tê-la, pois acreditava que esse espírito era inútil contra um inimigo.

Saiu postando-se ao lado do companheiro, que observava uns seis garotos treinarem. Relatou que estava ali a mando do Santuário, uma de suas muitas missões "desanimadoras", por assim dizer, relatar a situação dos domínios. Antes o mandasse caçar algum inimigo a sua altura, matar alguns desordeiros, traidores, quem ia contra a ordem de Athena. No entanto andava tudo muito calmo demais, depois da traição de Aioros. Soubera que quem recebia missões de assassinatos eram Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, o porque de escolher esses dois cavaleiros, era desconhecido.

Albiore sorriu, dizendo que conhecera Kyoko há alguns meses. Achara-o um homem extremamente bom e gentil, de voz autoritária, mas sem deixar de ser suave. Completou que, para um sacerdote como ele, o serviria com todo prazer e confiaria sua vida. Concordou com a cabeça, acreditando nas palavras, ele também sentia-se capaz da mesma atitude.

Fez um gesto com a mão, convidando-o a acompanhá-lo pela área de treinamento. Som de correntes se encontrando, os gritos de ataque e gemidos de dor. Um pouco mais afastado da maioria dos meninos, uma dupla treinava sozinha. A jovem mascarada investia com um chicote contra um garoto de cabelos verdes, açoitava-o sem hesitar, e este apenas se defendia. Tinha 11 ou 12 anos, o corpo magro de pouquíssimos músculos, delicado por demais. A garota devia ter uns 15 anos, o corpo tomando formas femininas, debaixo da armadura de treinamento.

Albiore elevou a voz, mandando-a parar, o rapazinho baixou os braços em forma de cruz em frente a sua cara lentamente, ofegante. Virou o rosto para eles, piscando os grandes olhos verdes. Ralhou com ele, chamando-o pelo nome de Shun, a menina era June. Desculpou-se e prometeu se esforçar mais. Não resistiu e lançou um olhar tímido e curioso para o grego.

Milo sentiu algo perturbar-lhe ao olhar para aquela criança, de alguma forma, tinha certeza de que poderia atacar a amazona facilmente. Mas por algum motivo oculto, evitava, talvez... machucá-la?

Percebeu que o amigo o observava, tocando o queixo com um ar pensativo.

- Notou também, não é?

- Ah! - se refez da surpresa - Sim... existe uma estranha aura nele... não sei identificar o que é exatamente.

- O poder cresce cada vez mais, nem eu mesmo consigo medi-lo. - murmurou e tocou em seu braço, afastando-o.

- E porque não demonstra nem um pouco desse poder?

- Simples, ele não quer.

Fitou com um sorriso misterioso Escorpião e lhe deu as costas.

Ficara três dias naquela ilha. Albiore não havia dito aos alunos que era um cavaleiro de ouro, talvez fosse melhor, evitava afobação. Já havia demais, com o a curiosidade dos garotos, e os risinhos envergonhados das meninas quando sorria em sua direção.

Passara esses dias percorrendo a ilha, as regiões que lembrava serem proibidas pelo mestre. O cavaleiro de prata continuava a seguir essas proibições, para a segurança dos discípulos. Teve até a audácia de adverti-lo de andar por aqueles lados. Ah sim, ele, um cavaleiro de ouro ia obedecer, que patético. Seus pés o levaram para uma terra mais árida e quente, ossadas de animais espalhadas, alguns que haviam escapado do rebanho que mantinham e morreram sob o sol escaldante. Limpou o suor da testa e do rosto, com a camisa que tirara. A garganta arranhou, seca. Sua vista tornara-se um pouco turva.

Desequilibrando-se, recostou-se em uma rocha, fechando os olhos com força, e abrindo-os de novo, a visão embaçada. E então tudo ficou escuro.

Seu corpo tremia de frio, sentia seus membros dormentes. Mas seus olhos continuavam pesados, tão pesados...

Alguém se aproximava, pôde distinguir no meio da escuridão. Usava tecidos de linho branco, que caiam folgados de seus ombros e braços. A vasta franja recobria o rosto, andava com elegância, no meio do nada. Chegou perto o bastante para poder ver-lhe a face, mas o cabelo escuro balançou com o vento gelado, cobrindo quase tudo.

Duas mãos frias tocaram suas faces, aproximando os lábios dos seus, apenas um roçar, que lhe pareceu uma brisa. E então o rosto se revelou, os olhos tristes, amargurados, dolorosos.

Dor, dele, refletida nas duas órbitas azuis, e sua própria dor. Levou sua mão para tocar sua pele, mas esta se dissipou feito areia do deserto quando o fez.

- Camus!

Acordou de súbito, abrindo os olhos assustado. Encontrou-se naquela terra árida pela qual caminhava, só que estava noite. Seus membros estavam realmente dormentes, congelados. Ofegou e da sua boca saiu uma fumaça. Esforçou-se a se levantar, o corpo todo dolorido, gemeu ao sentir cada ponto protestar.

Correu. O quanto suas pernas permitiam, usando até um pouco de seus cosmos para aquecer-se. Chegou na parte habitada da ilha e se dirigiu para as moradias, escancarando a porta do quarto de Albiore. O loiro o olhou sonolento, perguntando por onde andara. Ignorou sua pergunta e chacoalhou seus ombros.

- Preciso ir para a Grécia, agora!

- Gré... Milo! Terá de esperar até o amanhecer!

O viu praguejar.

- A não ser que queira ir nadando...

* * *

CONTINUA

Nos Ovas de Hades, chamam Shion de Kyoko, portanto acredito que seja o nome dado ao mestre do Santuário.

**Novembro/2004 - Dois anos de "Tempestade"**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Tempestade**

******Capítulo 10**

"_Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You'll say the words that I can't say"_

New Order, "Bizarre Love Triangle"

Acabava de voltar da quente Grécia, para a fria e sempre clara Sibéria. O encontro com o cavaleiro de Escorpião ainda estava fresco em sua mente, o toque sutil, mas que fora suficiente para ficar gravado na sua pele por dias. Isso não era bom.

Medo? Sim, tinha medo do seu toque, do que podia voltar com ele. Não podia permitir, pelo bem dos dois. Cerrou a porta de seu quarto, recostando-se nela, passando nervosamente a mão na testa, afastando a farta franja, suspirando profundamente. Havia sido diferente das outras vezes, dessa vez não lhe devolveu agressões verbais, escondendo-se atrás das palavras rudes.

Andou até a janela, afastando as pesadas e sisudas cortinas. Próximos a casa, os dois discípulos treinavam, como o ordenado. Seus olhos desviaram-se para mais além, onde montanhas brancas se estendiam pelo horizonte. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, incomodado. Aquela presença...

Tão familiar, sufocante, forte. Por anos, ele não a escondia, queria que soubesse que estava ali, observando-os. Mas a troco de que? Não se deixava encontrar, e Camus sabia que era poderoso para escapar de sua busca. No entanto, com a maturidade tinha consciência de que provavelmente teria igualado sua força, mas então já havia desistido de procurar.

Milo, porque não contara a ele? Estava decidido, não estava? Agora que tinha certeza, se decidira contar assim que o encontrasse depois da audiência com Kyoko. E então, por quê?

Chegara a abrir a boca, mas ao olhar para o grego, as palavras morreram na sua garganta, sendo-lhe difícil para aquele rosto. Por quê?

Não queria que soubesse que ainda estava vivo, porque sabia que iria atrás dele. Ressuscitaria os sentimentos e apenas a ideia o incomodava terrivelmente. Essa era a verdadeira razão, certo?

Continuou olhando para o horizonte branco, segurando as cortinas com força entre os dedos, como se fosse arrancá-las a qualquer minuto.

- O que quer de mim?

oOo

Meses se passaram, em um piscar de olhos.

Logo Isaac estaria pronto para usar a sagrada armadura de Cisne, guardada na montanha do gelo eterno. O garoto mais velho havia desenvolvido um incrível cosmos frio e tinha dominado a técnica "pó de diamante". Era questão de meses até que pudesse ser levado até a montanha, estava confiante de que conseguiria.

A criança finlandesa possuía mais nada no mundo pelo que lutar, a não ser por Athena. Crescera certo do que seria, era melhor assim. Hyoga ainda estava preso à mãe, e não parecia querer mudar, sua atitude de nada ajudaria a se tornar um cavaleiro.

Escondido de seu companheiro aprendiz, o russo voltava ao local onde jazia o navio. Observava-o algumas vezes, via-o concentrar o cosmos no punho direito, o suficiente para desferir um golpe contra a superfície congelada. Segurava o pulso dolorido segundos depois, ficando desanimado ao ver que o gelo continuava intacto.

Hyoga não estava muito atrás de Isaac. Era certo não estar tão preparado quanto o outro, afinal era um ano mais novo. Enquanto o jovem de cabelos esverdeados se encontrava com quatorze anos, o loiro estava com treze. Ainda era cedo, mas já estava decidido.

Nos últimos dias voltou a observar os esforços do russo em quebrar a grossa camada de gelo. Surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de energia que conseguira concentrar dessa vez, e após um único golpe, formou-se uma rachadura de tamanho considerável, mas que não era o suficiente para abrir um rombo. Um grande sorriso de satisfação estampou o rosto do menino. Estava quase conseguindo. Sem perceber, havia evoluído muito.

Camus lamentou-se; seu potencial era perfeito para ser um cavaleiro, se não fosse tão sentimental, se esquecesse seu passado. Morreria facilmente nas mãos do inimigo e isso não podia tolerar.

Isaac começara a desconfiar do amigo, percebera que a determinação dele não era como a sua. Talvez houvesse nenhuma, não sentia nele a vontade de se tornar um defensor de Athena. Não podia suportá-lo, pelo o quê Hyoga treinava afinal?

A descoberta e a decepção que se seguiu mudariam suas vidas e destinos traçados para sempre.

O cavaleiro de Aquário estava ausente, no único vilarejo existente nas redondezas. Era o contato deles com o mundo, as gerações passadas da reduzida população por décadas, possivelmente séculos, serviam os cavaleiros de gelo da ordem da deusa grega. Sentiam-se protegidos e era natural essa convivência.

Voltava para a casa afastada. Ainda estava longe quando sentiu um cosmos explodir. Gelou ao reconhecer a energia, era de Isaac. Provinha da região a qual os proibira de voltar, as águas congeladas, onde Hyoga ignorando suas ordens ia, sem saber que o mestre tinha consciência de sua desobediência.

A presença do finlandês nesse lugar fez Camus ficar bem preocupado. O que estava acontecendo, o que ele fazia lá, desobedecendo suas ordens? Era grave, poderia ter descoberto o que motivava Hyoga a lutar?

Apressou-se na direção dos dois garotos, sentira o cosmos do russo também, estariam lutando entre si? Mas estava distante demais para evitar qualquer coisa, e seu coração bateu mais rápido quando os dois cosmos desapareceram, primeiro o de Hyoga e então, depois de outra explosão, o de Isaac.

Quando alcançou o lugar, vendo um buraco grande aberto na camada de gelo e o russo caído ao lado dele, era tarde demais.

oOo

Esperou impaciente pelo amanhecer. Albiore não conseguira mais dormir, não com um Milo nervoso a andar de um lado para o outro, ruidoso. Alguma coisa muito séria parecia ter acontecido, mas o grego se recusava a falar. Como estava adiantando sua partida, teve dificuldades em conseguir um barco para levá-lo até o continente.

Chegando, ainda teria de ir para a Grécia, o que demoraria mais algumas horas. No caminho, não parava de lembrar do estranho sonho. O rosto de Camus, a dor estampada nos olhos azuis, costumeiramente frios, como nunca havia visto antes.

Recordou-se mais uma vez do último encontro que tiveram, alguns meses atrás. Ele queria dizer algo naquela ocasião, o que poderia ser? Vira uma certa confusão, o olhar que só ele presenciara em raros momentos. Tão típico dele, dizer que não tem importância e deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam, era simplesmente enervante.

Possuía um "apartamento", se é que podia chamar um lugar pequeno em um prédio já antigo assim, em Atenas, próximo ao Santuário. Ficava pouco lá – era útil quando queria um descanso de tudo –, mas tinha de ficar sempre a disposição de Kyoko. E foi para lá que se dirigiu prontamente, assim que saltou do táxi. Subiu os lances de escada em largas passadas, afobado, adentrando o aposento feito um furacão.

Estacou, com a respiração um pouco agitada. Estava escuro, as luzes apagadas. Próximo a janela divisou a figura distraída a olhar para fora através das cortinas de renda. Fechou a porta com cuidado atrás de si, o som sutil do clique finalmente chamando a atenção. Milo aproximou-se e ligou um abajur próximo a cama, iluminando-os parcamente, mas fora o suficiente para ver a expressão abatida de Camus.

O francês tentou um sorriso débil, percebendo-o franzir o cenho, preocupado. Passou os dedos trêmulos pelo cabelo escuro, em uma fraca tentativa de melhorar sua aparência e cruzou os braços.

- Eu... não sabia se receberia meu sinal, faz tantos anos que não faço isso, então... – pigarreou, limpando a garganta, sua voz estava rouca – Como demorou, acabei dormindo um pouco... – apontou para a cama desarrumada, parecia ter acabado de acordar.

Deu uma risada nervosa e continuou.

– Na verdade acho que dormi demais...

- Camus. – interrompeu-o, o outro parou subitamente, olhando-o – Camus, o que está fazendo aqui?

- O que estou fazendo aqui... certo. Eu não deveria estar aqui, deveria estar em Paris, vendo meu mestre. Mas ao invés disso, vim direto para cá. Porque eu vim para cá?

Não parava de falar de forma nervosa, e passou a recolher suas coisas, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Milo olhava-o espantado, estava abalado, tropeçando nas palavras, como se falasse consigo mesmo e não com ele. Aquele não era Camus, o cavaleiro do gelo racional e calmo, cujas poucas palavras eram firmes e seguras. Em muitas vezes frias e cruelmente cortantes.

Segurou seus ombros e gritou, mandando-o parar. O francês largou as coisas no chão, fitando-o. Frágil, prestes a desmoronar, perdido. Por Zeus, quem ou o que deixara seu Camus daquele jeito?

Apertou ligeiramente seus ombros, dando-lhe alguma segurança. Levou uma das mãos a sua face, acariciando levemente a pele pálida, sorriu e falou da forma mais suave que conseguiu.

- Camus... o que aconteceu?

O outro segurou seu pulso, sem tirar a mão em sua face. Cerrou os olhos e inspirou longamente, como se para acamar-se. Quando reabriu os olhos, estava com um ar mais tranquilo, mas ainda podia ver aquela fragilidade.

- Houve uma época em que éramos melhores amigos. Você costumava dizer que me conhecia melhor que a mim mesmo, e acredito que realmente foi o único que realmente me conheceu.

O grego piscou surpreso, sendo pego desprevenido. Aquário apertou a mão em seu rosto, inclinando a cabeça em direção a ela. Em seu estado normal nunca faria aquilo, mas precisava realmente ouvir. Viu Milo sacudir afirmativamente a cabeça e sorriu, quando Saga desapareceu Camus passou a ser a única pessoa importante na sua vida.

- Gostaria de poder voltar ao que éramos.

- Seria maravilhoso...

Pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, abaixou sua mão e se afastou, voltando para a janela. Abraçou seu próprio corpo enquanto observava o movimento das ruas, e começou a falar. Milo fora sentar-se na cama.

oOo

Ele encontrara Hyoga inconsciente, molhado e, percebendo quando segurou seus ombros para erguê-lo um pouco, gelado até os ossos. Cobriu-o com a pele que trazia, esfregando vigorosamente, rezando intimamente para que não sucumbisse a hipotermia. Chamou-o várias vezes, tentando trazê-lo a realidade e não deixar que dormisse. Quando pareceu melhorar e reconhecer o mestre, arregalou os olhos e gritou o nome de Isaac.

Afastando-se de si, o loiro se precipitou para o buraco ao lado deles, dizendo várias coisas sem sentido. Segurava-o pela cintura para evitar que caísse dentro do lago formado, o garoto apontava e agarrava suas roupas. Até que começou a compreender, sentindo seu peito apertar, uma sensação estranha misturada ao pânico.

Dessa vez quem se precipitava na borda do gelo quebrado era ele, olhando para a água turva, vendo muito pouco, havia pouca visibilidade dali. Virou-se para Hyoga, era perigoso continuar onde estava, mas não havia tempo para se preocupar com o menino. Ergueu-se e logo mergulhou, felizmente como cavaleiro de gelo, podia suportar o frio, um humano comum não resistiria muitos minutos.

Nadou até certa profundidade, chegando perto do navio abandonado, olhou ao redor, achou outro buraco aberto na superfície, esse era menor. Afastou-se mais do navio, começando a se desesperar não encontrando rastros de Isaac. Como era possível? Ao menos uma fagulha de cosmos! O garoto estava em um nível avançado o bastante para suportar situações como essa. Como poderia ter simplesmente sumido? Continuou a busca por mais tempo, sentiu seus membros um pouco dormentes. Infelizmente percebera tarde a correnteza aumentar, acabando sendo pego.

Foi tragado para longe, suas pernas incapazes de nadar contra e escapar. O discípulo devia ter sido pego do mesmo jeito e sendo carregado, longe demais para ser alcançado. Faltou-lhe ar, conseguira se jogar contra a camada de gelo acima de si, desferindo um golpe. Seu poder abriu um buraco bem maior que os dois anteriores, feitos pelos meninos. Hyoga viu a explosão, a água jorrar para cima. O gelo abaixo de seus pés tremeu, algumas rachaduras de grande extensão se formaram, próximos de onde se encontrava.

Descobriu que suas pernas estavam fracas ao tentar se levantar para fugir, praguejando em russo. Então viu o mestre vir em sua direção, encharcado e soltando vapor pela boca. Esperou se aproximar mais, conseguindo ver seu rosto, a expressão vazia, fazendo-o estremecer temeroso. Camus parou a alguns passos do garoto, impotente. Não precisou falar para que Hyoga soubesse.

O grito do loiro ecoou pelo mar congelado, seguido do choro descontrolado. O pequeno corpo não parava de chacoalhar com os soluços, o rosto pálido coberto de cristais finos de gelo sendo banhado pelas lágrimas mornas. Seu mestre permanecia de pé, perto dele, fitando um ponto qualquer no horizonte. Era o que fazia quando sabia que estava lá, e queria que estivesse pela primeira vez. Mas ele não estava mais...

Os olhos do francês estavam vidrados, como de um boneco. A dormência dominava seus membros longos, não se importava, uma súbita falta de sentidos, não sentia o frio. Ah, como queria fazer o mesmo que Hyoga, desabar e jogar tudo para fora. Não podia, simplesmente não conseguia, a dor não vinha.

Deu-lhe as costas e agachou-se, mandando segurar-se. O jovem ficou a olhar para os belos cabelos escuros e molhados, espalhados pelos ombros e costas, ainda tomado por espasmos dos soluços. Cobriu-se melhor com a pele e estendeu os braços, envolvendo os ombros dele e firmando as pernas na cintura esguia. Precisavam sair logo daquele local, não era seguro depois de tantos danos feitos a crosta congelada.

Carregou-o em silêncio, os dois incapazes de quebrá-lo. A certa altura, Hyoga apertou os ombros de Camus, enterrando a cabeça contra seu pescoço, começando uma nova crise de choro.

- Foi culpa minha! – sua voz estava embargada – Se eu tivesse ouvido ele...

Parou, olhando para trás.

- Como?

- Ele soube, ficou nervoso comigo, mas tentou me fazer desistir de ver minha mãe. Como o senhor fez... – mais soluços estremeceram seu corpo – Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

No fim ajudara-o a quebrar o gelo, agradecido o loiro mergulhara esperançoso, só que se esquecera da correnteza da qual o mestre o havia advertido, há alguns anos. Ficara preso nas cordas do mastro do navio, Isaac como uma aparição voltara e o soltara. Novamente foram pegos pela correnteza, não soube o que se seguiu depois... acordara fora do mar.

oOo

- Isaac... era seu discípulo mais velho. – Milo falou, após Camus ficar quieto.

- E o mais indicado para a armadura de bronze, estava pronto.

- Arriscou a vida pela do amigo. Certamente era um garoto honrado e corajoso.

O francês afastou-se da janela, virando-se para o grego, as faces afogueadas.

- De que adianta essa honra e coragem agora?

- Camus, se acalme!

Milo levantou-se de pronto, falando no mesmo tom que o outro. Nunca em sua vida imaginara ser sua vez de ser a voz racional, que costumava ser o papel do amigo.

Parou, olhando para a figura do grego e para o quarto às escuras, iluminados por uma fraca luz. Perguntou-se pela milésima vez o que estava fazendo ali, na frente de quem mais devia fugir, dizendo todas aquelas coisas. Era, de alguma forma, irônico.

Só queria esquecer, por um instante. O rosto de Milo era tão agradável, redondo e lindo, o mesmo que o atormentava na Sibéria. Porque parecia tão preocupado? Sem pensar seus pés o levaram a se aproximar mais, em passos silenciosos. Sem cerimônia, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, se acomodando na curva do pescoço. Os fios lisos e escuros escorregaram, cobrindo seu rosto parcialmente.

- O que eu posso fazer? – subitamente embaraçado com a atitude inesperada.

- Apenas fique assim.

Inspirou longamente, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos soltos de Escorpião. Eles ainda lembravam bálsamo.

- Achei que não quisesse me ver mais.

- Essa era minha intenção.

Riu roucamente, mas um riso triste. Camus cerrou os olhos, embalado por aquela voz e pelo corpo quente. Braços evolveram seus ombros e aproximaram mais seus corpos, não estava em seu estado racional, aquilo fora como o céu. Milo encostou sua cabeça contra a dele e passou a acariciar os fios macios.

Passou-se um tempo assim, até que Escorpião quebrou o silêncio.

- Porque não chora?

Tivera a impressão de que derrubara uma gota de lágrima, o que não seria de surpreender. Nunca vira o aquariano derrubar uma sequer. Aquele rosto pálido e frio parecia esculpido em pedra. Mas ele podia ver pelos olhos a tempestade que se revolvia dentro.

Camus abriu os olhos, desperto pela pergunta. Demorou a responder, como se o tempo ali não fosse importante.

- Não posso...

O grego franziu o cenho e virou-se para vê-lo, mas ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

- Não é como se não quisesse, simplesmente não consigo.

Não realizara, mas agora se lembrava que a única época na vida em que chorara fora na infância, quando estava no orfanato, na França. Eram lágrimas falsas até onde recordava, ele não tinha por quem chorar. Tão frio, poderia ser que seu coração fora sempre assim, egoísta.

"Eu sou um cavaleiro do gelo".

A morte de Isaac fora-lhe um choque, sua mente ainda não se ligara a realidade. Era como se estivesse vazia, como se fosse um sonho e assim que voltasse para a Sibéria, ele estaria lá. Isaac e Hyoga, rindo e brincando.

- Eu falhei, não falhei?

A voz saiu fraca, cortando o coração de Milo. Não respondera com palavras, apenas apertou mais o abraço, o envolvendo o máximo que podia. Estava com saudades de senti-lo, mas aquele era um momento delicado para o francês. Ele nunca havia perdido alguém, não como ele havia perdido... duas vezes.

O silêncio imperou mais uma vez, seus braços afrouxaram, sentindo a maciez do outro corpo e então uma sonolência. Não havia dormido desde aquela hora em que sentira algo de errado com ele. Ficara tão nervoso o tempo todo que seu corpo não devia ter aguentado.

Camus percebeu e se afastou, pedindo desculpas. O segurou, impedindo-o de se distanciar de novo, não quando conseguira tanto. Sorriu gentilmente e pediu que deitasse com ele, o francês recusou veemente, tentando se livrar da mão que segurava seu braço.

- Como quando tínhamos treze anos.

Arregalou um pouco os escuros olhos azuis, surpreso. Mas então deixou que o puxasse e deitasse na cama desfeita. Puxou o lençol por cima deles, ficaram um de frente para o outro, encarando-se. Milo continuava sorridente, mas percebeu seus olhos cansados e pesados. Era por causa dele?

A culpa tomou-lhe conta, somando-se a outra, não havia dito uma palavra sequer sobre ele. Devia falar-lhe. Não ser egoísta e manter para si mesmo. Ainda lembrava-se da dor dele quando acontecera, não?

- Milo.

- Sim?

As pálpebras estavam prestes a se fechar, estava sonolento e suas respiração pesada e lenta. Ainda assim sorria. Droga.

- Eu... – hesitou e suspirou – Tenho de ir.

- Fique só um pouco mais.

Milo cerrou os olhos e se remexeu na cama, ajeitando-se. Encontrou a mão de Camus e a segurou, para ter certeza de que ficaria.

Esperou que dormisse totalmente, não deixando de olhar o rosto sereno, querendo memorizar cada pedaço dele. Ergueu-se em um dos cotovelos, os cabelos lisos escorrendo pelos ombros e cobrindo o rosto dos dois, enquanto depositava um terno beijo na fronte e nos lábios do adormecido.

Deslizou da cama e recolheu suas coisas, deu uma última olhada da porta, a figura deitada, sendo apenas iluminada pelo abajur.

Aquele misto de sensações... era sufocante.

oOo

Mirou mais uma vez a casa coberta e cercada de neve, trazendo seu casaco no braço esquerdo. Deixou que o ar saísse dos seus pulmões lentamente, para inspirar o ar gélido. Seu olhar percorreu os arredores, se deparando com uma cruz feita de madeira, fincada na terra. Estava quase toda coberta pela neve, chegou-se mais perto e agachou-se, limpando o gelo. Talhado na superfície estava o nome do discípulo.

Cerrou o pulso com força, contendo-se. Hyoga era católico, como os padres que cuidaram dele. A visão daquela frágil cruz doeu-lhe, como se estivesse realmente enterrado ali.

Levantou-se de pronto, dando passos decididos e escancarando a porta, cerrando-a com a mesma violência. O garoto russo ergueu o rosto, parecia estar adormecido ou simplesmente com a cabeça e braços deitados na mesa.

Seus olhos estavam inchados, resultado de várias horas chorando, supôs. Percebeu que seus dedos estavam avermelhados e feridos. Endireitou o corpo, olhando Camus como se fosse uma miragem.

Certificando-se de que o mestre realmente voltara, o loiro veio a seu encontro aliviado. Mas continuava carregado de tristeza e culpa, começou a pedir perdão pela sua falta. Inevitavelmente recordou-se dos devotos da igreja a qual o orfanato fazia parte, pedindo perdão pelos seus inúmeros pecados.

Sua mão ergueu-se e desceu na face do menino, dando-lhe dois tapas vigorosos, fazendo-o cair no chão. Levou as mãos às faces atingidas, encarando-o temeroso e surpreso. Seu mestre sempre centrado e calmo, agora estava prestes a explodir.

- Acorde, Hyoga! Está na hora de acordar!

Sim, estava na hora, dos dois acordarem.

- Isaac foi-se e isso só significa uma coisa.

O russo olhou-o ansioso, com a mão ferida ainda na face.

- Não importa como, você irá quebrar aquele gelo e livrar a armadura. Vai se tornar o cavaleiro de Cisne. Por mim, por sua mãe, por Isaac!

oOo

Dias, meses... um ano.

Mirou o horizonte branco e puro da Sibéria, como costumava fazer.

Nada. Nenhum rastro. Apenas o som do vento, o frio percorrendo seu corpo indiferente. Afastou o cabelo dos olhos, prendendo-o em um frouxo rabo de cavalo, desviando o olhar e se afastando. Hyoga o esperava para o treinamento.

Ele havia desaparecido por completo.

* * *

CONTINUA

**Maio/2005**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Tempestade**

******Capítulo 11**

"_Your love is the only thing I live for in this world  
Oh how I wait for the day your heart burns  
In these heavenly flames I've already scorched in  
I just want you to know  
I'll always be waiting"_

H.I.M. – "Our Diabolical Rapture"

Kyoko havia morrido.

O velho mestre não tinha um sucessor. Percorreram por treze anos rumores de que Shion havia de fato escolhido alguém, um dos cavaleiros de ouro, como a tradição mandava. Sagitário ou Gêmeos, a dúvida cambiava entre esses dois.

Dois dos mais velhos cavaleiros, quando a maior parte dos dourados contava com apenas treze, quatorze e quinze anos. Mesmo jovens, já eram conhecidos por seu poder, coragem e bondade. Perfeitos para que o velho mestre pudesse descansar, depois de duzentos anos de vigília sobre o Santuário.

Estranhos acontecimentos se seguiram e o sucessor nunca fora apontado. Aioros havia traído a todos, tentando matar a reencarnação de Athena. Fora punido e morto por Shura. Saga sumira misteriosamente nos mesmos dias, nunca mais foi visto.

Um homem chamado Ares agora era o sacerdote mais poderoso de Athena. Um cavaleiro como determinava ser os servidores da deusa, poderoso, apesar de pertencer à ordem dos de prata. Ninguém vira seu rosto, mas parecia ser jovem. Os cabelos tinham o mesmo comprimento de Shion, apesar de serem acinzentados, o capacete era vermelho e a máscara de um azul escuro e metálico.

Milo sentira um frio na espinha ao se encontrar com ele pela primeira vez, a voz forte e vivaz reverberava pelo salão. No entanto sentia algo familiar, mas não se recordava a quê. Talvez com o antigo cavaleiro de Áries, certamente guardavam semelhanças. Mas assim como eram semelhantes, eram opostos.

Ares possuía um tom sarcástico em seus discursos, com notas cruéis. Suas atitudes um tanto não usuais e suspeitas. O vinho era sempre servido no templo, todos os dias em seus aposentos. Como um imperador ambicioso, mantinha belos e jovens rapazes e moças servindo-lhe.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião suspirou, largando a caneta tinteiro, sentado à escrivaninha que mantinha perto da janela. A morte do gentil mestre e a sucessão de tal figura foi um choque para todos. Os treinos se intensificaram, Aioria que estava mais próximo da instrução dos aprendizes revelara que certas coisas se tornaram inconcebíveis. Alguns cavaleiros subiram de posto e abusavam do poder conferido, a xenofobia que sempre existira parecia ter se intensificado.

E ainda havia os servos do templo que desapareciam, sendo que alguns deles surgiam mortos pouco tempo depois. Rumores terríveis cercavam esse homem misterioso.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte faziam serviços "especiais", dizia-se que haviam se tornado assassinos reais do mestre. Recusava-se a acreditar em tais boatos, um cavaleiro de ouro não poderia se rebaixar a serviços desonrosos.

No entanto ele próprio fora convocado a uma "missão", fizera menção de recusar, mas obrigou-se a se manter calado. Não sabia do que o homem era capaz, podia ser um cavaleiro de prata, mas seu posto era o maior dentre todos os cavaleiros da ordem de Athena. O único abaixo da deusa virgem.

Ele começava a criar acordos com políticos de vários países, era visível a agitação que iniciara em alguns pontos do planeta. Odiava políticos, ainda que devessem agradecer o governo grego por mantê-los encobertos, exigindo favores em troca. Passara semanas seguindo um, de um país pequeno da Europa Oriental, começara a ficar desagradável quando surgiram boatos entre seus companheiros que ele fosse ou um assassino ou um amante.

Recostou-se na cadeira e releu mais uma vez o papel rabiscado, a tinta ainda fresca. Mirou a janela aberta, observando distraidamente o movimento das ruas atenienses.

Escrevia para Camus, era um hábito que adquirira por algum tempo. Contar-lhe o que acontecia, já que estava sempre a serviço do Santuário. Talvez fosse apenas uma forma de sentir-se mais perto do francês, ainda que este respondesse raramente as suas cartas.

Apesar de tudo que acontecera com os dois, o francês continuava sendo o único a quem confiava seus pensamentos. Bem, nem todos, na verdade. Esboçou um sorriso de doloroso escárnio a si próprio, decidindo retomar a carta. Relatou-lhe a situação do Santuário, os boatos, suas suspeitas, pedindo seu parecer. Suspirou e parou a caneta alguns dedos de distância do papel, antes que tomasse o impulso de assinar e encerrar.

Seus olhos passearam pelo quarto, pousando na cama desfeita. Há um ano atrás ele estava ali, com os braços frouxamente envolvendo seus ombros enquanto dormia preso à sua cintura, para que não fugisse. A sensação familiar de conforto e calor ainda estava fresca nas suas doentias lembranças.

Viu o corpo na cama se remexer, em estado de dormência. Estreitou com desgosto os olhos para a figura de bruços, nua. Os longos cabelos lisos e escuros espalhados pelos lençóis e travesseiros, formando um manto sedoso. A pele clara, com algumas marcas avermelhadas da noite anterior.

_Merda_. Havia feito de novo.

Assim que voltara, não seguira para seu apartamento, mas sim mergulhou na noite ateniense. Bebera, trouxera uma mulher estranha para seu lugar, e ainda por cima uma com aquele cabelo e pele. Ótimo! Quando ia aprender? Dessa vez que não tivesse algum sotaque francês como o último rapaz da boate que visitara durante sua missão.

Ah, ele já sabia o que ia perguntar quando acordasse da tórrida noite. _"Quem é Camus?"_

Resolvendo como ia dispensá-la rapidamente dali, finalmente retomou a carta, com um tom decidido.

"_Sinto muito sua falta, você sabe disso._

_Quando vem para a Grécia? Preciso te ver._

_Arranje alguma coisa, qualquer desculpa. Mesmo que depois venha me passar um longo sermão por chamá-lo enquanto tem muito trabalho a fazer. _

_Sempre seu,_

_Milo"_

Imaginava a cara do cavaleiro quando lesse aquelas últimas palavras. Uma expressão exasperada, de censura, e talvez com sorte, o tom avermelhado que espalhava pelas faces pálidas quando ficava envergonhado ou era pego de surpresa. Riu divertido.

Soprou a tinta, e quando viu que estava seca, dobrou o papel e enfiou-o em um envelope, para então guardá-lo no bolso traseiro da calça jeans gasta.

oOo

Surpreendia-se com o quanto podia ser cafajeste, conseguira com efeito, dispensar a companhia da noite anterior com facilidade. Não antes de receber seu merecido tapa na cara, claro. Fora bom. Serviria para se lembrar nas próximas vezes que se metesse a cometer o mesmo erro. Ou não.

Meteu a blusa de moletom pela cabeça a caminho da porta, sem ao menos ver se seu longo e bagunçado cabelo estava no mínimo decente. Desceu apressadamente as escadas sob a explosão furiosa da senhora turca, dona do edifício onde era inquilino. Sabia de cor e salteado o discurso, e até os palavrões.

Montou em sua moto ruidosa e saiu em disparada ao Santuário, acelerando e devolvendo as ofensas aos motoristas que ultrapassava.

Fora como se entrasse em outra época, ainda que fosse a mesma Atenas do século vinte. Os turistas ali ficariam loucos. Estacionou a moto e circulou o vilarejo cheio. As servas pechinchavam e carregavam pesadas sacolas de frutas, guardas e aprendizes vestidos com suas roupas de treino se ajuntavam em grupos, falando alto. Apesar das vestes simples de um cidadão da cidade, muitos ali o reconheceram como o guardião da oitava casa. Acenavam e se curvavam com respeito, interrompendo suas conversas.

Respondia com aceno de cabeça, consciente de sua autoridade ali. Aproximou-se de uma banca de frutas, comprando uma dúzia de maçãs. Hesitou um pouco antes de pegar o saco, pensando ter ouvido sobre cavaleiros de bronze no meio da conversa de um grupo perto de si. Quando lançou um olhar curioso na direção deles, imediatamente baixaram a voz.

Com o cenho franzido pegou sua compra, voltando para sua moto. Deu mais uma olhada pelo vilarejo, aqui e ali, grupos de homens e servas se ajuntavam. O que poderia ter acontecido agora? Aparecera mais um corpo perto do Templo de Athena?

Seguiu direto para as casas zodiacais, atravessando os templos vazios, suspirando resignado. Não costumava ser assim seis anos atrás, o que poderia acontecer se atacassem àquela altura?

Localizou logo o servo de sua casa, assim que entrou. Abriu um largo sorriso, jogando as maçãs para ele sem cerimonia. O homem de mais ou menos trinta anos equilibrou-as surpreso entre os braços, lançando um olhar de censura prontamente ignorado por Milo. O que este fez foi puxar o envelope de trás das calças e segurá-lo na sua frente como se fosse valioso.

- Faça-a chegar rapidamente a Sibéria, Andréas. É de máxima importância!

- Fala como se fosse fácil. – suspirou ajeitando a longa túnica, então franziu o cenho, notando algo pela primeira vez – O que fez no seu rosto?

- Nada. – disfarçou meneando a mão.

O servo balançou a cabeça incrédulo, se afastando para a cozinha. O Milo pegou uma maçã e pôs-se a admirar o vidro com suas mascotes. Fora-lhe difícil arranjar alguém que não tivesse medo dos pequenos escorpiões para alimentá-los durante sua ausência. Andréas fora um aprendiz que nunca conseguira uma armadura, aluno do seu mestre na ilha de Milos. Para ele era mais uma desculpa para arranjar uma babá e vigiá-lo de perto. O professor gagá esquecia que completara vinte anos não fazia pouco tempo.

Pegou um dos escorpiões negros na mão, fazendo-o andar sobre sua mão. Ouviu a voz do servo do outro aposento.

- Se vista, terá de ver o Kyoko. – voltou trazendo as suas vestimentas tradicionais.

- Eu sei. – enquanto mastigava. – Aconteceu algo? Pareciam meio agitados no vilarejo.

- Você não soube? Sinceramente, onde anda com a sua cabeça?

Virou-se para lhe dar uma resposta mal educada, deparando-se com o rosto grave do homem. Saiu de suas vistas para voltar alguns segundos depois, jogando um jornal na mesa a sua frente. Ao mirar a foto da primeira página, engasgou, quase soltando o pequeno animal no chão. Depositou-o na mesa e pegou rapidamente o jornal, os olhos movendo-se nervosos sobre o artigo.

- Mas que diabos...?

Achou que nunca mais veria essa imagem na vida, ainda mais estampada em um dos jornais mais populares do país. A não ser que fosse uma réplica muito bem feita, aquela estátua dourada era nada mais nada menos que a armadura sagrada que sumira treze anos atrás com seu cavaleiro. Fortes spots de luz ao seu redor a iluminava, estava em uma espécie de coliseu moderno.

Sentou-se lentamente, não mais confiando na firmeza das suas pernas para mantê-lo em pé. O servo cruzara os braços e o fitava com ansiedade.

_Torneio Galáctico_, o que aquilo significava? A neta de um finado japonês milionário em poucas semanas havia armado o circo no país oriental, um evento que chamou a atenção do mundo inteiro. E este envolvia cavaleiros da própria ordem de Athena. "Sacrilégio", murmurou, tentando digerir cada palavra que lia. Estavam expostos, mesmo que se tratasse de um circo de quinta categoria, com um punhado de meros cavaleiros de bronze.

A armadura de sagitário desaparecida hoje era exibida como um prêmio de um jogo, desafiando estupidamente o Santuário. Quem era aquela menina e aqueles moleques que ousavam tal ofensa?

Seus olhos desviaram rapidamente para os nomes dos dez cavaleiros de bronze, sentindo um terrível frio no estômago. Todos haviam sido treinados por cavaleiros da ordem. Pégasus, não era o oriental treinado pela amiga de Aioria? Dragão, esse só poderia ter recebido instruções do lendário Dohko. Fênix fazia parte dos terríveis cavaleiros negros.

Andrômeda... até aquele garotinho, pupilo de Albiore? Passou a mão nervosamente pela testa, limpando o suor repentino. Cisne.

- Então...?

Levantou o rosto, percebendo Andréas com uma expressão nervosa.

- Então o que, homem? Isso não é assunto nosso, é apenas uma dezena de cavaleiros de bronze.

- Mas, o aluno de Albiore... – começou a falar, quando Milo se ergueu fazendo menção de se afastar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ele deve saber o que está fazendo. – têm de saber o que estão fazendo.

O servo se adiantou e jogou mais um jornal na sua frente, viu a data, esse era mais recente. A armadura de ouro fora roubada.

oOo

Adentrou a taberna, cerrando rapidamente a porta pesada, mas não o suficiente para que alguns flocos de neve invadissem o lugar com uma rajada de vento. Aproximou-se do balcão com passadas largas, indiferente aos demais frequentadores, alguns bêbados aqui e ali, um grupo de russos idosos jogava cartas em uma das mesas encardidas.

Tirou a pesada capa de pele de urso dos ombros, batendo as mãos na roupa para tirar os flocos acumulados. Olhou de relance para a bandeira vermelha comunista, pendurada perto de um rádio. Logo a figura de um homem de bigodes grisalhos apareceu no balcão, sorrindo-lhe.

- Bom dia, meu senhor.

- Bom dia meu velho Pietro. – dobrou a capa e a depositou no balcão – Há uma tempestade chegando, é bom se recolherem assim que puderem.

- Ah, sim. Muito obrigado, senhor. – curvou-se realmente agradecido.

O homem sem demora depositou um copo, uma garrafa de vodka e algumas cartas na sua frente. Tranquilamente sentou-se em uma das extremidades do balcão, servindo-se da bebida. Então verificou os envelopes, um era de Hyoga, do Japão. Como estaria se saindo?

As notícias naquele país penavam a chegar, fora um milagre ouvir a notícia sobre o tal _Torneio_ naquelas terras.

A última vez que vira o pupilo, fora quando estava de saída, atendendo ao chamado do novo kyoko. Cerrou os dentes ao lembrar do seu primeiro encontro com o homem, algumas semanas antes. A voz grave reverberando pelo salão, sobre sua cabeça curvada, furioso por saber o que acontecia no Japão.

Como o esperado, Hyoga recebera uma convocação da Fundação Graad, a organização a qual era responsável pelo orfanato de onde viera. O mestre anterior resolvera esperar para ver, o atual andava de um lado para o outro na sua frente, esbravejando, gritando ofensas aos orientais. Então, era verdade, a aversão pelos que não eram ocidentais crescia, encorajada pelo próprio mestre.

Parara de súbito de falar, ficando na sua frente, pela primeira vez ousara erguer a cabeça, percorrendo as vestes cerimoniais a cobrir o corpo jovem até chegar a terrível máscara, adornada com uma serpente no seu topo. Os dedos longos do cavaleiro de Prata tocaram seu queixo, obrigando-o a se levantar. Sentira uma leve carícia em sua face antes do mestre se virar e mandar segui-lo.

Apontara uma mesa e uma cadeira, com uma pena e uma folha de papel em cima. Ditava-lhe acima de seus ombros, como um professor a um aluno desobediente, uma carta para Hyoga, o garoto deveria participar do Torneio. Parecia satisfeito ao perceber seu desconforto com a proximidade demasiada que impunha entre eles. Uma sensação familiar e ao mesmo tempo sufocante.

O russo não estava preparado. O suficiente para quebrar a parede de gelo eterno? Sim, mas para uma batalha séria...? Não sabia o que o sacerdote pretendia, mas desobedecer a uma ordem sua estava fora de cogitação.

Ao voltar constatara satisfeito através do pequeno Jacob que o pupilo havia quebrado sem dificuldades o gelo eterno, partira em posse da sagrada armadura de Cisne.

Avistou o carimbo do Santuário na outra carta, deixando a do aluno intacta de lado e pegando-a imediatamente. Suspirou de antecipação, tamborilando os dedos na madeira e olhando brevemente para os lados, antes de virar o envelope e reconhecer a caligrafia de Milo. Abriu e começou a ler, o burburinho passando despercebido pelos seus ouvidos.

Pôs um dedo sobre o lábio inferior, mordiscando a unha e balançando ligeiramente a cabeça, concordando com algumas observações do grego. As linhas finais fizeram sua face esquentar e cobrir-se de um rubor embaraçado.

- Me perguntava sempre quanto tempo minhas cartas demoravam a chegar.

Camus se virou de imediato ao ouvir a voz conhecida, deparando-se com um homem bronzeado coberto de peles e mais peles. Gaguejou piscando surpreso, no que o grego abriu um imenso sorriso de prazer.

- Então, você corou mesmo.

Sussurrou consciente dos olhares curiosos que atraía na taberna, para que apenas o francês lhe ouvisse. Puxou um banco e sentou-se bem perto, seus braços e pernas se tocaram. Seu sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão ofendida, baixou a cabeça e continuou sussurrando.

- Porque não disse que foi a Grécia?

- Do que teria adiantado? Soube que estava em uma missão. – já recuperado do susto.

- Eu teria voltado na hora. - bufou.

- Sabem que está aqui? - tentou ignorar o calor que subiu às faces de novo.

O viu sacudir a cabeça em sinal negativo, sentindo-se ruborizar mais sob o olhar intenso. Sem deixar de encará-lo, Milo meteu a mão dentro de suas vestes, tirando um recorte de jornal grego.

- Precisamos conversar.

Leu rapidamente a manchete sobre a armadura dourada, elevou os olhos para o cavaleiro, mas este olhava para além dele. Percebeu os olhares curiosos dos frequentadores e então notou onde estavam. Guardou o recorte e as cartas, se levantou, jogando algumas moedas no balcão e se despedindo de Pietro. Milo o seguiu para fora, estremecendo e apertando mais junto a si a roupa ao receber a rajada de vento gelado.

Os dois cavaleiros caminharam silenciosos até o trenó carregado de pacotes e peles, Camus soltou a correia dos cachorros, acariciando a cabeça peluda de cada um e alimentando-os. O pêlo espesso extremamente branco dos animais confundia-se com a neve ao redor, o grego admirou-os pularem alegres sobre o cavaleiro. Este calmamente os mimava.

Permaneceu de pé, remexendo-se nervoso, odiava aquele frio maldito. Aquela era sua primeira visita a Sibéria, se dependesse dele, teria visitado mais vezes, senão fosse pela maldita briga e pelo orgulhoso cavaleiro.

Franziu o cenho, vendo uma garota correr apressada na direção deles. Não devia ter mais de dezoito anos, a pele pálida e olhos claros, característico dos moradores daquele lugar. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em uma trança apertada. Parou ao lado de Camus ofegante, as faces vermelhas com a corrida. Segurava um ramo de flores, que entregou prontamente ao francês.

Camus sorriu, trocaram algumas palavras em russo. Ela sorria bobamente, sabia muito bem por que. Milo fincou os dedos enluvados na palma da mão, com força. A menina murchou o sorriso ao perceber o olhar intenso do homem estrangeiro, falou algumas palavras russas apressadas e se despediu, lançando um olhar assustado ao Escorpião. O francês pareceu não ter percebido, protegeu o ramo contra o vento.

Seguiu o francês em silêncio, andando com dificuldade pelas grossas camadas de neve e tentando ignorar o terrível frio que trespassava seus ossos. Olhou de esguelha para o buquê que o outro segurava com cuidado, mordiscando ansioso o lábio.

Não precisou esperar muito para saber para o que era. Após quase duas horas de caminhada, avistou a casa em meio o horizonte de desesperante branco. Camus se afastou um pouco para o lado oposto dela, em direção a uma solitária cruz de madeira, com o nome do primeiro discípulo do cavaleiro de gelo. Retirou as flores danificadas pelo frio e as substituiu pelas que tinha nas mãos.

Torceu os dedos e começou a falar, como se para explicar-lhe.

- Hyoga costuma deixar sempre algumas sabe? Achei que deveria... Enquanto ele não está... Bem...

Sabia o quanto era difícil, fora um ano atrás, mas coisas assim simplesmente não eram fáceis de esquecer. Tocou seu ombro, interrompendo-o. Evitando seu olhar, seguiu para a casa.

Pediu para que entrasse antes, Milo sentiu logo um calor gostoso e bem vindo quando atravessou a soleira da porta. Uma lareira acesa crepitava na ampla sala, tirou as peles e o cachecol, sentindo-se bem melhor. Deu uma boa olhada nas paredes de pedra, nos móveis sóbrios, imaginando ser uma casa bem antiga.

Voltou os olhos para a janela, procurando a figura de Camus, encontrando-o em meio a quatro cães agitados. Descarregou as coisas do trenó e se aproximou da entrada, adiantou-se para ajudá-lo a carregar.

E então olhou ansioso para Milo, encorajando-o a começar a falar.

- A armadura foi recuperada, parte dela. – notou o ar confuso do outro – O Santuário conseguiu todas as peças menos o capacete. Ares está alvoroçado, convocando cavaleiros há muito banidos da proteção da deusa.

- O que? Mas porque eles? – o rosto de Aquário se transtornou.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu e os cavaleiros de bronze convocados ao torneio agora são considerados traidores de Athena.

- Traidores? – soltou uma risada incrédula – Hyoga não sabe muito sobre o Santuário, e é uma criança!

- Veio uma carta dele junto com a minha, não? – interrompeu-o.

Apontou a cabeça para o bolso onde ele guardara os envelopes e o recorte de jornal, instintivamente Camus colocou a mão sobre ele.

- Milo, o que você acha...

- Leia, agora!

Lançou-lhe um ar de desagrado, mas não respondeu. Respirou resignado e retirou a carta, lendo-a diante do olhar penetrante do grego. À medida que lia, ficava exasperado, passou a andar e então se encostou a uma das paredes, pouco afastado do cavaleiro. Contava uma história absurda, que desacreditava a que passara a acreditar em treze anos.

O garoto e mais um bando de moleques desafiavam o Santuário, estavam loucos? Milo se aproximou e entregou-lhe a carta, indo jogar mais lenha e atiçar o fogo. Ouviu-o soltar uma série de ofensas alguns minutos depois.

- Não é problema nosso, somos sagrados cavaleiros de ouro, só podemos ser convocados pela própria Athena ou se o Templo dela for ameaçado.

- Estou preocupado, Camus. Não quero ver-te daquele jeito de novo. Tenho medo que dessa vez não suporte!

Aquário ergueu o rosto surpreso, logo sua expressão passou à ofendida.

- Se Hyoga não puder se defender, então foi uma perda de tempo treiná-lo para a armadura de Cisne!

- Se formos mandados a eliminar eles...

- Isso é absurdo... – riu amargo.

- Responda! – elevou a voz, cortando-o – Se o supremo sacerdote, com todo o poder que possui de responder pela deusa, ordenasse que nós, cavaleiros de ouro devemos eliminá-los, você o mataria com as próprias mãos?

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio, o francês passou os dedos nervosamente pela franja. Encarou-o finalmente com os gélidos olhos azuis.

- Sim. Principalmente se for pelas minhas mãos.

Milo estremeceu, atingido pelo olhar conhecido e pela voz cortante.

- E se um dia chegássemos a ser inimigos... faria o mesmo comigo? – encerrou a pergunta com uma nota amargurada.

- Sem dúvida.

Ficaram se encarando longos minutos, Camus mantinha firme sua expressão fria e impassível, a raiva contida com maestria. Milo teve de se segurar para não desferir uma agulha escarlate no meio daquele belo rosto. O que ele queria afinal? Eram cavaleiros, e em se tratando de ignorar sentimentos e lutar com quem for preciso, Aquário deveria ser mestre.

Deixou os ombros caírem e sentou-se no primeiro sofá que encontrou, curvando-se e enfiando a cabeça entre as mãos. Bem, ele não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria fazer o mesmo se tratasse de Camus. Isso fazia dele menos cavaleiro?

Ouviu-o falar alguma coisa sobre pegar uma bebida, o som de líquido e de vidro batendo com outro. Uma superfície gelada e lisa foi encostada na sua testa, ergueu os olhos, Camus oferecia um copo cheio. Pegou tocando levemente nos dedos longos, sorveu toda a bebida, sentindo-a descer queimando pela garganta.

Depositou o copo e deixou a cabeça pender, encostando-a no tórax do cavaleiro de gelo a sua frente. Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro conhecido, a boca encontrando a áspera fazenda das vestes ao invés da desejada pele macia e pálida. Tanto tempo, mas sentia-se desejando o companheiro como se seis anos não tivessem passado.

Esperou alguma reação, um empurrão, que se afastasse e que o olhasse com aqueles olhos que feriam. Mas ele permaneceu como estava, amparando debilmente a cabeça morena em seu tórax. Não entendia, o estava rejeitando ou aceitando com essa imobilidade? Então não pode segurar mais, a pergunta entalada na garganta durante as últimas horas.

- Quem é ela? –sua voz soou rouca.

Camus soltou o ar exasperado, dando outra risada sarcástica, murmurando um "não acredito". O grego ergueu o rosto, sério, o outro o encarou incrédulo. Por um momento teve a visão do Milo de dezesseis anos, perguntando por onde havia andado o dia inteiro ou porque estava tão perto dessa ou daquela pessoa. _"Realmente não mudou."_

Dando-se por vencido, vendo que o conhecendo como conhecia, não adiantaria contornar. Afastou-se pegando um pouco de bebida para si e sentando na outra extremidade do sofá. Suspirou antes de falar, como se se preparando para a reação.

- Essas pessoas que você viu, por séculos serviram Athena. As gerações de cavaleiros de gelo que por aqui passaram sempre tiveram um vínculo com elas. Nós os protegemos, eles nos servem. – disse com calma, vendo o grego revirar os olhos impaciente – Aquela garota me foi oferecida como esposa.

- O quê? – endireitou-se bruscamente no sofá, sua voz ecoou pela casa. – Impossível...

- Sim. – concordou – Porque não podemos formar famílias, há uma grande razão pela qual somos órfãos.

- Então... – deu um sorriso de escárnio – a julgar pelo olhar apaixonado da garota, aceitou deitar-se com ela.

Sorveu um gole da sua bebida e remexeu o copo, vendo o líquido se movimentar. Estava certo, seu corpo foi oferecido, assim como outros foram oferecidos aos respeitáveis cavaleiros de gelo da Sibéria. Ergueu um dos joelhos e deitou a cabeça nele, apoiando o pé descalço no estofado, apertando o couro com os dedos, de uma maneira meio infantil.

- E como eu poderia?

Escorpião deixou os ombros, que estavam tensos, caírem relaxados. Suspirou, um pouco de alivio, um pouco de agradável constatação sobre o que significava. Esparramou-se no seu lado do sofá, esticando as pernas, a distância entre os dois era pequena. Eram iluminados pela lareira, o fogo dava uma cor avermelhada a pele branca de puro mármore. Deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro, imitando-o com um ar meio sonhador. Tocou os dedos pequenos do pé próximo a si delicadamente, a voz soando rouca e cheia de desejo.

- Sabe que ainda o quero, não?

Fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça em resposta, passando os dedos distraidamente pelos lábios. Oh, estava lá para tentá-lo afinal? Com o mais suave veneno...

- E que esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso... Aguentaria o que fosse necessário...

O francês não completou a frase, ambos sabiam, estava implícito em cada um. Milo sentiu como se um balde de água tivesse sido jogado na sua cara, mas não poderia negar sua promessa. Por um momento sentiu um desespero percorrer seu corpo e anuviar sua mente.

Aquário o fitou melancólico, ah, se soubesse o que os esperava. Eram nada diante do que estava por vir.

Permaneceram quietos, embalados pelo som do crepitar do fogo. Analisando um ao outro, apenas com os olhares. Escorpião quebrou o silêncio, sussurrando, como se temesse que alguém mais pudesse ouvir através das paredes.

- Seria mesmo capaz de me matar?

Abriu a boca, ia revidar, _"E você?"._ Mas um estrondo os interrompeu, fazendo-os voltar à atenção para a janela. Milo piscou, entre surpreso e maravilhado. Os vidros das janelas remexiam-se furiosamente com a força do vento poderoso. O grego soltou uma exclamação admirada, pareciam jóias caindo do céu.

- Nós a chamamos de "Pó de Diamante". Linda... Mas letal.

Como se a última pergunta nunca tivesse existido, levantou-se dando as costas.

- Presumo que deve passar a noite aqui, irei arrumar o quarto de Hyoga.

* * *

CONTINUA

**Agosto/2005**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Tempestade**

**Capítulo 12**

Curvado diante do homem mascarado, Milo absorvia tudo como se ainda fosse um sonho. Há minutos atrás o poderoso sacerdote ordenava que fizesse um serviço indigno de sua posição, a que ponto a situação chegara para que o convocasse? O mestre anterior nunca faria algo assim, por mais que... Então, o que temia havia se concretizado?

Realmente havia jogado essa possibilidade para Camus, mas acreditava que era impossível de acontecer. O Santuário se encontrava em um caos, era fato, certos cavaleiros não atendiam aos constantes chamados de Kyoko, e uma facção era contra ele. Estavam loucos, por mais que fosse cruel e ditador, era o único que estava abaixo da deusa, e ainda tinha os cavaleiros de ouro como defensores.

Mas mesmo essa elite estava se fragmentando. Mu e Dohko não se moviam do Oriente, Afrodite e Máscara estavam mergulhados em boatos sanguinários, havia os que não mantinham posição. E Aioria, que agora se retirava do salão do mestre, indo cumprir a missão designada para ele, o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

O irmão do traidor, agora se dirigia ao Japão para eliminar o discípulo da amazona Marin. Ela e Shina estavam desaparecidas, consideradas traidoras. A voz dentro de si não parava de repetir suas dúvidas, de que tamanho era o caos em que estavam mergulhados?

Protestou, argumentando o fato de que o grego era irmão de Aioros, e por isso não era confiável para cumprir as ordens. Vira o olhar amargurado do outro, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos. Sabia o quanto toda a situação o afetara, e a armadura de Sagitário era o pivô de tudo, e ela pertencera a Aioros. Agora, depois de ter sido recuperada, desaparecera novamente.

Milo mantinha a máscara de sarcasmo, escondendo suas preocupações com uma divertida incredulidade. Ares rebateu seus argumentos, afirmando que seria uma ótima oportunidade para que Leão provasse seu valor. Viu-o erguer-se do trono, andando até parar ao lado de si, ainda ajoelhado Milo abaixou mais a cabeça em respeito, dando um olhar de esguelha em sua direção. Ouviu soltar uma risada sombria, que reverberou metálica.

- Além do mais, eu já tinha outra missão para você, Milo de Escorpião.

- Verdade, meu senhor?

- Creio que está a par da identidade dos garotos que ousam me confrontar.

- Sim. – hesitou antes de responder.

- O mestre de um deles se recusa a obedecer meus chamados e minhas ordens, está claramente tomando partido do discípulo e declarando guerra a mim.

O cavaleiro dourado suou frio, cerrando os dentes com força. Ares olhou para baixo, encarando as costas tensas do moreno, sorrindo por debaixo da máscara. Falou novamente enquanto voltava para seu assento.

- Infelizmente é um dos mais poderosos da ordem dos de Prata. Mas creio que dará um jeito nisso, Milo. – sentou-se calmamente, apoiando os braços nos apoios ricamente decorados com pedras brilhantes – E lembre-se que não há misericórdia àqueles que se revoltam contra Athena. – disse firme, a voz ecoando nos seus ouvidos – Parta o mais breve possível para a Ilha de Andrômeda, há um servo esperando-o lá fora com instruções.

O cavaleiro sobressaltou-se, a ar subitamente lhe faltando nos pulmões, Andrômeda ele dissera? Ficou em silêncio, acreditava que até o homem a sua frente podia ouvir seu coração pulsar violentamente contra o peito. Kyoko esperou pacientemente por sua resposta, sentiu o peso de seu olhar, ainda que estivesse encoberto. O que poderia fazer? Certamente se recusasse mandaria outro cavaleiro de ouro em seu lugar, como acabara de acontecer.

- Sim, meu lorde.

Droga! Sua voz tinha vacilado, fora pego de surpresa. Cerrou os olhos e baixou mais a cabeça, antes de se erguer e voltar-se para a porta rapidamente, evitando encontrar a máscara fria.

oOo

Saga observou o cavaleiro se afastar e sumir pelas pesadas portas, esperou até que o som de seus passos nos corredores próximos silenciasse. Retirou a máscara e o elmo, mirando um dos cantos do imenso salão.

- Pode sair...

A voz ecoou, e logo após uma figura andrógena de cabelos claros surgiu de uma das portas. Seu perfume de rosas invadiu o aposento, usava uma túnica branca que mal cobria as longas pernas, os longos cabelos úmidos e a pele clara rosada pelo banho recém tomado. O grego fez um gesto para que se aproximasse, a bela criatura sorriu sedutor, obedecendo.

Ajoelhou-se a seus pés, apoiando os delicados braços e o queixo nas pernas encobertas do manto escuro. Ergueu os imensos olhos azuis adornados por cílios longos, fitando o rosto que pertencia a Saga, mas possuía olhos vermelhos e era emoldurado por cachos acinzentados.

- O homem que mencionaste, não é Albiore?

- Por certo que o é.

Acariciou a face corada do cavaleiro de Peixes, que franziu as finas sobrancelhas, voltando a falar com sua voz suave.

- Se não me engano... Este não foi o adversário de Milo na luta de posse pela armadura de Cefeu?

Saga sorriu, segurando o queixo delicado do rapaz.

- É bem aí que você entra, belo Afrodite.

oOo

Vestido em sua reluzente armadura dourada, postava-se a frente do barco de braços cruzados, mirando ao longe o vulcão inativo. Depois de um ano, voltava para aquela ilha. Fora inevitável lembrar das circunstâncias em que saíra na última vez.

Entre os cinco que desafiavam o mestre, estava o cavaleiro da armadura de Andrômeda, a princesa que dava nome à ilha. Recordou-se do frágil garoto de cabeleira verde, do cavaleiro de prata o apresentando orgulhoso, dizendo que possuía uma força inacreditável. Seria bom que fosse verdade naquele momento, ou não sobreviveria, não quando os cavaleiros de ouro estavam entrando na jogada.

Fechou os olhos com força, franzindo o cenho, não acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer. Ares sabia de sua relação com o mestre daquela ilha? Queria crer que não, que era apenas coincidência. Mas uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça continuava a repetir que não, que ele sabia, que era proposital. Por quê?

Entreabriu os olhos, levando a mão para cima deles, protegendo-os do sol da Etiópia. Seria uma prova, um teste? Queria testar sua lealdade? E o que fizera até então se não obedecer-lhe a risca, executar cada pedaço de seus planos? Havia jurado servir a deusa sobre sua vida e honra, seu dever era obedecer-lhe qualquer ordem!

Recordou-se da sua ida a Sibéria, das suas próprias palavras e da resposta de Camus. Se ele seria capaz de matar o próprio discípulo, se era capaz de matá-lo. Sentiu-se nauseado, curvando sobre a borda de madeira do barco. O homem que guiava perguntou se estava bem, olhou-o sombriamente fazendo-o recuar de medo. Ignorando-o fitou o mar abaixo de si, vendo seu reflexo ser deformado pela água agitada.

Elevou a vista, agora se podia avistar a praia. A figura loira vestida com sua armadura de prata encarava a embarcação que se aproximava da praia, atrás dele, vários jovens se encontravam armados com correntes.

Deu ordens para que os marinheiros velejassem próximos à ilha e em hipótese alguma deveriam se afastar. Esperou até que o barco chegasse o suficiente próximo da praia, e então saltou, caindo graciosamente de pé na areia quente. Mais uma vez os dois se encaravam, só que dessa vez não haveria sorrisos ou abraços.

Apertando o punho Milo avançou, a fúria explodindo nos grandes olhos azuis. Os garotos atrás apertaram as correntes nas mãos, alertas e se preparando para atacar. Albiore fez um gesto para que não o fizessem. O grego parou a um palmo do loiro, trincando os dentes ruidosamente.

- Que merda pensa que está fazendo, Albiore? – rosnou.

- Estou fazendo a coisa certa, ao contrário de você, que está cego!

Devolveu-lhe a expressão severa com um franzir de sobrancelhas, ele sempre pareceu mais maduro que ele. O loiro deu um passo, aproximando-se e fazendo com que seus narizes quase se tocassem. Milo arregalou os olhos, tentando a custo controlar a agitação dentro de si, sua vontade era esmurrar o rosto a sua frente.

- Reconsidere Albiore. Pelos deuses, se redima antes que seja tarde demais! – sussurrou.

Viu o amigo sorrir tristemente, a expressão calma a qual estava acostumado nos anos de treinamento na Ilha de Milos. Os olhos calorosos e gentis, que caracterizavam o cavaleiro argentino. Escorpião abrandou, olhando-o suplicante, a pressão em seu peito ficando insuportável.

A mão do loiro apoiou-se em seu ombro, o rosto plácido. Conhecia aquela expressão, a vira muitas vezes quando eram crianças. Ele se desculpava, se desculpava pelo que iria fazer.

- Tente entender que não posso que já é tarde demais.

O grego rechaçou sua mão, ultrajado, a boca distorcida. Voltou seus olhos raivosos para os jovens que mantinham a guarda, alguns recuaram um pouco ante o ar agressivo.

- E vocês? Tomam o mesmo partido que seu estúpido mestre?

Aqueles que haviam recuado de medo se entreolharam receosos, parecendo reconsiderar. Mas uma jovem amazona virou-se para eles e então se mantiveram firmes. Oh quanta coragem, quanta estúpida coragem! Eles declaravam guerra contra o Santuário, na frente de um cavaleiro dourado. Por acaso sabiam da gravidade do problema que acabavam de arranjar?

Milo se afastou, esfregando a têmpora e andando a esmo. Sentiu vários olhos sobre suas costas. Seus ombros chacoalharam e então se precedeu uma risada baixa, que se elevou pouco depois. Os garotos apertaram as correntes em suas mãos, assustados com a reação.

Logo puderam ver o cavaleiro envolto por um brilhante cosmo dourado, e com exceção de Albiore, todos estremeceram. Era a primeira vez que viam de perto o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro. O cosmos se elevou e expandiu, agitando-se ao seu redor. A risada parou quando se voltou para eles, os olhos assassinos, a boca distorcida num sorriso de escárnio.

- Pois bem.

Cefeu já havia visto aquele rosto ameaçador antes, duas vezes na vida. Uma quando lutou pela posse da armadura que agora vestia, outra... Lembrou-se do estado do mestre e de como Milo saiu, após ter atacado o homem.

E então se manteve em posição defensiva, postando-se na frente dos alunos. Escorpião saltou para trás, o grupo exclamou vendo-o sumir para o interior da ilha. Com um aceno de cabeça, mandou que os garotos o seguissem, indo atrás dele.

Ouviram um estrondo e então se protegeram, pesadas rochas caíram sobre eles. A terra abaixo deles tremeu, olharam-se assustados pensando a mesma coisa, o vulcão! Estava destruindo a ilha, conseguiram alcançá-lo e tentaram atacar em vão. A expressão de um divertimento sádico estava estampada em seu rosto. Suas correntes foram rechaçadas facilmente, com um golpe foram jogados longe. Albiore conseguiu proteger apenas alguns. Postou-se na frente de Milo, brandindo a corrente em suas mãos. O grego riu.

- Aqui estamos novamente, depois de mais de dez anos, nos enfrentando. Ainda que as circunstâncias não me agradem. – murmurou as últimas palavras.

- Uma luta justa, Milo.

Entendeu, queria manter os discípulos salvos e fora daquilo, queria que se enfrentassem sozinhos. Ainda que seu poder não fosse o de um dourado, chegava próximo disso. Albiore era do tipo que apenas revelava sua força verdadeira em casos extremos, e esse era um deles.

A luta durou várias horas, os golpes não pouparam a ilha, rachando a terra e fazendo lava cobrir a superfície. Seria destruída logo, o vulcão não demoraria a explodir de vez. Ouviram ao fundo os gritos assustados dos garotos, alguns tentaram ajudar o mestre, mas este os impediu. Estava no seu limite, era visível, no entanto o conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava longe de sucumbir.

À metros de distância, Milo se encontrava ofegante, já sentindo os membros doerem um pouco, o homem a sua frente se encontrava em um estado bem pior. Tinha de acabar logo com aquilo, mas... Queria realmente fazer aquilo? Preparou-se pra desferir outro golpe, não estava certo se dessa vez conseguiria.

Milésimos de segundos depois de atacar, viu de relance os olhos vidrados do loiro, o golpe então o atingiu, em cheio. O corpo arrastou-se pela terra árida, inerte.

Silêncio. A poeira tomava todo o relevo deformado. O corpo de Albiore estendido no chão. Milo esqueceu-se de respirar, estupefato. O que...?

Seus pés deram alguns passos vacilantes, não querendo acreditar. Não queria, mas a imobilidade era real demais. E então seus olhos registraram uma rosa despedaçada, próxima ao corpo. Desde quando flores como aquela nascia na terra infértil da ilha?

Agachou-se de súbito, tocando um pequeno orifício no peitoral da armadura prateada, muito semelhante aos da agulha escarlate. Só que tinha certeza de que aquele não havia sido causado pelo seu golpe. O reconhecimento o atingiu com um baque, precedendo uma fúria. Ergueu-se olhando ao seu redor, os olhos tentando encontrar a causa. Foi impedido por uma jovem amazona ensandecida, avançando e gritando, desviou-se segurando o braço dela e torcendo atrás de suas costas. A menina choramingou de dor.

Suspirou resignado, segurando uma garotinha que tentava em vão se soltar. A largou, jogando-a no chão, ela se ajoelhou e se apoiou na terra. Estava próxima do corpo do mestre, desabou em lágrimas. Milo a observou de cima, não havia nada a fazer, seu cosmos havia abandonado a ilha.

Encarou o corpo inerte, a armadura prateada avariada depois de seus ataques. Não havia tempo para lamentar ou fazer um funeral decente, a ilha estava prestes a explodir em lava e desaparecer no oceano. Mas também não podia deixá-lo ali. Com um grito embargado pelos soluços, a amazona levantou-se e tentou atacar novamente. Sem se abalar muito, esmurrou o estômago dela, fazendo-a desmaiar em seus braços.

A carregou nos ombros, com o outro braço circulou a cintura de Albiore, levando ambos. Chegando próximo à praia, encontrou os perplexos discípulos. Fitou aqueles rostos assustados por alguns segundos, antes de falar-lhes.

- É o que acontece com os que traem o Santuário. – sua voz soou melancólica – Aqueles que não pretendem afundar junto com a ilha sugiro que entrem no barco rápido.

Acenou com a cabeça na direção da embarcação que se aproximava. Obedeceram e entraram, se arranjando como podiam no limitado espaço. Entregou a garota desmaiada a um de seus companheiros, depositando Albiore com cuidado no chão depois. Os jovens imediatamente cercaram o corpo do mestre.

O capitão do barco pediu que se aproximasse, e então se afastou deles.

- Avistamos outro barco se afastando da ilha, enquanto voltávamos.

- Sim, eu já imaginava.

Provavelmente chegara após eles, mas em um trajeto oposto. A presença dele só significava uma coisa. Fora realmente testado, e de alguma forma acreditara que falharia. Olhou mais uma vez para Albiore, as feições tranqüilas, cercado dos alunos. Uma onda de ultraje e fúria invadiu-o.

Ao fundo a ilha de Andrômeda mergulhava em lava e se destruía, enquanto a embarcação protegida pelo cosmos de Escorpião deslizava silenciosamente para o continente.

oOo

Deixara os garotos em terra firme, junto com o corpo do cavaleiro de prata. Não sabia se havia mais pessoas presentes na ilha além deles, recusaram-se a falar. Não importava, não tinha ânimo para interrogar-lhes e não havia necessidade para puni-los.

Seguiu para a Grécia sem demora. Seu mestre na ilha de Milos logo saberia o que aconteceu, tentou não visualizar o rosto marcado de quase cinqüenta anos. O olhar decepcionado, pesaroso ou talvez acusatório. Desde que aquilo tudo começara não o procurara, não sabia sua posição em relação ao Santuário em um momento delicado como o que passavam.

Sabia ele da resolução de Albiore? Costumava ser mais próximo dele, estaria apoiando-o? Lidaria com isso mais tarde, sabia que o homem lhe daria um bom funeral, era um dos seus favoritos e mais obedientes, coisa que Milo, nunca fora.

Mas agora tudo o que queria era resolver o caso de uma vez por todas. Avançava pelas escadarias antigas, ignorando os guardas e servos que se curvavam e saldavam respeitosamente o cavaleiro vestido com a sagrada armadura de ouro. Fervia, seus punhos cerrados estavam ansiosos por esmurrar e descontar toda sua fúria.

Ouviu seus próprios passos ecoarem pelas paredes e pisos de mármore, os guardas que se espalhavam pelo templo de Athena se sentiam incomodados. Emitia um cosmos agressivo, criando mudanças no ar.

Encontrou seu alvo a alguns metros e aumentou o ritmo de seus passos duros, a capa e os cabelos ondulados agitando-se atrás de si, assim como seu cosmos que se intensificava. O viu virar-se para si, piscando e fixando os grandes olhos azul piscina, como se o esperasse há muito tempo. Seu cosmos também expandiu, preparando-se para a colisão. Que nunca aconteceu.

- Afrodite! – rosnou.

Viu-se sendo paralisado por um par de mãos, Máscara da Morte estava na sua frente, segurando seu pescoço e seu punho, que ainda possuía a força concentrada para o golpe. O italiano o impedia com muito custo, usava a armadura de Câncer.

A frente deles, em situação parecida, estava Shura nas vestes de Capricórnio, abraçando Peixes por trás e segurando o pulso direito do pisciano. Havia uma rosa branca entre os dedos dele, pronta para ser desferida no peito do grego. A voz furiosa do espanhol ecoou pelas paredes.

- Estão loucos? Somos proibidos de lutar uns contra os outros, querem por acaso criar uma destruição por aqui?

Milo agitou-se, fazendo com que ficasse cada vez mais difícil para Máscara mantê-lo. Xingou-o na sua língua materna, mandando o escorpiano acalmar-se. Mas tudo que via na sua frente era Peixes. Ele permanecia quieto, ainda que atento com a flor pronta para o ataque, as finas sobrancelhas contraídas.

- A missão era minha, não havia porque interferir!

- Nós dois sabemos que não ia concluir, Milo! – a voz fina rosnou de volta, a expressão grave contrastando com o rosto suave – Albiore era um adversário difícil, mas era apenas um cavaleiro de prata! A luta prolongou-se por demais!

- Isso era problema meu!

- E meu também, estava cumprindo ordens!

Sua voz sobressaiu a de Milo, o grego parou, relaxando os músculos, baixando o punho e diminuindo o cosmos agressivo. O italiano murmurou dizendo que já era hora. Peixes o imitou, abaixando a rosa branca. Através de sua farta franja, olhou do sueco para os outros dois cavaleiros.

Então, havia algo de verdadeiro nos rumores. A adolescência lhe parecia milhas e milhas distante no tempo. Afrodite não era mais o garoto com rosto de menina de ar inocente, que sabia chantagear e ser perdoado com um simples sorriso encantador. De alguma forma agora era amargo e estava mergulhado em perdição. O jovem ambicioso Máscara colecionava cabeças, dizia-se que matava até crianças.

Shura. Apesar de cruel nos treinamentos e castigos, considerava-o muito. Era um ótimo cavaleiro como Aioros e Saga, a sua maneira, claro. Sempre fora considerado o mais leal a Athena. Parecia cansado e pesaroso, duas grandes olheiras marcavam o rosto orgulhoso.

E ele... Havia atacado Albiore, propiciado sua morte, destruído Andrômeda. Olhou para as próprias mãos, como se estivesses sujas de sangue. Era pela deusa? Era esse tipo de batalha que haveriam de travar em seu nome?

Subitamente ergueu o rosto, recuando alguns passos, sentindo sua armadura reagir a algo. Através das sombras do salão onde se encontravam os cavaleiros um a um se revelaram. Seus olhos percorreram o ambiente, vendo rostos que há muito não via. Vendo a confusão nos olhos do grego, Shura esclareceu.

- Kyoko recebeu uma carta da menina que se diz ser Athena, virá até o Santuário com seus cavaleiros. Ares nos convocou, fomos ordenados a proteger as doze casas.

Soltou uma exclamação, enquanto observava aqueles rostos, mais maduros do que os que lembrava. Aioria tinha olhos estranhos, Shaka havia se movido da Índia, e até o considerado traidor, Mu, encontrava-se ali. Virou-se para o último que se juntou a eles, completando o grupo. Vinha andando de cabeça baixa, o som dos passos ecoando sobre suas cabeças.

Parou e lentamente ergueu a cabeça com o elmo dourado, os olhos azuis encontraram os de Milo.

"Camus".

oOo

O jantar no templo de Athena foi pontuado por um longo e sufocante silêncio constrangedor. Lembrava nada a época em que aqueles mesmos cavaleiros, não passando de adolescentes, sentavam-se na mesma mesa. Apenas havia silêncio quando Shion discursava antes do jantar, tendo onze pares de olhos atentos em sua direção. Assim que lhes dava permissão, não demorava pra que a mesa virasse um pandemônio de vozes altas, prataria se chocando e briga por comida.

Daquela vez quem discursava era seu sucessor, Ares. Não tinha todos os olhos atentos a si, pelo canto dos olhos, Milo viu Mu encarar seu prato vazio, os lábios ligeiramente retorcidos. Apesar de querer aparentar sua calma característica, podia jurar que o tibetano estava prestes a explodir, e evitava a todo custo encontrar o novo Kyoko à cabeceira da mesa.

De alguma fora, compartilhava de sua atitude, também tinha vontade de levantar e gritar, enfrentá-lo como na vez em que tinha treze anos, quando seguiram ao salão do mestre, após saberem de Aioros. No entanto seu duro discurso sobre os próximos dias não foi interrompido, retirou-se a seus aposentos e os cavaleiros hesitaram um bom tempo antes de começarem a se servir.

Observavam-se uns aos outros de esguelha, apenas o som suave do tilintar da prataria sobressaindo. A atmosfera era estranha, como se estivessem entre inimigos. Constantemente o olhar do escorpiano era atraído para Camus, do outro lado da mesa, mexendo preguiçosamente na comida com o garfo. O francês percebeu e forçou-se a comer.

Após o jantar partiram para seus templos. Desciam as escadarias que os ligavam, lado a lado. Passaram reto por Aquário, Camus o seguia até Escorpião, assentindo sem dizer nada ao seu pedido que o seguisse. Observou-o discretamente, vendo a luz fria da lua tornar a pele pálida em um tom azulado. O cabelo mais escuro, deslizando pelos ombros e costas, emoldurando o rosto e o tornando mais inumano. Tal como ele, usava uma longa túnica cerimonial, as mangas longas e largas escondendo as mãos, a capa presa por duas fivelas douradas nos ombros. Ao invés da capa, Milo tinha um manto vinho envolvendo os ombros, preso por uma só fivela com desenhos ricamente trabalhados.

Geralmente usava várias jóias com as vestes cerimoniais, e Camus, o menos possível. Um contraste entre luxuria e sobriedade. O aquariano subitamente parou, virando-se para ele, sentiu-se preso nos olhos azul escuros até perceber que estavam na frente de seu templo. Esperava que entrasse primeiro, em respeito ao seu dono. Milo quase riu, não resistindo em sorriu ligeiramente seguiu na frente.

Foram para a parte habitável. Perguntou sobre seu servo, Andréas, notando a falta de alguém ali. Respondeu-lhe que o havia dispensado por alguns dias. Ocultou o fato de que, sendo também discípulo de seu mestre, partira para a ilha de Milos, deixando apenas um bilhete formal informando. Em seu íntimo ficou aliviado, sabendo que encontraria seu rosto amargo, com certeza tendo conhecimento do que fizera.

Jogou-se na cama de braços abertos, Camus permaneceu na porta por uns instantes, antes de entrar e começar a acender as lamparinas espalhadas pelo quarto. Quando terminou sentou-se em um divã de couro, Milo endireitou-se nos lençóis vermelhos, vendo o jogo de sombras na figura do outro lado do aposento. Virou o rosto para si quando falou.

- Ele tem razão, eu não ia matar Albiore. – referindo-se a cena com Afrodite.

- Gostava dele? – perguntou, após alguns segundos.

- De certa forma. – deu de ombros – Nunca fomos grandes amigos, o jeito extremamente obediente dele me irritava. Era uns anos mais velho que eu, e era obcecado em conseguir a armadura de Cefeu. Sempre me repreendia quando podia, achava que era sua responsabilidade por seu mais velho.

Permaneceram quietos, Camus sabia dessa história, dessa e de outras, quando ainda eram amigos inseparáveis. Conheciam-se, seus medos, suas infâncias. Ainda se conheciam? "Pessoas mudam, Milo."

Aquário virou o rosto, fitando um ponto cego na tapeçaria. O rosto impassível, o que estava pensando, o que estava sentindo? Nos dias seguintes estariam guardando as doze casas, esperando cinco adolescentes vestindo armaduras de bronze. O que os fazia querer vir até o Santuário, tendo sido constantemente atacados por cavaleiros de prata nos últimos meses?

Provavelmente não sabiam o que iam enfrentar, não estavam a par dos cavaleiros de ouro. Não se surpreendia, eram como armas secretas, não se sabia quantos havia, se estavam vivos, se existiam. Existiam para batalhas divinas, e o que significava deter seis crianças? Não podiam ter alguma razão no que diziam, podiam? Podiam estar em posse de Athena?

Shion tinha garantido que a menina fora resgatada, que Aioros estava morto. A deusa reencarnada estaria sob seus cuidados, e ele era o único que respondia por ela. Tantos anos acreditando, não podia ser tudo mentira. E Saga, desaparecido após tudo aquilo?

Esquadrinhou a figura de Camus, a posição relaxada no divã, com a cabeça levemente tombada para o lado, deixando à mostra parte do pescoço e começo do ombro pálido.

- Sinto muito.

Milo murmurou, mas ele o ouviu, endireitando a cabeça para encará-lo. Entendeu de imediato. Cinco cavaleiros de bronze, um deles capaz de produzir o "pó de diamante". Sem receber resposta de sua parte, continuou:

- O que vai fazer?

Então o viu suspirar cansado e deixar os ombros caírem.

- O que eu tenho de fazer, Milo. O que é preciso fazer.

Escorpião entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, mordiscou nervoso o lábio inferior, o que era preciso fazer? Realmente falara sério na Sibéria? Por acaso tinha consciência do seu estado há um ano atrás?

Parecendo perceber sua perturbação, ergueu-se do divã antes que pudesse falar, postando-se no meio do quarto, na sua frente. O grego o olhou confuso, quando com um gesto pediu que fizesse o mesmo. Ficou a dois passos de distância dele, os olhos na mesma altura. Riu, lembrando-se de algo. O outro franziu as sobrancelhas, perguntando qual era a graça.

- Quando tinha dezesseis, eu era um palmo mais alto. – ergueu a palma da mão acima da cabeça, para ilustrar.

- Oh bem, acho que dei uma crescida depois. – sorriu, mostrando que se recordava também.

- Mas continuo sendo o mais alto. – Constatou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Alguns milímetros não contam! – fingiu um ar ofendido. – É o seu cabelo!

Riram, dissipando o clima que carregara a noite até aquele momento. Admirou o rosto do francês, o riso fazendo-o perder a máscara fria, parecendo mais com o garoto de tempos atrás. Seis anos haviam passado, próximos e iluminados pelas lamparinas se permitiu um exame da mudança desses anos. Ainda possuía o porte elegante, mas mais severo, os ombros largos indicando possuir uma estrutura forte. A pele mais pálida do que nunca, o rosto mais maduro.

Instintivamente levou a mão a uma das faces, Camus parou de rir e piscou. Mas permaneceu como estava, deixando-se ser analisado. Então deu um passo a frente, diminuindo perigosamente a distância entre os dois. Milo não teve tempo de registrar o que acontecia, as mãos do francês já haviam se movido até a fivela dourada, soltando o manto, que caiu ao chão.

Admirou a pele bronzeada a sua frente, antes de avançar e colar a boca entre pescoço e o ombro. O escorpiano cambaleou para trás, o choque dos lábios frios e a língua quente causando-lhe um arrepio. Em reflexo o afastou, encarando-o assustado.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não me quer?

Piscou várias vezes, sentindo o lugar onde tocara queimar. A voz rouca e a pergunta atingindo-o.

"_Porque não olha para mim?"_

_"Eu não te agrado mais?"_

Era o que queria, sonhara em ter, por aqueles anos. Ultrajado pela recusa, pela frieza. E agora, ali estava o mesmo, perguntando com olhos febris. Não estava certo, algo não estava certo.

Atrás do olhar lânguido de luxúria ele via, traços que só ele podia ver. Porque o conhecia, melhor do que ele e que a si mesmo. Traços de melancolia e de redenção. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos a pele tocada, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça, desnorteado.

- Por quê?

Conseguiu perguntar em um fio de voz. Camus venceu novamente a distância de seus corpos, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, trazendo sua cabeça. Colou seus lábios aos dele, movendo-se sobre, gemendo extasiado quando a passagem foi permitida. Sem pensar mais, Milo devolveu-lhe o beijo, tocando a língua cálida, o gosto a muito perdido, apenas em lembranças.

Deixou os próprios braços enlaçarem sua cintura, aproximando mais, as roupas de repente incômodas. Ele o prendia, segurando sua nuca. Parecia desesperado, ambos estavam.

Separaram-se em busca de ar, deu-lhe beijos ofegantes pelo rosto, pescoço, abaixo da orelha, antes de sussurrar:

- Porque esperamos muito, Milo.

Antes que pudesse replicar, teve sua boca tomada.

* * *

CONTINUA

**Setembro/2005**


	14. Interlúdio

**_Tempestade_**

* * *

Nota: O texto se encaixa entre os capítulos 12 e 13. Contém lemon.

* * *

**Interlúdio**

"_so, grow, libido, throw dominoes of  
indiscretions down  
falling all around in cycles, in circles  
constantly consuming  
conquer and devour  
'cause it's time to bring the fire down  
bridle all this indiscretion  
long enough to edify and  
permanently fill this hollow"_

- Soa um tanto como você, fria e destruidora. E obrigado, realmente estou cansado da viagem.

Foram as palavras que disse antes de passar por ele e entrar no quarto do discípulo. Viu cerrar a porta em fronte a si e permaneceu parado ali. Levantou o braço, pronto a bater na madeira, mas desistiu, deixando os braços penderem ao longo de seu corpo.

Sim, justamente como era, como sempre fora e como deveria continuar sendo. Havia algo de errado? Como deixar nada nem ninguém ter importância na sua droga de vida?

Aquela tinha sido a última conversa dos dois. Semanas depois, duas cartas chegaram endereçadas a ele. E agora se encontrava diante das duas imensas portas, esperando que o guarda anunciasse sua presença.

Outros cavaleiros de ouro estavam presentes no mesmo templo, mas não todos. Milo e Afrodite ainda estavam em missões, Aioria e Máscara da Morte acabavam de chegar das suas. A vinda de Mu o intrigava, a de Shaka o enervava, e o leonino tinha um olhar estranho. Sabia o que a presença deles significava, não era preciso que lhe dissessem.

Seguiu para o salão assim que sua entrada foi permitida. Ajoelhou-se diante do trono, ficando afastado alguns passos. Vestia sua reluzente armadura dourada, a capa esparramada no chão, ao seu redor. Como o silêncio se prolongou, elevou o rosto alvo, encarando a figura sentada altiva no altar, a máscara fria e sombria.

- Camus. – disse em tom respeitoso, acenando ligeiramente com a cabeça – Teve notícias de seu discípulo, o Cisne?

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Oh, então sabe o que está para acontecer. – olhou para o cavaleiro, tentando perscrutar o que se passava através do rosto impassível. Nenhuma tensão, tremor, dúvida. Sorriu. – Não impediu que viesse até o Santuário. – era uma constatação.

Saga ficou intrigado. Aquário realmente não havia feito com que Cisne deixasse de se integrar aos outros garotos de bronze. Não o havia impedido de enfrentar os cavaleiros que mandara para matá-los. Não o impedira de trair o Santuário. Nem ao menos o impedia de ir até ali, onde doze casas e a elite de Athena o esperavam. À morte certa.

O que pretendia? Ou simplesmente pretendia fazer absolutamente nada? Sua risada metálica reverberou pelas paredes.

- Eu o conheço, Camus.

O aquariano ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se rebatesse de forma desafiadora, "Mesmo?". Gostava disso, "ele" gostava disso nele.

- Sim, conheço. – cruzou os dedos de uma mão na outra, os cotovelos apoiados no trono – Você não dá a mínima para tudo isso. Para Athena, para nossas crenças, para as crenças deles. – fez um gesto a esmo com a mão – Na verdade, nunca deu.

"Uma criança incrédula. Mas eu confio nela, mais do que em muitos guerreiros fiéis a mim. Qualquer um que ouvisse o que acabei de constatar para depois dizer que confio em tal cavaleiro, me acharia louco.

"É interessante a sina que parece perseguir os homens que vestiram a armadura de Aquário. Estiveram sob a constelação de Ganimedes, o garoto mortal tornado imortal para ser destinado a servir, por toda sua eternidade. Você não dá a mínima, órfão de várias maneiras, a única coisa que lhe restou foi a honra. Jurou sobre ela, porque nada mais importa, não mais que sentimentos fúteis, que pessoas, que sua existência."

O francês permaneceu quieto, ouvindo sem se alterar um milímetro. Então curvou o canto da boca, esboçando um sorriso. Gêmeos ponderou, aquele gesto significava que estava certo, ou algo escapara? A mesma muralha, os olhos azuis eram impossíveis de ler.

Ergueu-se, não desviando o olhar da máscara, como se pudesse ver através dela. Apontou para a cortina espessa e escarlate, que se estendia atrás do trono.

- Está certo, eu não acredito. Assim como não acredito que Athena esteve ali por treze anos.

Saga arregalou os olhos, olhando ligeiramente para trás. Voltou-se lentamente para o cavaleiro, soltando uma risada metálica.

- Mas não dá a mínima.

- Minha função é apenas guardar minha casa. Com sua licença, _my lord_.

Reverenciou o homem, dando a volta, deixando os aposentos. Ouviu uma comoção logo depois, alguns corredores dali, reconhecendo a voz dele. Sentiu o cosmos dos outros que se aproximavam do local e se apressou. A cabeça baixa, receoso de encontrá-lo, mas também um pouco ansioso.

Parou. Seus olhos se encontraram.

Talvez Kyoko estivesse errado. Algo importava.

oOo

"_run, desire, run sexual being  
run him like a blade to and through the heart  
no conscience, one motive...  
to cater to the hollow"_

Podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si, quase tocável, quase quente, como sabia ser os dedos sobre sua pele. Seguiu-o sem pestanejar quando pediu que fossem juntos até sua casa. Desciam as escadas em passos calmos, em silêncio.

O jantar de momentos antes fora perturbador para todos. Depois de anos, estavam reunidos ali novamente, mas nada voltaria a ser o que costumava ser.

_Nada voltaria..._

Ambos eram parecidos tanto quanto eram díspares. Como as duas crianças que eram acabaram envolvidos a tal ponto? Odiava a implicância dele, a mania de se envolver facilmente, um amante cada noite, sua falta de disciplina, o jeito como o sufocava.

E lembrava-se muito bem que o grego não suportava sua frieza, sua racionalidade cética e petulante, a falta de tato, sua insensibilidade.

Eram órfãos, mas Milo conhecera a mãe. Podia lembrar de como era, como foi perdê-la. Passara seis anos em treinamento cercado de outras crianças, teve amigos.

_Ele teve Saga..._

O que tinha? O que teve? Não lembrava de seus pais, deixado à porta de um orfanato com poucos meses de vida. Não se importava com a companhia dos padres e das outras crianças. Sem olhar para trás os deixara. Assim como deixara o garoto que o levara para a Rússia. Ele era perfeito para um cavaleiro de gelo, perfeito para o que o mestre precisava.

_Era?_

Porque não podia deixá-lo como fizera com os outros? Doía quando o deixava, quando tentava, quando países os separavam. Por quê? Como se o veneno já estivesse espalhado por todas as suas veias, por anos e anos, contaminando. Como seus esforços a manter-se longe de sua causa fossem inúteis, apenas um olhar ou toque os jogavam abaixo. Como se os deuses brincassem e rissem de seu desespero. Algo como aquilo deveria ter esfriado ou os destruído, e certamente destruía cada parte de seu ser. Mais do ser que costumava ser antes de pôr os pés no Santuário como o cavaleiro de Aquário.

Acordando de seus devaneios, percebeu que estavam na entrada da oitava casa. Perguntou sobre seu servo, sentindo a falta da presença do homem mais velho que costumava cuidar dali. Milo murmurou uma desculpa, dirigindo-se direto para o quarto e se jogando na cama. Da porta observou rapidamente o aposento, como se recordava que era. Ainda em tons de negro e vermelho, oferecendo uma sensação de calor. A seda rubra sendo bagunçada pelo peso do corpo do grego.

Acendeu as lamparinas, sentando-se em um divã em seguida e esperando que falasse.

Sua missão fora a de destruir a lendária ilha de Andrômeda, Kyoko não confiara nele e mandara Afrodite atrás. Um homem que fora seu amigo de infância fora morto por suas mãos.

Essa não era a batalha que deveriam travar, à qual haviam nascido predestinados a lutar. Eram cavaleiros de Athena lutando entre si, se destruindo, criando caos. O novo mestre, quem quer que fosse, havia minado suas próprias forças antes que a verdadeira guerra se anunciasse.

Asgard estava se agitando, sentira um cosmos poderoso sobre a terra dos nórdicos. Os avisos do antigo mestre ecoavam na sua mente. _Morreriam._

- Sinto muito.

A voz rouca percorreu sua espinha, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se e encarar o homem do outro lado do quarto.

Seu único pupilo, o que iria fazer? Sabia o que tinha de fazer, havia uma guerra à frente. Cisne não estava pronto, mas então essa seria sua última tentativa.

Viu o grego entrelaçar os dedos e mordiscar os lábios, um gesto de nervosismo.

_Não importava mais..._

Andou até o centro do quarto e pediu que se aproximasse, o grego o obedeceu com um ar confuso.

_O veneno havia contaminado, sem cura, sem antídoto._

Ele fez uma observação sobre sua altura e riram, o som da risada espontânea, característica dele, enchendo seus ouvidos. Então percebeu que parara de rir, os vestígios do sorriso ainda ali no rosto, a mão quente tocando sua face. Os grandes olhos azuis percorrendo seus traços, a expressão contemplativa.

_Morreriam, e não importava mais. _

Seu corpo se impulsionou para frente, quebrando a distância. Soltou a fivela, vendo a pele bronzeada aparecer sobre seus olhos, reconhecimento e desejo trespassando seus sentidos.

_Não podia agüentar mais..._

O gosto salgado sob sua língua como néctar, uma prova do que sabia ser maravilhoso. Do que gostaria ter esquecido, mas apenas assombrava como seu pior pesadelo.

- O que está fazendo?

A pergunta atingiu-o em cheio, em um baque.

- Não me quer?

Estremeceu de medo, ele o olhava estupefato. O cenho franzido, o que se passava nos seus olhos, desgosto? Era tarde demais? Havia esfriado e as palavras nos últimos anos eram mentiras? Se ele respondesse que não e que acabara, não saberia o que fazer.

- Por quê?

A pergunta apenas engatilhou o fogo, fazendo-o finalmente provar os lábios. Seis anos não foi suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer da sensação, seu interior gritando de júbilo ao ser retribuído.

_Por quê? _

Porque havia esperado demais por algo que não aconteceria.

oOo

"_screaming  
feed me, fill me up again  
temporarily pacify this hungering"_

As túnicas e os mantos jaziam como um monte no chão de mármore, tiradas rapidamente como peças incômodas. Seu corpo empurrado com pouca gentileza contra os lençóis de seda escarlate, o peso sobre si bem vindo.

A boca quente percorrendo sua pele branca, queimando, marcando com dentes. As mãos fazendo o mesmo trabalho, apertando e correndo pelos seus braços, ombros, pernas. Abrindo e preparando, e logo preenchendo.

Ouviu a própria voz reverberar pelas paredes, gritos e gemidos, misturados aos do amante. Doía como o inferno, ardia e queimava. Mas também o fazia tremer com o mais doce êxtase.

- Mais...

Sua voz saia com dificuldade, rouca e trêmula. Seu pedido foi atendido prontamente, sentindo ir mais fundo e sua cabeça dar voltas e mais voltas. Sua boca foi tomada, tocando sua língua com urgência. Logo seu corpo foi tomado por espasmos, pouco depois sentiu seu peso sobre si novamente, a respiração quente e ofegante contra seu pescoço.

Com relutância ele se afastou, ajoelhando-se na cama, diante de si. Viu-o com um braço sobre os olhos, a boca entreaberta e vermelha. O cabelo úmido e bagunçado se estendia pelo lençol desfeito, sua mão sobre o peito marcado, subindo e descendo com o ritmo da respiração ainda pesada.

Sentindo uma mão percorrer e erguer sua coxa, retirou o braço dos olhos, encarando o grego. Seus olhos ainda febris, olhando-o intensamente, o cabelo escuro revolto emoldurando a face redonda.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – disse em voz rouca, dando de ombros – Apenas imaginando se isso é um sonho.

Observaram-se durante longos minutos, antes que Camus se erguer e sentar na cama. Encostando seu ombro no dele, umedecendo os lábios e encostando as cabeças.

- É real.

Milo inspirou profundamente, cerrando os olhos e se achegando mais ao outro. As mãos do francês percorreram a maciez do lençol de seda, os dedos reconhecendo a textura lisa.

- Quantos se deitaram aqui depois de mim?

- Não sei... Mas todos tinham sua voz, pele, seu cabelo, sua boca...

Virou o rosto do aquariano para si, roçando seus lábios nos dele. Fugiu do toque, baixando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

- Mentiroso. – murmurou.

Mordiscou a pele bronzeada das suas costas, a língua provando o suor. Seus dedos tocaram o peito, o abdômen, seguindo mais para baixo, tocando-o e fazendo-o gemer contra seu ouvido.

_Mais, queria mais do seu veneno._

Beijou o grego com sofreguidão, apoiando suas mãos nos seus ombros e fazendo-o se deitar. Passou uma perna por cima dele, pressionando seus quadris, gemendo ao contato íntimo.

Até que seu corpo estivesse tão cansado que não pudesse mais se levantar, até que seus olhos se fechassem, até que pacificasse sua fome. Até que preenchesse o vazio.

_E então poder deixar para trás..._

* * *

CONTINUA

**Outubro/2005**


	15. Capítulo 13

**Tempestade**

******Capítulo 13**

"_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you_

_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold"_

Crossfade – "Cold"

Por instinto, a primeira coisa que fez ao acordar foi percorrer a mão para o travesseiro ao seu lado. Encontrou a maciez da seda rubra, entreabrindo os olhos para constatar o que seus dedos já sabiam. Frio, vazio. E não o calor e a proximidade, as carnes cheias que tivera e apertara entre seus braços a noite inteira. Até que praticamente desmaiara saciado, embalado por seu abraço.

Respirou fundo e afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros, recriminando-se. O que esperava? Que ele ainda estivesse na mesma cama, no mesmo quarto quando acordasse no dia seguinte? Não era o que acontecia antigamente, era?

Mas então um som o fez franzir as sobrancelhas e erguer-se, apoiando os cotovelos na cama. Virou a cabeça na direção da porta, e esta se abriu. Com certa dificuldade, o francês equilibrava uma bandeja e abria a porta com as costas. Milo endireitou-se na cama, sentando com as pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano. Piscou várias vezes seguidas, como se acreditasse estar tendo alguma visão.

O cavaleiro parou ao vê-lo acordado, mas recompôs-se rapidamente, depositando a bandeja próxima da cama. O escorpiano estava nu e nada fazia para esconder ou cobrir-se. Camus pegou-se embaraçado, mesmo sabendo que não deveria ficar depois da noite anterior.

Os olhos de Milo percorreram o corpo do aquariano. Trajava uma de suas roupas de treino. A camisa e as calças grossas, gastas, um cinto de couro velho. Estava descalço e seus cabelos úmidos. Incomodado com a inspeção, Camus ocupou-se em tirar um amontoado de bandagens e enrolá-las nos pulsos e punhos.

- Espero que não se importe. Usei seu banheiro e peguei algumas roupas. – disse em tom casual, apontando para as vestes cerimoniais cuidadosamente dobradas em uma cadeira.

Nenhuma resposta veio, mas o olhar intenso continuava sobre ele. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo, e agora que havia terminado de enrolar as bandagens, mesmo que se demorando mais que o necessário, pôs-se a andar pelo quarto. Deteve-se na frente de uma familiar redoma de vidro, sorriu levemente ao ver os pequenos escorpiões negros.

- Ainda tem eles...

- Camus. – a voz firme fez um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Andreas anda cuidando bem deles? Soube que tem tido muitas missões ultimamente, e mal pára no templo.

- Camus!

O grito o fez sobressaltar, os olhos ainda presos nos animais, os lábios pressionados com força um contra o outro.

- Este não parece ter sido bem alimentado. – disse com a voz fria – Está agressivo.

Milo cerrou as pálpebras, suspirando longamente. O francês cruzou os braços e recostou-se a uma parede, seu olhar ainda o evitando. Suavizou sua voz.

- Camus, o que está acontecendo?

- Acontecendo? – deu uma curta risada – Nada, o que o faz pensar assim? – mas seu olhar baixou.

- Olhe para mim!

Continuou longos segundo encarando o chão de mármore, apertando os antebraços com os dedos brancos. Sua tensão era praticamente palpável. Relutante, o cavaleiro de gelo ergueu os olhos azuis, encarando-o com receio.

- Eu te conheço, Camus. Por favor, não minta para mim, não mais.

Aquário arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Sua voz era suave, mas com uma nota cansada. Os olhos suplicantes. Ele devia ter ido embora antes que acordasse, mas não conseguira. Passou as mãos pela franja, despenteando ligeiramente os fios escuros. Umedeceu os lábios algumas vezes, andando de um lado para o outro no imenso quarto.

- O que acontece? Não está sentindo? Essa não é nossa luta – não a que estamos destinados a travar. Alguma coisa muito grande está acontecendo em Asgard, e não me deixam que veja a regente deles. Meu mestre não responde aos meus chamados. – deu uma pausa.

- Está preocupado? – franziu as sobrancelhas – Então porque deixou que ele viesse? Como um traidor!

Elevou a voz, subitamente nervoso com a atitude do francês, erguendo-se nu e se aproximando. Apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e os apertou, seus olhos tentando descobrir o que havia nos dele.

- Ele não está pronto, mesmo tendo conseguido a armadura de Cisne, ainda falta. Possui algo que o prende, que o limita, impede de ser um cavaleiro completo. Algo que eu nunca tive. – a voz de Camus falhou – E fui escolhido por isso.

- Pretende testá-lo? – sacudiu seus ombros – Não vai tomar nenhuma atitude drástica, vai?

Camus virou a cabeça para o lado, então o fitou de esguelha. Milo o soltou, os olhos eram terrivelmente frios.

- Não o disse uma vez? Se for preciso, farei.

Afastou-se com um safanão, saindo do aposento. O grego caiu sentando no chão de pedra, os olhos enevoados focando um ponto cego a frente.

oOo

E então havia chegado o momento.

Era uma manhã, nesse período o Santuário deveria já estar em plena atividade. Sons de luta nas arenas, cheiro de comida sendo preparada pelas servas nas cozinhas, chibatas estalando no lombo de trabalhadores nas ruínas. Mas não naquela manhã.

Amanhecera em um mórbido silêncio, iminência de uma batalha. Batalha? Milo sacudiu levemente a cabeça, enfrentar um punhado de garotos era considerado um massacre.

Fitou de cima da escadaria da primeira casa o horizonte, recortado pelas montanhas de pedra, características da Grécia. Havia grande possibilidade de chuva pesada no mais tardar, podia sentir no ar.

Colocou o capacete na cabeça, acompanhando os demais cavaleiros que começavam a subir, cada um para seu respectivo templo, ao qual foram incumbidos a proteger quando receberam suas armaduras douradas. Um a um fora parando nas casas, o grupo diminuía a medida que subiam. Milo parou na entrada de Escorpião, ficando próximo a escadaria, voltado para as sete casas abaixo.

- Camus? Porque parou?

- Gostaria de permanecer um pouco aqui.

O cavaleiro de escorpião virou-se assim que ouviu as vozes, com o cenho franzido. Camus encontrava-se de costas para si, Shura estava na frente dele, os olhos negros e rasgados encontraram os do grego. O espanhol suspirou e voltou a encarar o francês, acenando com a cabeça e virando-se para encontrar Afrodite, que estava mais a frente.

Esperou até que ficassem a sós, então se virou e avançou até ele. Milo adiantou-se, cortando a distância em passadas largas. Pararam a poucos centímetros um do outro, e então Aquário fez algo que o desconcertou. Sorriu, os olhos sem a camada de gelo que sempre os cobria.

- Desculpe.

O cavaleiro de gelo levou suas mãos até seu rosto, segurando-o com gentileza, roçando os lábios nos dele. Milo levou suas mãos até as dele, segurando-as, mas não afastando.

- Estão frias.

- Desculpe.

Sorriu, indo encontrar novamente seus lábios frios, os dedos tocando a pele fria do pescoço, roçando nos frios fios do cabelo.

oOo

Um avião pousara nas terras do Santuário, trazendo sua suposta deusa e seus desafortunados defensores. Os dois se separaram e seus olhares foram atraídos para além da entrada da morada de escorpião. Havia começado.

Milo pôs-se a falar, Camus o ouvia em silêncio. Escorpião sabia no que estava pensando. _Hyoga_.

- Como imaginei, Mu os deixou passar, sua posição para com o mestre é clara. Uma luta foi travada na segunda casa, mas o que deu em Aldebaran para deixá-los passar? Achei mesmo que não os mataria ou os machucaria mortalmente... ele tem um grande coração.

Deu uma pausa e olhou para o outro. Mas Camus permaneceu quieto, os olhos voltados para as casas abaixo.

- Eles se dirigem agora a casa de Gêmeos, ali não há nada que os possa prejudicar. Há um labirinto, mas só pode ser controlado pela força de...

O francês finalmente o olhou, o grego abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas tornou a fechá-la. Era-lhe difícil dizer o nome, ele sabia, sentindo um desconforto. Milo desviou o olhar e continuou.

- Câncer... Máscara da Morte realmente é um problema. Não importa quem é a vítima, ele quererá suas cabeças para juntar à sua coleção. – cruzou os braços – Aioria nunca seria capaz de fazer algum mal a eles. – balbuciou não muito certo do que dizia, uma vez que vira o leonino e o achara estranho – E Shaka! – riu animado – Não irá prejudicá-los.

Aquário o encarou com fúria a menção do nome do indiano loiro.

- O que faz acreditar nisso? Seu convívio com ele afinal foi tão bom e intenso a tal ponto de afirmar tal coisa?

Estremeceu, ouvindo as palavras duras do francês. Não esquecera daquele dia, do que ouvira através da boca de Máscara da Morte. Se havia alguém ali parecido com Camus, esse era Shaka. Os dois adolescentes eram calmos, estudiosos, esforçados, de aparência esguia, delicada e elegante. Mas ainda assim eram opostos. Shaka era um monge budista, Camus era alguém desprovido de fé.

E Milo havia procurado a companhia de Virgem, compartilhando de sua cama, de seus segredos.

Camus avançou, com o dedo em riste para ele, a raiva estampada no rosto.

- Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Milo. Aquele monge é tão frio e cruel quanto eu. – apertou os punhos – Talvez seja até pior. Ele confia cegamente naquele homem.

- Que... de quem está falando? – franziu o cenho.

Mas a pergunta do grego foi interrompida, o quarteto agora adentrava a moradia de Gêmeos, e logo que o fizeram, um cosmos se manifestou no templo. Milo avançou para além da entrada de sua casa, seguido do outro. Não podia ser, era impossível. Quem poderia estar no terceiro templo?

Era tão poderoso quanto o de um cavaleiro de ouro. Em certo momento ele explodiu, em um golpe. O grego estremeceu, sentindo o peito apertar. Fazia anos que não via esse golpe. _Explosão Galáctica_.

- Saga.

Olhou para Camus quando o ouviu chamar seu nome, incrédulo. Não, não podia ser. Sumira por tantos anos. Porque agora?

- Impossível. – disse em um fio de voz.

Camus o fitou, a expressão fria. O grego balançou a cabeça em negativa, sem conseguir acreditar.

- Não é impossível, Milo. Ele sumiu, mas não há provas de que ele esteja morto, há?

Recriminou-se por mais uma vez ocultar-lhe a verdade. Estava vivo, e o atormentara por quase cinco anos, rondando a Sibéria com seu cosmos. Ele sabia, e havia desaparecido junto com Issac. Não contara porque ver a esperança nos olhos do grego, amor novamente para com o cavaleiro de gêmeos, era algo que não suportaria.

- Não está escondendo algo de mim, está Camus?

Avançou alguns passos, fazendo-o recuar um pouco. Mentalmente, o francês implorava, "não, não me pergunte". Mas então Milo cerrou os olhos, concentrando-se e expandindo seu cosmos. O cavaleiro de gelo o imitou, tentando localizar o dono da energia que se manifestava em Gêmeos.

Havia só dois garotos no templo, um deles era Hyoga, que estava desmaiado.

- Quem quer que seja, está há anos luz daqui, entre dimensões paralelas. Não há tempo de localizá-lo.

Escorpião trincou os dentes, apertando os punhos e as pálpebras, expandindo mais seu cosmos. Houve mais um golpe, e um buraco foi aberto para outras dimensões. Esse buraco foi fechado, alguma distração o fez perder a concentração e fechá-lo.

Abriu os olhos, desistindo. Sem o cosmos não poderia localizar quem havia dominado o templo de Gêmeos. Camus do seu lado continuava concentrado, uma energia fria pairava ao seu redor. Instintivamente esfregou os braços, afastando um passo. Chamou-o, duas, três vezes, mas o cavaleiro não respondia.

Parecia estar em um transe profundo, a energia ondulando como vento, carregando cristais de gelo cintilantes. Houve mais uma explosão na casa de Gêmeos, mas durou alguns minutos, até que a presença ali desaparecesse por completo. Milo andou mais para além da entrada da casa, socando uma das colunas que a sustentavam.

O que ele fazia ali? Não era um traidor como Aioros, era? Lembrou-se das palavras do mestre Shion naquela noite, garantindo-lhe que estava tudo bem. Não, nunca esteve!

Franziu o cenho, uma breve luz relampejou na casa de Libra. Virou-se alarmado para Camus, que diminuía o cosmos e abria os olhos. Sem demora ele andou para a escadaria, Milo segurou seu braço, parando-o.

- Aonde vai?

- Para a casa de Libra. – fez um sinal com a cabeça – Hyoga ficou preso em uma dimensão, mas felizmente consegui resgatá-lo, ele se encontra na sétima morada.

Tentou se soltar, mas Escorpião apertou mais a mão em seu braço. Lançou-lhe um olhar de desagrado.

- Camus... – sussurrou.

Permaneceram se olhando por longos segundos, até que o aquariano se soltasse. Sem olhar para trás, desceu com pressa a grande escadaria que ligava Escorpião a Libra. Milo deu alguns passos adiante, pensando em segui-lo, mas estacou, cerrando os punhos. Não podia abandonar o templo.

oOo

O guardião da oitava casa andava de um lado para o outro, estralando e esfregando os dedos. Olhos pregados na casa de Libra, a ansiedade explodindo dentro de si. A cada momento que sentia o cosmos de Camus se manifestar, ele ameaçava alguns passos para a escadaria, voltando em seguida.

O que estava acontecendo? A distância era longa o bastante para que se ouvissem apenas ecos de golpes se chocando, ecoando pelas paredes de mármore da sétima casa. Mas então eles pararam e o último cosmo que sentiu fora de Camus. Não havia uma fagulha que fosse do cosmos da vida do cavaleiro de Cisne.

Milo apoiou-se em uma coluna, sentindo-se subitamente zonzo. Ele não podia ter feito! Era mentira! Não podia!

Uma pessoa saiu de Libra, começando a subir a imensa escadaria ladeada por rochas antigas. O grego espiou, o cavaleiro dourado voltava sozinho, subindo pesadamente as escadas. Não podia ver seu rosto, sua cabeça estava baixa, a franja farta cobrindo as faces. Esperou pacientemente até que alcançasse o topo da escada, dando alguns passos adentro do imenso salão do templo de escorpião.

Receoso, Milo se afastou da coluna onde estivera aproximando-se e baixando sua cabeça, tentando ver seu rosto. As pontas dos seus dedos tocaram seu queixo, erguendo-o. Gelou, ofegando e colhendo o rosto pálido entre suas mãos.

Seus dedos sentiram a pele úmida, escorrendo livremente pelos olhos, a íris azul perdida na vermelhidão que eles eram agora. Camus franziu o cenho, vendo a expressão de assombro de Milo, levando suas próprias mãos até seu rosto, tocando por sobre as dele. Sentia o mesmo que ele, o terror tomando conta de si.

Achava que nunca mais pudesse chorar. Que elas não passavam de pedras de gelo em seu coração. Cobriu a boca, um soluço escapou por ela, as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer pelas faces brancas.

- O que você fez? O que fez, Camus?

Aquário sacudia a cabeça energicamente, as mãos ainda pressionadas contra a boca. Milo o forçou a tirar elas, os soluços rasgando sua garganta. Ele caiu de joelhos e o grego foi junto, segurando sua cabeça contra seu peito. As armaduras impediam o contato quente e confortante.

- Eu não pude... não pude...

Camus murmurava em seus braços, parecendo estar a ponto de simplesmente quebrar em pedaços. Os soluços cortavam sua garganta, fazendo com que as palavras saíssem truncadas.

- Eu o prendi no gelo eterno...

- Você o que?

Encarou Milo, apertando os olhos. As lágrimas embaçavam sua vista, o desespero alcançava-lhe. Hyoga afinal não era capaz, morreria ao enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro. Ele estava certo, quem deveria vestir a armadura de bronze era Issac. Mas estava perdido, estava tudo perdido.

- Não está morto. – passou os dedos pelos olhos, se acalmando um pouco – Ele acordará, um dia, quando todas as batalhas acabarem. Salvo, são e salvo.

- Camus, por favor... que cavaleiro de Athena quer se ver salvo de sua batalha?

- Cavaleiro? Ele não é, Milo. É só um garoto que não se desprendeu da mãe morta. Eu falhei... com os dois.

Permaneceram assim, o grego o mantinha em seus braços, acariciando o cabelo liso. Sabia o que aconteceria, Camus era apenas humano, afinal. E talvez fosse realmente melhor desse jeito, mantê-lo congelado até que ficasse salvo.

Que tipo de aprendiz Hyoga era? Se fosse um discípulo de Camus, não desistira fácil de uma luta. Mas o medo do cavaleiro eram os sentimentos do garoto. Era-lhes proibido sentir raiva, ódio ou amor? Que deusa permitia uma coisa dessas?

Mas eles estavam ali para servir ela, para amar apenas a ela. Dedicar completamente sua vida e honra em seu nome. Foram as palavras de Shion quando recebeu os jovens cavaleiros de Ouro em seu serviço.

Um dos cavaleiros de bronze estava na casa de Câncer, podia sentir a energia decrépita do italiano que a defendia. A morte sempre foi o cheiro daquela morada. O outro se dirigia a Leão. Quanto tempo se passara? Quantas tochas do grande relógio já haviam se apagado?

Esperava que Aioria ou Shaka os fizesse parar, para que não houvesse mais tragédias. O que os fazia avançar com tanta vontade pelas casas?

- Preciso ir.

O francês apenas falou sem se mover, Milo apertou-o mais nos seus braços, querendo-o assim mais um pouco. Finalmente ele moveu um ombro, colocando a mão no peitoral da armadura de escorpião, o afastando. Os olhos evitaram os seus, mirando o chão. Desajeitado, passou as palmas pelo rosto, limpando vestígios de sua vergonhosa recaída.

Olhou para elas, achando uma amarga graça ao descobrir que ainda podia fazer aquilo. Ele se ergueu pesarosamente, apoiando-se nas colunas que sustentavam o templo, andando como um ébrio.

Sua mão tocou os macios fios azuis e ondulados do topo da cabeça do grego, este elevou os olhos para si. Uma nota de confusão estava estampada em seu rosto redondo, não passava de um garoto crescido de corpo. Em sua língua materna, francesa, cantarolou uma música infantil. E então acariciou os fios escuros, dizendo:

"_Seja um bom menino, seja um bom menino."_

- O que é isso? – balbuciou, reconhecendo algumas palavras.

- Os padres costumavam passar a mão em nossas cabeças, dizendo isso e por fim beijando nossas testas. – inclinou-se um pouco, as mãos afastando a franja e seus lábios tocando longamente a testa bronzeada - Antes de dormir.

_Antes de deixá-lo. _

Milo, ainda sentado no chão o observava se afastar, a capa ondulando nas suas costas. Sua vontade era levantar-se e correr até ele, tomá-lo em seus braços e impedir que fosse. Mas continuou paralisado ali, deixando mais uma vez que se fosse, para longe de si. Deixando que se afastasse das suas mãos que tanto desejavam possuí-lo por completo.

_"Você é meu..."_

- Eu menti.

O cavaleiro do gelo parou, mantendo-se ainda de costas para ele. Milo soltou o ar com um ofego, não percebera que o prendera dentro do seu pulmão. O outro se virou lentamente, os olhos errantes percorrendo o salão vazio, antes de finalmente pousar no escorpiano.

- Aquilo que impede Hyoga de atingir o sétimo sentido... É verdade que ele me escolheu para ser portador da armadura dourada, porque eu não possuía o mesmo. Desde que me lembro eu sou vazio... – ergueu levemente um dos cantos dos lábios finos, em um triste sorriso – É quase cômico, não sou mais o que era antigamente, afinal...

Ele lhe deu as costas novamente, a voz recomposta, mas ainda um pouco embargada pelos momentos atrás.

- Gostaria de saber o que meu mestre acharia disso. – sussurrou para si mesmo - Não o deixe passar. – disse rapidamente.

Seus passos ecoaram por Escorpião, deixando-o em silêncio, digerindo suas últimas palavras.

_"Sim, você sempre mentiu... para si mesmo."_

oOo

Havia feito, havia deixado-o passar. Por quê?

Ele havia pedido para que não o deixasse passar, mas não foi capaz de impedir. Aqueles olhos determinados. Eram tão parecidos com os dele, era um digno discípulo de Camus de Aquário, ele nunca falhara.

"_Ele é como você. Não aceitou ser salvo, não aceitou se render."_

A criança parecia estar lutando por algo verdadeiro. E eles, estavam lutando pelo que? Por uma deusa que nunca viram? Não, eles lutavam pelo Kyoko. Não pelo homem cruel que agora ocupava o posto máximo entre os defensores da deusa, mas pelo homem que ocupara esse posto antes.

Milo fitou ao longe o grande relógio, faltavam apenas três tochas.

Em seu íntimo gritava para que Camus o reconhecesse. Havia prendido o garoto em um esquife de gelo, que nenhum cavaleiro dourado seria capaz de quebrar, esperando que só saísse dele quando estivesse a salvo. Mas algo lhe dizia que não esperava por isso, esperava que Hyoga vencesse sua fraqueza e viesse enfrentá-lo.

Sim, uma parte de Camus clamava por isso, a outra, suplicava que o garoto que criara por seis anos não se ferisse. Havia dois se debatendo dentro dele – o cavaleiro que saiu da Sibéria aos treze anos carregando a armadura sagrada e o homem que se tornara.

oOo

A última luta entre discípulo e mestre acontecera na décima primeira casa, dois cosmos terrivelmente frios se chocaram. Dois cosmos que se anularam.

Milo olhou para o céu, franzindo o cenho. Estava nevando?

Esticou seu braço, um floco tocando a palma de sua mão e se desfazendo.

- Camus...

Nenhuma resposta, nenhum som da sua voz.

* * *

CONTINUA

**Novembro/2005 – Três anos de "Tempestade"**


End file.
